La única razón
by Namikazee
Summary: La relación de Naruto y Hinata se ve afectada por la infidelidad y aunque quieren luchar por su amor tendrán que enfrentar mas de un problema. ¿Sobrevivirá su amor? ¿O acaso las heridas son lo suficientemente profundas para no perdonar?
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece.**

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_¡Hola, ttebane! Escribo esta nueva historia por mi rubio preferido ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! :3 Iba a subirla el 10 de Octubre, pero sucede que me retrase debido a que el 11 era mi cumpleaños y estaba organizando mi propia fiesta c:_

_Siguiendo con la novela, es la primera que hago NaruHina n.n Las parejas serán, además de la mencionada, SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaIno e ItachixOC. Sé que algunos no les gusta el OC, pero tengo una extraña obsesión con crear un personaje con nombre de Minako Uzumaki/Namizake(dependiento el apellido a la historia, ósea, si sus padres están vivos o no) y que sea, a su vez, hermana de Naruto. Y como amo a Itachi (mi consentido:3) decidí emparejarlo con ella. Sin más, espero que disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

_**Amores fáciles, consecuencias graves.**_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata estaba nerviosa, demasiado para ser cierto. Y no era porque su amado Naruto estaba justo enfrente de ella, sino porque se imaginaba las palabras que saldrían del muchacho. "Tenemos que hablar" era la frase preferida de su novio para darle la noticia que le rompería el corazón.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza y espero paciente a que el rubio por fin hablara.

— Hinata-chan...— susurro el Uzumaki, Hinata noto en los ojos del muchacho el arrepentimiento y la tristeza que sentía — Lo siento, dattebayo... yo... yo bese a otra chica.

La peliazul cerró los ojos mientras finas lágrimas caían sobre su mejilla. Naruto comenzó a balbucear palabras sobre la fiesta que había asistido el viernes, la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido y que no se dio cuenta el momento en que sus labios estaban sobre otros labios desconocidos. Pero Hinata ya no podía aguantar más engaños. Cuatro veces fueron las que le rompió el corazón y ya había sido lo bastante tonta como para seguir perdonándole.

— Hinata-chan... por favor, perdóname — él la envolvió en sus brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho. Por un momento pensó en ceder por el amor que sentía, pero simplemente su corazón ya no daba más...

—¡Su-suéltame! —chillo con la voz ahogada y aprovechó un descuido para escapar de sus brazos. Comenzó a correr lejos de él, pero era inútil, Naruto era más rápido que ella.

— ¡Espera, Hinata-chan! — el rubio la tomo de un brazo, logrando que esta se girara. Hinata oculto su rostro entre sus cabellos al bajar la mirada — ¡Te prometo que será la última vez que lo haré, dattebayo! ¡Te lo juro!

— ¡No! — exclamo la ojiperla a la vez que se liberaba del agarre de una manera brusca. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dedico una mirada fulminante que hizo que el rubio se sintiera aun más culpable — Me lo has dicho tantas veces. He soportado mucho y ya no pienso seguir haciéndolo — Hinata se alegró de que su voz sonara segura y sin balbucear, necesitaba realmente creer en sus palabras y al mismo tiempo que Naruto las creyera...

— Pero Hinata-chan...

— La primera vez... — le interrumpió, levantando aun mas fuerte la voz — La primera vez la deje pasar porque pensé que no volverías a hacerlo, aun así no fue exactamente de mi agrado encontrarme algo así...

Naruto bajo la cabeza avergonzado y triste. Si, recordaba aquella vez que Hinata lo había visto besarse con otra chica en sus propias narices y lo mucho que le costó que le perdonara.

— La segunda vez — prosiguió Hyuga, solo que esta vez sus lágrimas habían parado y su voz salía con más seguridad — fue peor que la primera. Todo el mundo sabía menos yo, y te pasaste una semana evitándome para no darme la cara...

—¡Pensé que ya lo sabías, dattebayo!

—¡¿Cómo querías que lo supiera, baka?! ¡Ni siquiera lo vi como la primera vez!

El rubio se quedó plasmado. Su Hinata-chan jamás lo había insultado, era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz — La tercera vez solo volví porque tuviste la decencia de decírmelo frente a frente. Pero tus tres oportunidades ya han pasado conmigo, Naruto. — su voz se volvió aún más fría sin el sufijo que solía usar para él. — Yo ya no puedo más... si es la lastima lo que te animo que fuese tu novia...

—¡Nunca sentí lastima, Hinata-chan! ¡Yo realmente te quiero!

—Si me quieres no besarías a otras chicas.

—¡Lo siento, dattebayo! ¡Te prometo que será la última! —Naruto intento tomar la mano de Hinata, pero esta se apartó brusca.

—¡No! —exclamo y dio unos pasos atrás para mirar al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.— Ya no quiero seguir con esto. Tú jamás vas a cambiar y yo ya te espere demasiado.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos del rubio, sintió un gran alivio al notar que él se había quedado donde estaba y no la seguía, pero también se sintió muy triste por ello. Sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos eran confusos y contradictorios, pero estaba segura que no quería volver a chocarse con la pared otra vez. Por mucho que deseara en esos momentos volver al parque donde se habían encontrado, ella sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Naruto podría estar con todas las chicas que quisiera sin sentir culpa de lastimar y ella... ella se ahorraría más lágrimas en el futuro.

Hinata dejo de correr después de unas cuadras y camino con pasos lentos sin un rumbo fijo. Las nubes cubrieron el cielo y una fina pero fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ella, mezclando las gotas de agua con sus lágrimas saladas.

—¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás bien? — la nombrada levanto la vista para encontrarse con su cuñada(o en aquellas circunstancias, ex cuñada), la hermana gemela de Naruto, Minako Uzumaki, una muchacha de cabello rubio y, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, tenía ojos violáceos —¿Qué sucedió? —insistió la rubia acercándose hacia ella, sosteniendo un paraguas arriba de ella para protegerse de la lluvia.

La Hyuga se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y se aferró a ella con fuerza. Minako dejó caer el paraguas mientras se dedicaba a abrazar a su amiga sin saber que era lo que le sucedía exactamente, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando a una cuadra observo la cabellera rubia de su hermano.

Naruto había reaccionado segundos después que Hinata se marchará y decidió arreglar las cosas con ella, incluso estaba seguro que se pondría de rodillas para que la peliazul la perdonara, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a su hermana. Si esta sabía que había vuelto a lastimar a Hinata, entonces el infierno iba a ser el paraíso a comparación de lo que le haría. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la reacción de la ojiperla. Se sintió mucho peor de lo que alguna vez se sintió antes, y el miedo se introdujo dentro de él cuando pensó que quizá enserio esta vez Hinata no lo perdonara.

—_No es como si tampoco no lo mereciera_ —pensó triste y giro sobre sus talones para marcharse sin un rumbo fijo, pero decidido a no regresar a su departamento por unas buenas horas.

* * *

—N-no creo que sea buena idea que este aquí, Mina-chan — susurro la tímida Hinata mientras entraba al departamento.

—Bah, Itachi no estará aquí hasta la mañana. Se fue de un viaje de negocios— contesto Mina encogiéndose de hombros y le brindo una cálida sonrisa —No te pongas tímida, ttebane. Has estado aquí antes.

—Sí, pero... yo... —Hinata bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

Mina suspiro y coloco sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra y volvió a sonreír más animada — Anda, Hinata-chan, ve a darte una ducha para que no te resfríes. Te prestare ropa.

—No quiero ser una molestia — insistió la peliazul, pero con la sonrisa de la muchacha se dio cuenta que tenía la batalla perdida, así que solo suspiro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa — Gracias, Mina-chan.

Mina quito su sonrisa en cuanto observo a Hinata entrar dentro del baño. Antes de ir a su cuarto para quitarse la ropa y ponerse la bata de baño, tomo su celular y marco un número muy conocido. Salió a la terraza para que Hinata no la escuchase hablar, por suerte la lluvia había parado.

—¿Qué? — contesto la persona del otro lado de la línea con evidente fastidio.

—¿Es que arruine tu diversión con Sakura-chan?—pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

—Hmph. Dime de una vez que quieres.

—Odio cuando me tratas así, Sasuke. No creo que a Itachi le guste saber que su hermanito es un teme con su linda novia, ttebane.

—Adiós.

—¡Espera! — exclamo y una vena se hincho en su frente, ese Sasuke siempre era más difícil joderlo por teléfono —Te llamo por Naruto...

— No está.

— Ya sé que no está, tonto, es que...

—¿Entonces para qué llamas?

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar, Sasuke Uchiha?— la vena en su frente se marcó más y se juró venganza hacia el azabache.

—Hn.

—Naruto volvió a hacer lo mismo con Hinata. A mí no va a contestarme porque sabe que estoy con ella y también sabe que voy a patearle el culo, ttebane.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver que Naruto sea un dobe?

—Si serás. Solo quiero que trates de localizarte con él, después de todo comparten departamento. La última vez que paso esto se metió en un bar y casi lo muelan a golpes por pelearse con unos borrachos. Por favor, Sasuke, es tu mejor amigo...

—Hn.

—Gracias, ttebane — sonrió satisfecha. Sasuke de seguro también estaba preocupado y se encargaría de buscar a Naruto y ella se quedaría más tranquila. No quería dejar sola a Hinata pero tampoco quería descuidar su papel como hermana. Después de todo, fueron muchos años en que Naruto y ella enfrentaron el mundo por si solos —Te dejaré para que sigas dándole orgasmos a Sak... Oh, me corto. Pero ya habrá otra oportunidad de joderlo, ttebane — soltó una risita y entro al departamento.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba parada en la ducha mientras el agua tibia caía sobre ella. Se sentía muy triste y muy vacía por dentro, no entendía como las cosas así con Naruto habían terminado. Fueron los mejores nueve meses de su vida al lado de quién siempre había estado enamorada.

Había conocido a los hermanos Uzumaki cuando había entrado en la secundaria y tenía muchas clases con ellos. Naruto era muy amistoso, escandaloso e impulsivo, mientras que su melliza era más tranquila y callada, pero siempre amable con quien se acercase a ella. Ese mismo año había comenzado una amistad con Mina cuando ambas fueron elegidas para hacer un ensayo sobre una obra literaria a gusto propio. Ese mismo día, su nueva amiga le presento a su hermano mellizo y ella descubrió que cuando él le sonreía o le hablaba, su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez se había imaginado.

— Pienso en el pasado y creo que hubiese sido mejor que Naruto-kun fuera un amor platónico como antes—pensó con tristeza, de sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir lagrimas— No, tampoco puedo arrepentirme de haber estado con él. Me hizo muy feliz por más que ahora este sufriendo por él. Ya no sé qué hacer ni que pensar.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas para comenzar a sollozar en la ducha. Amaba a Naruto y quería darle otra oportunidad, pero sabía que eso no serviría para nada. Él no iba a cambiar.

* * *

Sasuke entró al bar donde tantas veces había estado y busco con la mirada una cabellera rubia muy familiar. Quería encontrar a Naruto lo más pronto posible para ir a ver a Sakura de nuevo, por culpa de Minako se quedó con las ganas de hacerle el amor a su novia, y esta al escuchar sobre Naruto volviendo a ser un idiota con Hinata, lo obligo a que fuera a buscar al rubio.

—_Los Uzumaki solo son un estorbo_ —pensó con fastidio y siguió buscando con la mirada. —_Estuve toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche buscándolo, son casi las diez y no aparece._

Ya había ido a buscarlo por todos lados que se le ocurrió donde podría estar, este era el último lugar, y si no estaba allí tendría que seguir buscando. Si Sakura se enteraba que él dejo de buscar al rubio, iba a enojarse bastante.

Justo cuando pensaba darse media vuelta y marcharse para seguir con la búsqueda, diviso a su amigo sobre la barra con varias botellas de sake a su alrededor. Se acercó hasta Naruto, se lo veía bastante ebrio y triste, con la cabeza agachada mientras susurraba insultos hacia sí mismo.

—Dobe —lo llamo Sasuke sentándose a un lado de él — Dame una cerveza — le dijo al cantinero y este asintió, dejándole a los pocos segundos una botella mediana.

El silencio se formó entre ellos, ninguno soltaba ni una palabra y solo se dedicaban a tomar sus respectivas bebidas. Sasuke no era bueno hablando de sentimientos, por lo que tendría que esperar a que Naruto por fin hablase.

Por otra parte, el rubio aun seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre cómo había lastimado a Hinata y que tendría que hacer para recuperarla, si es que podía hacer algo. Ella se veía tan decidida a dejarlo atrás y continuar con su vida. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Sakura llego al departamento de Mina con un pote grande de helado. Después de que Sasuke se marchase a buscar al rubio, ella llamo a Mina y ambos quedaron en mirar una película y comer helado hasta engordar para acompañar a Hinata en el duelo.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Pasa!—exclamo Mina, se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la pelirosa.

—Mina-chan, hola —saludo la muchacha sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. Luego sonrió con pena a la Hyuga que trato de devolverle lo más real su sonrisa —Hinata, te traje helado —le extendió el pote —y tiene tus sabores preferidos.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —sonrió la peliazul esta vez con más sinceridad. —No podre comérmelo yo solo, ¿compartimos?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamo la pelirosa, volviendo a sonreír.

Se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón cama y comenzaron tomar el helado desde el pote con cucharadas.

—¿Y la cerda? —pregunto Sakura extrañada de no verla.

—La llame, pero no me atendió el celular —Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Tenten está en su cita con Neji-niisan —sonrió Hinata cuando la Haruno pregunto por la castaña de chonguitos.

—Hinata, no quiero presionarte —la expresión de tristeza que paso por el rostro de Sakura hizo que Hinata saca su sonrisa—Pero me gustaría que me contaras que sucedió con Naruto... si quieres claro.

—No te preocupes —fingió sonreír —Te lo contare, confió en ti, Sakura-chan.

Hinata comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido con Naruto y sin poder evitarlo soltó algunas lágrimas. Sakura y Mina se miraron con preocupación y se acercaron para consolarla.

—Sé que es difícil la situación, Hinata-chan, pero tal vez si le das una oportunidad a Naruto...

—Es que yo...

—No creo que una oportunidad sea lo ideal, Sakura. Él no se la merece. —dijo Mina con seriedad, las dos se sorprendieron al escucharla hablar así —Amo a mi hermano, pero él fue un tonto contigo, ttebane.

Hinata bajo la cabeza.

—Sabemos que Naruto fue un tonto, pero también que él por las personas que quiere hace lo imposible —defendió la pelirosa. Se sentía un poco molesta con la rubia por escucharla hablar así de su hermano.

—Exacto, pero Naruto suele darse cuenta de las cosas muy tarde. No me malinterpretes, Sakura, pero Naruto es mi gemelo. Yo conozco todo sobre él y sé que está arrepentido como las demás veces también se arrepintió mucho, pero si Hinata sigue perdonándolo, él va a seguir dañándola.

—¡Mina-chan! —exclamo Sakura molesta.

—Ella tiene razón, Sakura-chan —dijo Hinata con la cabeza agachada y lágrimas en sus ojos. Sakura la miro con pena y Minako inexpresiva, se sentía mal decir esas palabras, pero eran la verdad —Naruto-kun no es malo, sé que lo hace cuando esta ebrio, pero si no le hago entender que puede perderme entonces todo seguirá igual.

—Pero él te quiere, Hinata...

—Yo no creo que...

—Hina, él te quiere —aseguro Mina con una sonrisa y colocando una mano sobre la suya—Solo que ha tenido las cosas muy fáciles. Tú no le diste problemas para que aceptaras ser su novia, y cuando una historia de amor no se construye con ciertas complicaciones suele ser débil ante tentaciones y problemas. Si aún amas a Naruto y quieres estar con él, entonces, mi amiga, te doy permiso para hacerlo sufrir todo lo que tú quieras, ttebane.

Sakura y Hinata reflexionaron las palabras de la rubia mientras pensaban en sus propias relaciones. Por parte de la pelirosa, ella si le había dado ciertos inconvenientes a Sasuke, pues cuando ella se declaró y él la rechazo cruelmente, se propuso a si misma jamás volver a ser la misma fingir de Sasuke Uchiha. Años después, cuando su novio se le declaro, ella lo rechazo y se hizo rogar por unos meses hasta que finalmente el azabache demostró con acciones que la quería, por muy poco demostrativo que fuese.

Por otro lado, Hinata recordó con facilidad cuando Naruto se acercó un día en principios del año en el patio de la universidad y le pidió que fuese su novia. Ella prácticamente le había gritado que si para luego desmayarse en sus brazos. Sí que era patética.

—¡Estoy contigo, Mina-chan! —exclamo Sakura alzando uno de sus puños y mostró una mirada seria y llena de determinación. Tomo las manos de la Uzumaki y ambas se miraron serías y seguras —Vamos a hacer que Hinata le haga sufrir penurias y creces al maldito de Naruto.

—Ten por seguro eso, Sakura-chan. Los hombres no se saldrán con la suya, ttebane.

—Pero, chicas...

—¡No te preocupes, Hinata-chan! ¡Mañana hay reunión de código rojo en la Base Femenina! ¡No permitiré tu corazón roto por un puto hombre, ttebane!

A Hinata solo le resbalo una gota en la cabeza al ver el fuego en los ojos de sus dos amigas.

—_Quizá Mina-chan tenga razón. El problema es que no sé si aguantaré tanto tiempo estar sin Naruto-kun_ —pensó con pena. Se sentía muy triste y sabía que el lunes lo vería inevitablemente, pues siempre compartían mesa en el almuerzo, solían ir a verlo jugar al futbol americano con Sasuke, Kiba y Neji. Todo a partir de ahora sería duro.

—¡Animo, Hinata! —grito emocionada Sakura y le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi la dejo sin oxígeno —Elijamos una película que no sea romántica ni tampoco de terror.

—¿Puede ser una de comedia? —inquirió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Claro! Necesitas reírte —dijo Mina sonriendo. Su celular sonó estruendosamente y se levantó del sillón —Iré a atender y de paso haré palomitas.

Sakura y Hinata asintieron y se pusieron a buscar alguna película en internet para ver desde la laptop mientras Mina atendía la llamada en la cocina.

—¿Hola?

—Mina.

La bolsa de palomitas se le cayó de las manos y pego un salto ante la emoción.

—¡Itachi! —escucho la ligera risita de su novio desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. Ya quiero verte —un sonrojo se adornó de sus mejillas mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

—Volveré dentro de unas horas, sobre las cuatro de la mañana estaré allí. Quizás un poco antes.

—¡¿Enserio?! —chillo encantada y no pudo evitar reprimir una tonta risita. —Te estaré esperando.

—No es necesario...

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Hace casi dos meses no te veo, ttebane!

—Lo siento, es que...

—Lo sé, ttebane, el trabajo —suspiro la muchacha, pero enseguida se animó al recordar que pronto estaría con ella —Estaré en el departamento de todas formas. Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan vinieron a visitarme y cenaremos aquí, seguramente.

—Diviértete. Nos veremos en unas horas.

—¡Claro que si, ttebane! ¡Adiosito!

Termino la llamada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que poco a poco fue descendiente hasta que su expresión se lleno de seriedad y tristeza, algo que sucedía comúnmente con la Uzumaki. Siempre estaba aparentando esa espontaneidad, desde pasar a estar tranquila a estar hiperactiva, pero lo cierto es que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba triste. ¿Y cómo no si su novio era un obsesivo con el trabajo? Hace algún tiempo los problemas en la pareja se fueron agrandando por este tema, por ello mismo ella había ido a vivir a su casa, para tratar de que la distancia entre ellos se disminuyera y pasaran mas tiempo juntos, pero Itachi cada vez parecía mas lejano y los viajes al exterior se hicieron mas continuos al igual que sus reuniones hasta tarde.

_—Soy una hipócrita. Le doy consejos a Hinata-chan cuando ni siquiera yo puedo seguirlos. Después de todo, yo siempre le hice las cosas fáciles a Itachi._ —pensó con tristeza y un fuerte dolor se instalo en el pecho junto con el vacío que la soledad le había rasgado en el corazón a través de los años —_Él nunca tuvo que esforzarse en enamorarme porque yo ya lo amaba, en cambio, yo me obligue a madurar para que él se fijase en mi como una mujer y no como la niña que conoció por el amigo de su primo._

Suspiro con tristeza y coloco la bolsa de palomitas en el microondas. Minutos después, las saco cuando el tiempo finalizo y las coloco en un recipiente. Para cuando volvió a la sala, traía esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro que nadie noto. Porque nadie notaba cuando ella parecía morir por dentro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nuevamente, espero que el capitulo y esta historia les guste c: Mis historias siempre tienen drama y romance a un estilo que se moldea con los personajes, pero también tienen humor porque me gusta que todo sea mas liviano para leer y no lleno de tensión y densidad ante cada mal rato que pasen. Desde mi perspectiva, siempre las cosas malas se deben tomar con cierto humor, ya sea uno alegre o uno negro (en lo personal, me inclino hacia el último). _

_Ojala esta historia sea bienvenida y les agradezco desde ya haber llegado hasta aquí, leyendo mi novela c: No tengo días fijos para subir, pero seguramente serán los lunes, o por lo menos por ahora._

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece.**

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_¡Holis! Vengo con el segundo capitulo. No es un gran capitulo, pero como el primero me quedo bastante largo decidí hacer una parte un capitulo c: _

_Agradezco muchísimo los reviews,follow&amp;fav, al mismo tiempo, me alegro que la fic este siendo bien recibida por ustedes y también el pj oc. Sin más, el capitulo.  
_

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

_**En problemas**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así a mi Hinata-chan? —pregunto para si mismo en voz alta, soltó un suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su botella de sake.  
—Porque eres un dobe —contesto con indiferencia Sasuke. Una vena se hincho en la cabeza de Naruto y volteo el rostro para fulminarlo con los ojos redondos y blancos.  
—¡No me digas dobe, teme! —exclamo atrayendo varias miradas. Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el escandalo que ocasionaba siempre —¡Ya sé que soy un idiota, ttebayo! ¡No es necesario que me recuerdes!  
—Hmph. No lo he hecho las tres veces anteriores y no funciono para nada. Sigues siendo un idiota, Naruto.—dijo Sasuke indiferente y dio un sorbo a su botella—_Lo peor de todo es que me arruino un sábado a la noche. Estúpido dobe, me las pagara._ —pensó por dentro y Naruto se alejó al percibir un aura maligna alrededor de Sasuke.  
—Ya ni me lo recuerdes —reposo su cabeza en la barra y cerro los ojos con fuerza —No debí haber tomado tanto en la fiesta de Nagato.  
—Hn.  
—¡Pero no podía decir que no! ¡Tenía que ir, teme! ¡Era su cumpleaños! —chillo desesperado y sacando su cabeza de la barra, incorporándose nuevamente.  
—Hn

* * *

Neji y Tenten estaban en un bar de mala muerte mientras tomaban sus respectivas bebidas a la vez que Lee, su amigo de la infancia, le relataba su gran viaje que hizo con Gai-sensei subiendo las montañas sobre algún monte y la maratón que participaron en aquellos pueblos.  
La castaña estaba deprimida porque por fin Neji había decidido verla algo más como su mejor amiga y compañera de entrenamiento en el dojo y finalmente verla como toda una mujer. Pero antes de que pudieran entrar al cine, había aparecido Rock Lee diciendo que había perdido a Chouji y Shino y no sabia donde estaban, por lo que se quedo con ellos y los obligo a ir a ese bar asqueroso donde todos le dirigían la mirada coqueta. Ella solo había usado unos jeans ajustados junto con una remera sin mangas y un blazer negro que Ino le había prestado y dejo caer su cabello al aire para cambiar un poco el estilo. Si, había logrado su cometido de impresionar a Neji, pero no por ello quería que la mayoría de los hombres la miraran de manera pervertida.  
—_Cuando les cuente a las chicas voy a ser la burla del añ_o —Tenten dejo caer su cabeza deprimida y soltó un suspiro. Neji noto esa acción y se sintió un poco mal, quería que ella lo pasara bien y las cosas no estaban resultando genial.  
—¡Neji, Tenten! —llamo la atención de ambos y miraron donde Lee señalaba con su índice para nada disimulado —¡Ahí están Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun! ¡Saludemos!  
Neji solo gruño y a Tenten le salió una gotita en la cabeza.  
—Creo que seria descortés molestarlo, Lee —dijo Tenten.  
—Descortés sería no saludarlos —insistió el cejotas y tomo las muñecas de ambos para arrastrarlos —¡Allí vamos!  
—¡Suéltame, Lee, yo puedo solo!

* * *

—¡Solo necesito que Hinata-chan me escuche!  
—Suerte con ello.  
—¡No seas pesimista, teme bastado! —exclamo Naruto con una vena hinchada. —¡No quiero que las cosas con mi Hinata-chan terminen así!  
—¿Y cómo quieres que terminen? —molesto el azabache y se retuvo de sonreír con satisfacción. Amaba joderlo.  
—¡No quiero que terminen, teme insensible! ¡Yo adoro a mi Hinata-chan!  
—¿Pero la amas? —esa pregunta dejo en blanco a Naruto y con el puño, que estaba levantado, lo dejo a su costado —Hmph, me lo imaginaba.  
—¡¿Qué te imaginabas, teme?! —chillo Naruto — ¡Nadie me cree! ¡No quise besar a esa chica! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro!  
—¿Qué dijiste, Uzumaki?  
Sasuke y Naruto abrieron los ojos en grande y voltearon la cabeza hacia atrás para observar a Neji Hyuga, quien estaba de lado de su mejor amiga Tenten y hacia el otro lado estaba Rock Lee, ambos alejándose del Hyuga que desprendía un aura asesina a su alrededor y dispuesto a asesinar al ex novio de su prima. Neji era muy sobreprotector con Hinata, y aunque Naruto solo había tenido suerte que Neji se haya enterado una sola vez (la segunda vez que la engaño) de las cagadas de Naruto y por suerte Hinata había evitado que el rubio fuese asesinado, ahora nada evitaba que le cortara la cabeza.  
—Ehh...Neji, jejeje ¿Qué tal?—Naruto fingió una sonrisa y se rasco la nuca, pero al notar que esto aumento las ganas de apresurar su muerte, decidió ser totalmente sincero. Neji era su amigo a pesar que le había amenazado a muerte cuando supo que salía con su prima —Lo siento, Neji, yo...  
No pudo terminar de decir nada porque enseguida el de cabellera castaña le dio un puñetazo que lo mando directo al suelo. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Neji se coloco encima de él para seguir golpeándolo. Sasuke pensó en detener la pelea, pero supuso que Naruto se lo merecía por idiota.  
—¡Uchiha! —le grito Lee, llamando la atención del azabache. —¡Cantinero, deme todo el alcohol disponible! —exigió levantando una mano en alto. A Sasuke, Tenten y al cantinero le salieron una gota en la cabeza por la petición, pues Neji y Naruto habían comenzado una gran pelea y todos habían echo una ronda para alentar a quien creía que ganara. El cantinero finalmente le dio los tragos a Lee y este se los tomo con rapidez, logrando que casi al instante (y por su poca resistencia al alcohol) quedase ebrio —¡Peleemos y así decidiremos quien se queda con la bella flor de cerezo!  
Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo fulmino con la mirada. Cierto que el cejotas estaba enamorado de su novia, y aunque esta siempre lo rechazaba, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad lo enfrentaba. Tal vez esta era una buena excusa para sacarse la bronca de no haber podido pasar tiempo con Sakura y de paso dejarle claro a Rock Lee que la pelirosa era su chica.  
—¡No, Lee, Sasuke! ¡Ustedes no!—grito Tenten horrorizada cuando estos también comenzaron a pelear —_¿Y ahora que hago? ¡Maldito Neji! ¡Se supone que hoy saldríamos a nuestra primera cita y ya de por si estaba arruinada cuando Lee apareció de la nada y nos obligo venir a este horrible bar!_ —de sus ojos salían cascadas de lagrimas y se inclino hacia abajo con los brazos colgados, mostrando resignación y un aura de depresión a su alrededor —_Y pensar que íbamos a salir de la friendzone... ¡Incluso me puse zapatos! ¡Zapatos!_  
La policía llego, llamada por el dueño del bar, y sacaron a los cuatro jóvenes para llevárselos directamente a la patrulla.  
—¡Tenten! ¡Llama a Hanabi y dile que mande al abogado de la familia! —le grito Neji a lo lejos. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando noto que la castaña estaba sentada en la barra con las piernas balanceándose mientras coqueteaba con el cantinero. Una vena se hincho de su frente y trato de salirse del agarre de los policías que lo tenían agarrado —¡Tenten!  
—_Sufre por dejarme en la friendzone, Neji_ —pensó Tenten curvando una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro justo cuando terminaron de llevarse al castaño. —_No llamare a Sakura ni a Mina. Que se arreglen solitos._

* * *

—¡Exijo mi abogado! ¡Quiero hablar con mi abogado, ttebayo! —gritaba Naruto a todo pulmón. Estaba encerrado al igual que Sasuke y un barrigón que estaba dormido sobre el suelo boca abajo. Pasaba una taza de acero por las rejas una y otra vez —¡Tengo derecho a guardar silencio porque todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra en un tribun...! ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo, teme?!  
—¡Cállate, dobe, que por tu culpa estamos encerrados aquí! —grito Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y una vena hinchada en su frente a la vez que tenia un tic en uno de sus ojos. Estaba cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba a le diesen la oportunidad de hablar por teléfono.  
—¡No es mi culpa, teme! ¡Si tú no hubieses peleado con cejotas no estaríamos en este aprieto! ¡Al menos tu podrías pagar mi fianza, ttebayo!  
—¡No volveré a pagarte la fianza, usuratonkachi!  
—¡Eres un bastardo!  
—Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee; están libres —dijo un guardia abriendo la otra celda que estaba al frente. Se podía ver a Lee haciendo abdominales; a pesar de estar golpeado, estaba indignado porque Uchiha le había dado fuertes golpes.  
—_¡Voy a vencer a Uchiha y mi querida Sakura vendrá a mis brazos! ¡Haré sentir orgulloso a Gai-sensei!_ —pensó el muchacho apretando un puño y alzándolo hacia arriba mientras la imagen de una fogata enorme aparecía detrás de él. Al guardia se le formo una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
En cambio, Neji estaba cruzado de brazos contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba golpeado y sangraba su labio, pero lo que le tenia más molesto era la situación de su prima con Naruto. Esperaba que esta vez Hinata no quisiera volver con el rubio, porque no iba a permitirle volver a chocarse con la misma pared. Debía hablar con ella urgente. Y también con Tenten. Oh si, con ella iba a cruzar unas cuantas palabras.  
Le abrieron la reja y ambos salieron caminando hacia la salida.  
—¡Oiga, oficial! ¡Ellos salen y nosotros no! ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer mi llamada, ttebayo?!  
—Porque ellos no llamaron a un tal Teuchi para que le mande ramen a la comisaria —respondió Sasuke con una vena hinchada en la cabeza.  
—Cierto, ttebayo jejeje.  
Sasuke le dio un zape en la cabeza y Naruto exclamo de dolor mientras tomaba su cabeza en las manos.  
—¡No me culpes, teme! ¡Ero-sennin esta de viaje y Mina-chan seguramente me odia, no pagara la fianza! ¡El ramen es lo único que me anima ahora!  
—Hmph, eres un estúpido, Naruto. Por suerte yo si tengo mi llamada adicional.  
—¡Ya se! ¡Llama a Kakashi-sensei!  
—Kakashi esta en su luna de miel con Anko ¿Lo recuerdas?  
—¡¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei dejo de ser un mujeriego y se caso ahora?! —chillo el rubio dramáticamente y a Sasuke se le cayo una gota en su cabeza.

* * *

—Sasuke-kun no ha vuelto —suspiro Sakura mientras se tiraba en su cama recién bañada.  
Recién llegaba del departamento de Mina después de haber estado pasando un momento agradable con Hinata y la rubia. Ino había dejado una nota diciendo que pasaría la noche con su novio Sai y que mañana la vería, pues vivían juntas.

Se sentía decepcionada de Naruto y le iba a moler a golpes en cuanto lo viese, solo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas. Suficiente tendría con su hermana y con ella.  
Volvió a largar un suspiro y sujeto su celular con fuerza para estar atenta a la llamada de su novio, pero bastaron cinco minutos después para caer a los brazos de Morfeo.  
Su celular cayó al suelo y se impacto contra el mármol de tal forma que la tapa se abrió y al batería se salió.  
—Sasuke-kun —murmuro melosa mientras sonreía de forma bobalicona al soñar con su lindo novio.

* * *

Sasuke tuvo un tic en el ojo mientras apretaba con fuerza el teléfono de la comisaria. Sakura no atendía su mierda de celular y ahora no tendría a nadie para llamar. Itachi estaba de viaje ¿Y ahora que haría?  
—Se termino el tiempo, cariño —dijo una mujer policía con una expresión de querer saltar sobre él.  
Sasuke trago grueso saliva por su garganta y se esforzó en hacer una sonrisa coqueta a una mujer de veinte años mayor. —_Lo siento, Sakura._  
—¿Podría dejarme hacer una ultima llamada? Es que no me han atendido —explico y le dirigió una mirada seductora —Además, usted podría seguir limándose esas preciosas uñas que tiene. Las mujeres con las uñas perfectas son mas... apasiónales — la mujer junto sus manos y de sus ojos se formaron corazones. Sasuke casi vomito.  
—¡Has todas las llamadas, hermosura! —exclamo la policía y se dejo caer en su silla que estaba algo lejana del teléfono y se centro en mirarlo como si fuese un pedazo de carne. El azabache estaba decidido a jamás volver por allí, ni siquiera le importaba si asesinaban a Naruto.  
Marco el numero de la única persona que podía pagar la fianza, esta le contesto al quinto tono de la llamada.  
—¿Itachi? ¿Eres tú? —exclamo una voz un tanto adormilada pero llena de emoción.  
—Hmph, para tu desgracia, no.  
—Oh, eres tú, sabandija —suspiro Mina con decepción. Creía que era su novio diciéndole que ya estaba llegando, pues llegaba antes de lo previsto a Konoha. —¿Qué quieres?  
—Tuvimos una pelea en un bar. Naruto y yo estamos en la cárcel.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que en la cárcel!? ¡Sasuke, peinado de pollo, pensaba que tu eras el inteligente y Naruto el atractivo de los dos, ttebane!  
—_Solo lo dice porque Naruto es su hermano_ —pensó Sasuke, pues él sabía que era mucho mas atractivo que su rubio amigo —_¿Pero que carajos pienso? No es el momento_ —se regaño mentalmente —Necesitamos que pagues la fianza.  
—¿Quieres que salga a la calle una dama como yo a estas horas?—dijo con falsa indignación. No le haría mal molestar a Sasuke un poco.  
—Que yo recuerde, las damas no hacen de strippers ni se les chorrea el alcohol cuando beben.  
Una vena se le hincho en la vena de Mina, pero antes de reaccionar mal, sonrió socarrona —Oh, ¿recuerdas aquella vez? También salimos con Hinata-chan, Tenten e Ino. Oh, y Sakura-chan —el azabache se alertó al instante — Recuerdo su corto vestido rojo y como subió a la tarima para abrir las piernas ¿tú te acuerdas, Sasuke? Oh si, cierto que tu no estabas, ttebane.  
—¡Solo ven a sacarnos de aquí! —exclamo con furia. Realmente odiaba a su cuñada.  
—Olvídalo, que Naruto lo considere su castigo por hacer sufrir a Hinata-chan —dijo con seriedad.  
—¡Entonces sácame a mi!  
—Mucho menos. Itachi vendrá en unas horas y lo quiero solo para mí, no para que socorra al bobalicón de su hermanito. Gracias al cielo que solo te dan una llamada, ttebane, así no podrás llamarlo. Y seguramente el baka de mi hermano desaprovecho su llamada ¿No es así?  
—¡Eres una...!  
—¡También te quiero, cuñado! ¡Adiosito!  
Y le corto. Sasuke se quedo con el teléfono en la mano y un tic nuevamente se formo en su ojo mientras tenia muchos venas de furia en su frente.  
—¡Has todas las llamadas que quieras, cariño! —el grito de la mujer lo hizo dar vueltas. Ella estaba sacándole fotos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
Sasuke sonrió socarronamente, cosa que hizo derretir de a la policía, y marco el numero de su hermano. Si Mina seguía creyéndose lo más importante para Itachi, entonces estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

Los dos ya no aguantaban la espera, menos ahora que el inconsciente compañero de celda que tenían estaba cantando una canción, aun ebrio y muy desafinada. Sasuke rechinaba los dientes mientras Naruto fulminaba con la mirada al tipo.  
—¡Pero cállate, grandísimo idiota! —le grito el rubio sin poder aguantarse mas.  
—¡¿A quién le dices idiota, enano estúpido?! — exclamo el hombre levantándose torpemente.  
—¡A ti, viejo decrepito! ¡Quieres que mis lindos tímpanos se queden destrozados por tu culpa!  
Pronto ambos empezaron a gritarse entre ellos, lo que ocasiono que Sasuke tuviera un dolor de cabeza aun más fuerte que el anterior.  
—Maldita sea, Itachi, sácame de aquí —rogaba por dentro.  
—Uzumaki, Uchiha, están libres. —dijo el guardia apareciendo y abriéndoles la reja.  
—¡Ya era hora, ttebayo! —exclamo el rubio y salió con rapidez de allí, ignorando al ebrio que juraba golpearlo en cuanto lo viera por la calle —¡Mi Mina-chan pago nuestra fianza, teme!  
—Ya te dije que no llame a Minako —replico el azabache saliendo de la celda. Ambos caminaron detrás del guarda que los llevaba hacia la salida.  
—¿Entonces a quien llamaste? —inquirió el rubio con curiosidad.  
—Hmph —Sasuke se ahorro las palabras, pronto vería quien los había sacado de aquel mugroso lugar.  
Atravesaron las puertas y se encontraron con el mayor de los Uchiha mirándolos con reproche, pero también con cierta burla en los ojos.  
—¡Itachi! —grito el rubio y le sonrió a su cuñado. Corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza y comenzó a restregar su mejilla contra la suya —¡Gracias por sacarnos de allí, dattebayo! Estoy feliz que seas tú y no Mina-chan, me despellejaría vivo.  
—_A mi va a despellejarme vivo si sigo tardándome_ —pensó Itachi con una mueca en el rostro.—Naruto, por favor, apártate.  
El rubio le hizo caso y se rasco la cabeza sonriendo en grande. Itachi le dirigió una mirada a su hermano y este se cruzo de brazos mientras afilaba la mirada.  
—Siempre metiéndote en problemas, otuoto-baka.  
—Hmph, cállate.

* * *

Mina caminaba de un lugar a otro de su departamento mientras mascullaba maldiciones contra su novio, su hermano y su cuñado. Había recibido un mensaje de Itachi diciéndole que Sasuke se había metido en problemas y tardaría en llegar. Tal vez si debió ir a sacarlos para poder disfrutar ella sola a su novio.  
_—Pero que va, no pensaba ni loca salir a las tres de la mañana y menos cuando mi auto esta en el taller. ¡Quiero a mi bebe conmigo!_—lloriqueo con un aura deprimida, aun faltaban dos días para ir a retirar a su auto del taller.  
Escucho el sonido de su laptop anunciando una notificación. En la espera había querido matar el tiempo adelantando los trabajos de la universidad y tenia que ponerse de acuerdo con Juugo, su compañero y amigo, ya que ambos estudiaban la misma carrera y eran un equipo en los trabajos prácticos, pero hacia tiempo que el pelinaranja se había ido a dormir y ella dejo el Facebook abierto.  
Se encamino hacia la mesa donde había dejado la laptop y se sentó en la silla. Observo curiosa el mensaje privado que le habían enviado y abrió el contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver la fotografía que le habían enviado.  
_"¿Qué te parece? Tu hermano y yo de vuelta juntos, Mina-chan. Será un placer volver a ser tu cuñada."_  
Mina apretó con fuerza los dientes al igual que sus manos, volviéndolas puño. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que fuera ella con quien Naruto se había mandado su última cagada, se supone que ella se había ido a vivir al otro lado del mundo con su padre Orochimaru, pero parece que habían vuelto.  
Hacia bastante tiempo que Shion no causaba desastres en su vida y no se extraño ante la jugarreta de enviarle una fotografía de ella besando a su hermano para hacerla amargar, y obviamente, darle una advertencia de que lo que se venia iba a estar jodido. Después de todo, la envidia siempre había sido una característica de la pelirroja y ni hablar de la hermana de esta, Tayuya.  
—_Y pensar que ella fue mi mejor amiga, pero me traiciono al igual que Tayuya_—pensó con rencor y entro al perfil de la muchacha para bloquearla —No voy a permitir que vuelva a jugar con el corazón de Naruto. —se dijo a si misma con seguridad. Por culpa de ella, Naruto se había convertido en un mujeriego que no había vuelto a confiar en las mujeres hasta que comenzó a fijarse en Hinata, pero siempre quedaban secuelas de un amor traicionero y malvado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No es un gran capitulo, pero yo me divertí haciendo la pelea de Sasuke y Mina (?) _

_Sé que dije que subiría los lunes y subo un viernes, pero no se sorprendan si hoy subo como cualquier otro día puedo subir. _

_Comenten, por favor, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre el capitulo y la fic, también pueden hacer sugerencias que puedan ayudarme a enriquecer la historia c:_

_Saludos, ttebane, y muchas gracias por el apoyo!_


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece.**

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_¡Holis! Me tarde en subir porque no sabia como terminar el capitulo. Al principio tenia una idea en mente y me fui esviando y bueno, esto quedo T.T No es el mejor capitulo, pero es lo que hay (?)_

_Agradezco muchísimo los reviews,follow&amp;fav, me llena de alegría leer sus reviews  
_

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

_**Nada bueno**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke se encontraba llamando a Sakura a su celular nuevamente, pero la casilla de voz le saltaba y se estaba volviendo histérico si seguía en aquella cafetería sentado. Si no fuese porque Itachi le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él sí o sí temprano, ya se hubiese ido al departamento de su novia.

—_Pero Itachi no llega y yo no estoy demasiado paciente_ —gruño. Hacia unos veinte minutos lo había llamado y este aseguro estar allí pronto.

Escucho la campana de la puerta de la cafetería y dirigió sus ojos para observar a su hermano entrar con un semblante serio y con el ceño fruncido, vestido con su elegante traje de negocios que típicamente usaba. Sasuke noto que estaba molesto y se imaginó el por qué.

—Siento la demora, Sasuke. —nada más decirlo, se sentó enfrente de su hermano menor.

—¿Te peleaste con Minako?

—Si —contesto cortante y con la mirada le advirtió que no quería seguir hablando de aquel tema.

—Hmph. Terminemos con esto rápido.

Itachi dejo soltar unas carpetas con papeles enfrente de su hermano y este levanto la ceja para luego mirarlo. Tomo una de las carpetas y la abrió, ensanchando los ojos ante el contenido.

—Esto es...

—Desgraciadamente, sí.

* * *

Hinata se despertó a la siguiente mañana con el ruido del despertador, pero como era domingo prefirió quedarse en cama por unas cuantas horas más. Todavía se sentía muy triste por lo ocurrido el día anterior y no evito que lagrimas se le escaparan de su rostro. Escondió la cabeza en la almohada y decidió dormir un poco más, sin saber que el sueño la llevaría a un precioso recuerdo junto con su amado rubio.

_—¡Hinata-chan, por aquí!_

_La peliazul se dio vuelta para ver a lo lejos a Naruto, quien movía un brazo para señalarle donde estaba mientras sostenía una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro junto con los ojos cerrados. Hinata se sonrojo al verlo, estaba con unos jeans azules y una remera blanca que hacía que se marcaran sus músculos y su abdomen._

_Camino con cierta torpeza donde estaba el rubio, en la fuente de los deseos. El día era precioso, una hermosa tarde de primavera en donde las flores renacían y todos salían a disfrutar el hermoso domingo, por lo que en el parque había mas parejas, muchas familias y niños correteando con sus barriletes. Hinata se sentía feliz porque Naruto al fin le había pedido una cita._

_—¡Wow, te ves hermosa, Hinata-chan! —comento Naruto, Hinata se sonrojo aun mas y tuvo que poner mucho de su autocontrol para no desmayarse._

_Hinata llevaba un vestido color blanco con pequeñas flores de variados colores. Era ajustado en el busto con pequeñas y finas mangas mientras a partir de su cintura se abría y quedaba una linda caída que le llevaba hasta unos centímetros más arriba de su rodilla. Era su vestido preferido porque había pertenecido a su madre, solo había hecho un par de reformas para acentuarlo a la época._

_—Gra-gracia-as, Naruto-kun—balbuceo la Hyuga avergonzada y ladeo la cabeza hacia otro lado —T-tu t-también te ves b-bien._

_—Encanto Uzumaki —dijo el rubio con heroísmo, a Hinata se le resbalo una gota en la cabeza al observar el brillo que comenzaba a desprender —¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al parque hasta que sea la hora de almorzar? ¡Podemos ir al Ichiraku ramen!—expreso con emoción._

_—E-es que yo... —Hinata mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y levanto la canasta que traía en sus manos —Traje algo para el almuerzo._

_—¿Lo cocinaste tú, Hinata-chan? —la muchacha solo asintió con las mejillas más enrojecidas —¡Entonces debe estar delicioso, ttebayo! ¡Cocinas estupendo!_

_—Gra-gracias._

_Justo cuando Naruto iba a hablar nuevamente, una pelota le golpeó la cabeza haciendo que se fuera hacia adelante y casi cayera al suelo. Hinata se colocó las manos en la boca por la sorpresa y se preocupó._

_—¡¿Quién demonios pateo eso?! —grito Naruto, tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza y muchas venas marcándose de la furia._

_—¡Lo siento, se me escapo! —exclamo un pequeño niño con cabello castaño y desordenado, se estaba rascando la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa zorruna._

_—¡Lo vas a sentir cuando te de una tunda por ello, niño maldito!_

_—¡Si es que puedes, idiota!—le respondió el niño con una vena marcada en la frente._

_—Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata, atrayendo la atención del rubio. Le sonrió para calmarlo —Solo fue un accidente._

_—¡Pero me dolió, Hinata-chan! —lloriqueo con los ojos grandes y aguosos._

_—¡Ja! ¡Eres un maricon haciéndole caso a una mujer!—se burló el niño pero fue callado cuando Naruto le tiro la pelota y le dio directo en la cara, haciéndolo caer._

_—¡Konohamaru! —grito una niña pelinaranja junto con un niño castaño que le salían un moco de agua por la nariz._

_—¡Eso te pasa por molestar a Hinata-chan, niño estúpido!_

_—¡Yo no molestaba a tu novia, idiota! ¡Pobre de ella que sale con un tarado como tú! —replico Konohamaru con la marca roja de la pelota en la cara y sentándose en el césped._

_Hinata se sonrojo al escucharlo, pensaban que ella era la novia de Naruto-kun, su amado rubio amante del ramen._

_—**¿Es qué parecemos novios?**—pregunto con las mejillas ardiendo mientras sostenía su rostro con sus dos manos —**¿Enserio nos vemos tan bien juntos que las personas automáticamente piensan que estamos juntos?**_

_Y mientras Hinata seguía en su sueño de Naruto y ella como la pareja del año, el rubio estaba frente a frente (aunque él se agacho hasta la altura del niño) con Konohamaru insultándose y lanzando de sus ojos rayitos._

Soltó una pequeña risita al recordar cómo había iniciado su primera cita, y es que ese día no solo la habían pasado a solas, habían invitado a los tres niños unirse a su picnic y luego jugaron a la pelota con ellos. Puede que hayan estado con otras personas, pero había sido una cita especial para ella. Naruto había tenido atenciones muy lindas hacia su persona y realmente se veían como una pareja formal a los ojos de los demás.

Justo cuando estaba por volver a deprimirse, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con brusquedad, haciéndola saltar de la cama y directo al piso.

—¡Despierta, Hinata-chan! —grito Mina seguida por Tenten. Al parecer la Uzumaki no se encontraba para nada de buen humor—¡Esto es un código rojo, nos vamos para el departamento de Ino y Sakura!

—¿Nani? —Hinata estaba adolorida en el suelo sin entender nada.

—¡Que te levantes, ttebane! —el grito amenazador de su amiga la hizo incorporarse al instante, Tenten estaba detrás de la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa y secándose las gotas de sudor de la cabeza con un pañuelo blanco.

—¿Qué le pasa a Mina-chan? —pregunto Hinata en susurros hacia Tenten una vez que Mina se dispuso a buscar en el armario de Hinata algo que usara ese día.

—Cuando pase a buscarla estaba peleando con Itachi-san —susurro la castaña.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero él no volvía de viaje por la madrugada?

—¡Las estoy escuchando, ttebane! —exclamo Minako, dándose vuelta y fulminando con la mirada a sus amigas. Le lanzo una remera y unos jeans a Hinata y luego tomo a Tenten del brazo y salieron deprisa hacia afuera de la habitación —¡Cámbiate rápido, Hina-chan! —dijo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo junto con una Tenten asustada por los cambios de humores.

Hinata rió nerviosa con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

—Esto es imposible —mascullo Sasuke con preocupación.

—No, no lo es —dijo Itachi con seriedad y le dio un sorbo al café que había pedido

—¿Por eso has estado viajando tanto?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenía que resolver esto yo solo, fue mi culpa.

—Hmph. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Mira la siguiente carpeta.

Sasuke la tomo con un nudo en el estómago, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar para nada, y lo comprobó cuando vio el contenido.

—Itachi ¿Qué hiciste?— Sasuke miro a su hermano con preocupación y este bajo la cabeza hacia su café.

El Uchiha mayor desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de mano que su novia le había regalado con tristeza.

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi!—exclamo una Mina de dieciséis años con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida. Se encontraban en el departamento que compartían los hermanos Uchiha, ambos sentados en el sillón negro._

_Itachi tomo la pequeña caja envuelta en papel de color y le sonrió a su novia, agradeciéndole al mismo tiempo. Abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso reloj de plata puro._

_—No sabía que más regalarte —se sonrojo apenada y miro hacia un costado— Como siempre estas estudiando o trabajando, creí que deberías tener algo que te hiciera recordar todo el tiempo que pasas lejos de mí, ttebane._

_—Siempre estoy consciente cuando no estás conmigo, Mina —dijo él con su típica voz neutra, pero ella que lo conocía sabia a la perfección que lo dijo con mucha dulzura. La rubia volteo a verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y él se acercó hasta chocar su frente con la suya con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro—Es difícil estar sin ti, Mina._

_—¿Enserio? —inquirió la joven mientras sentía como su pecho explotaba de felicidad._

_Itachi tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y le dio un casto beso —Te lo juro._

Sasuke dejo las carpetas donde estaban anteriormente y se paró sin decir nada. Tomo unos billetes de su billetera y los dejo arriba de la mesa.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, Itachi.

Se fue dejando al Uchiha mayor con sus pensamientos y tristeza, pues sabía que ahora en adelante nada sería fácil.

—_Mina, lo siento. Tendrás que seguir esperándome._

* * *

Neji se alarmo ante el terrible ruido que se escuchó en la planta de arriba, justo donde estaban los dormitorios de sus primas. Su tío lo había llamado para arreglar unos asuntos sobre la empresa familiar, pero al escuchar el estruendo se dirigió hacia las escaleras y las subió. Llego justo cuando Mina cerró la puerta del cuarto de Hinata.

La atención del castaño se dirigió hacia Tenten, quien se puso tensa al ver que Neji había aparecido.

—¡Neji-kun!—exclamo Minako con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro —¿Cómo has estado? Supe que mi hermano te había dado unos buenos golpes ayer, espero que te duelan.

—Gracias, Minako —soltó con sarcasmo y fulminando con la mirada, pero Mina seguía sonriendo y de su alrededor salía una aura pura y flores. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la joven que se encontraba al lado de la rubia —Buenos días, Tenten.

—Buenos días, Neji —contesto la muchacha con una sonrisa. Se encontraba nerviosa por lo sucedido de ayer, al final no habían aclarado sus sentimientos y ella tenía miedo que al final él retrocediera.

—_No puedo creer que me salude con tanta alegría cuando ayer prácticamente me dejo metido adentro de ese lugar por horas y aguantando a Lee y al indeseable de Uzumaki_—pensó Neji con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Que tanto le ves a Tenten, ttebane? —dijo Mina con falsa inocencia, a ella le encantaba molestar a las personas y utilizaba su apariencia inocente y sincera. Neji y Tenten se sonrojaron al instante —Al parecer tienes moco en la cara, Tenten.

—¡Mina-chan! —exclamo la de chonguitos, sonrojada.

—Ya, ttebane, era broma —sonrió de lado con inocencia y los otros dos la miraron desconfiados —Cambiando de tema, Neji, ¿Qué demonios sucedió anoche? Me causaron más de un problema ese par de idiotas. —se cruzó de brazos y miro interrogante al castaño de pelo largo.

—El estúpido de tu hermano —contesto el Hyuga con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió mostrando seriedad en sus ojos —No voy a permitir que siga lastimando a Hinata-sama. Un tipo de su calaña no merece estar con la heredera de los imperios Hyuga, mucho menos alguien que no tiene un pasado prolijo, ni un presente decente o un futuro exitoso...

—Alto ahí —interrumpió Minako con frialdad, sus rasgos se endurecieron y se mostró completamente seria y molesta ante las palabras —Naruto es un idiota, es cierto, pero yo no voy a permitirte que hables así de él, ttebane. El pasado que mi hermano y yo tuvimos es el que nos tocó vivir, su presente es bastante discente porque no anda consumiendo drogas ni robando, está estudiando duramente. Y en cuanto a su futuro, pues que eso no te taladre la cabeza —volvió a sonreír amigable —Es mejor vivir el ahora que volverse un amargado pensando en el mañana. ¡Oh! ¿Pero que podrías saber tú, si eres un amargado impotente, ttebane?

—¡Mina-chan! —grito Tenten horrorizada y luego volteo a ver a Neji que tenía muchas venas en su cabeza y se notaba a metros que estaba por gritarle a la rubia. Se tuvo que tapar la boca con una mano para no soltar una carcajada.

—Tan despreciable como tu hermano. Era obvio si salen del mismo nido de ratas.

—Lo sé, Neji-kun, somos preciosos —dijo con una gran sonrisa.—Se entiende porque todos se enamoran de nosotros ¿Y cómo no? Somos rubios, de ojos azules, o en mi caso, violetas, y portadores de una personalidad amable, divertida y sociable. ¡Y somos geniales en la cama!—Justo en ese momento salió Hinata, sonrojándose por lo que había dicho su amiga. Noto que su primo estaba allí con cara de perro y Tenten con varias gotas en la cabeza —Oye, Hina-chan, ¿Naruto está bueno en la cama? Necesito saber si mi hermano no es impotente como Neji.

—¡Mina-chan!—exclamo Hinata con la cara completamente roja.

—¡Mejor vámonos!—sugirió Tenten al notar el aura maligna que desprendía Neji.

—¡Claro, ttebane! —tomo las manos de ambas de sus amigas y al pasar al lado del castaño, le dedico una sonrisa amigable con los ojos cerrados —¡Adiosito, chico impotente!

—_Si hay alguien que me saque de mis cabales además de Naruto, pues esa es su hermana_.—pensó Neji con rencor.

* * *

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunto Tenten una vez que se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué cosa, ttebane? —inquirió Mina con el ceño fruncido. Iba en el asiento de copiloto mientras Hinata iba atrás.

—Eso, molestarlo. Sabes que por una parte Naruto se merece los golpes de Neji.

—¿Nani? ¿Q-qué sucedió? ¿Neji-niisan golpeo a Naruto-kun? —dijo Hinata con preocupación.

Minako le relato en el camino al departamento de Sakura e Ino, quienes vivían juntas hacia unos meses. Tenten agrego un par de detalles de la pelea que presencio y su decisión de vengarse de Neji no llamando a Hanabi.

—Por eso lo hice, ttebane. Él se merece ser llamado "Neji Hyuga, el impotente" porque no sabe cómo satisfacerte.

—¡Ni siquiera nos hemos besado como para llegar a ese nivel, Mina-chan!—Tenten se sonrojo a mas no poder y regaño a su amiga quien sonreía inocente.

—También me iba a cobrar los golpes que le hizo a mi hermanito. Solo Sakura-chan o yo podemos hacerlo sufrir, ttebane. —A sus dos amigas se les resbalo una gota por la cabeza al escucharla.

* * *

Sakura termino de ordenar su departamento antes de que llegasen sus amigas. Ino aún no había llegado y todavía no contestaba el celular, por lo que estaba un poco preocupada por ella.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se dio cuenta que su celular no estaba por ninguna parte, así que comenzó a buscarlo y al encontrarlo debajo de la cama, coloco la batería y lo prendió para descubrir ¡¿75 llamas perdidas de Sasuke y 40 mensajes de texto?! Sin mencionar que su buzón de voz seguramente ya estaba saturado.

Llamo a su novio, preocupada de que algo malo haya sucedido.

—¡Sakura! —exclamo el azabache con enojo cuando contesto.

—Sasuke-kun, lo siento, es que...

—¿Por qué no contestaste el maldito celular, Sakura? —rugió él, haciendo suspirar a la pelirosa con cansancio.

—Lo tenía apagado. Disculpa, Sasuke-kun. —respondió, un poco consternada por la manera en que le hablaba.

—¿Solo eso tienes para decir? —pregunto con desconfianza.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estuve con mi amante, revolcándome en mi cuarto cuando tú en cualquier momento podrías llegar? —soltó con rabia e ironía, sin pasar por alto la vena que se estaba hinchando en su frente.

—Hmph.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—Pasare por ti.

—Hinata y las demás estarán aquí en pocos minutos, no creo que...—Pero Sasuke le corto la llamada, haciéndole sacar más venas en la frente —¡Uchiha que nunca me escuchas! —grito apretando con fuerza el celular.

Desde hacía tiempo que Sasuke había comenzado con sus absurdos celos, y todo porque la había visto en una fiesta muy apegada a Sasori, su profesor de teatro en títeres, solo que había estado tan enojado con ella y decidido a dejar el tema atrás que no la dejo explicar que Sasori era gay y estaba de novio con Deidara hacia un buen tiempo.

—Al principio sus celos eran monos. Ahora me siento cada vez más sofocada —dejo escapar un suspiro con tristeza y miro el celular. —Sasuke-kun...

No pudo seguir con triste porque el sonido de la puerta azotarse la hizo sobresaltar. Camino rápido hacia la entrada y vio a Ino quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda con brusquedad mientras farfullaba maldiciones.

—Cerda ¿Sucedió algo con Sai? —inquirió preocupada.

—¡Ay frentona! —miro a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sakura se acercó angustiada al ver así a su amiga.

* * *

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan! —saludaron todas a la vez cuando la pelirosa les abrió la puerta,

—Bienvenidas —sonrió la pelirosa y las hizo pasar —Ino está en el baño, ya vendrá.

—¿Has desayunado, Sakura? —pregunto Tenten, Hinata y Minako se sentaron en los sillones. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza —Pues iré a preparar mi desayuno y el de Hinata, alguien nos obligó a salir de la cama antes —fulmino con la mirada a la rubia y esta se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero un café para mí, por favor, ttebane —sonrió inocente la rubia y la castaña la miro con los ojos entrecerrados —No seas así, por pelear con Itachi no pude tomar mi desayuno a gusto.

—¿Peleaste con Itachi-san? —inquirió Hinata preocupada.

—Peleas de parejas, no te preocupes —mintió sonriendo falsamente y cerrando los ojos —Solo que el puto cabrán ya me está cansando con sus viajecitos, sus empresas y su hermanito.

—Está bien, entonces —asintió no muy segura la pelirosa.

—¡Aquí está por quien lloraban! —exclamo Ino apareciendo en escena con una pose sexy y una rosa en la boca.

—¡Ino!—saludaron las tres que no la habían visto.

—Ahora que estamos todas completas, creo que cada una puede empezar con sus actividades —dijo Sakura, llamando la atención de todas —Tenten, tú has el desayuno. Hinata tu puedes ayudarla. Mina-chan pon algo de música y tu cerda ve a ver si está el papacito que siempre espiamos.

—¡Hai! —asintieron las cuatro y se dispusieron a hacer su tarea cada una.

—No puedo creer que Gaara No Sabaku, el actor más sensual de todo Japón, viva en el edificio de al frente— dijo Tenten con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—He visto todas sus películas y ame cada papel que interpretaba —soltaba Hinata un suspiro de enamorada. Ambas siguieron hablando del muchacho hasta que se adentraron a la cocina.

Sakura pensaba en ir a encargar algo para la hora del almuerzo, pero el sonido del timbre la distrajo y camino hacia la puerta preguntándose quien podría ser. Sus ojos se abrieron en grande cuando vio a su novio fuera de su departamento con una fría mirada, furioso.

—Sal.

—Las chicas...

—Ahora.

Suspiro y volteo para encontrarse con Ino y Mina que la miraban interrogantes, preguntándose quien estaba afuera. Les sonrió falsamente, una sonrisa que ninguna se tragó y les hizo fruncir el ceño —Saldré con Sasuke-kun un momento, ya vengo.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, siguiendo a su novio hacia el elevador hasta el auto de este, seguramente para tener una de sus tantas discusiones sobre ella posiblemente siéndole infiel y él un cabezota porque no entendía que ella lo amaba.

—El pelo de pollo va a perderla si sigue así —opino Mina mirando seriamente hacia la puerta.

—Sin lugar a dudas —coincidió Ino y se volvió hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, colocándose los binoculares —¡Kyaaaa! ¡No está usando remera!

—¡Déjame ver, Ino!—chillo Mina tratando de quitarle los binoculares a manotazos.

* * *

Naruto estaba recostado en el sillón de su departamento, revisando el balance la empresa Namizake, empresa iba a heredar junto con su hermana al terminar la universidad. Como no había ido a la última junta y Minako tampoco, Minato les había enviado el balance para que ambos se enteraran que sucedía dentro de su patrimonio, aunque más que nada era para presionarlos.

—Todavía no puedo creer que espere que lo tratemos como si fuese nuestro padre así como si nada, ttebayo —dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras miraba las hojas con el ceño fruncido.

El timbre de su hogar sonó y miro hacia la puerta con pesadez. El sofá estaba tan cómodo que no quería levantarse, pero la persona volvió a insistir tocando el timbre y él dejo las hojas sobre la mesada de vidrio.

—¡Ya voy!— exclamo caminando hacia la puerta, extrañado ante la insistencia. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con quien menos esperaba, pero al salir de su sorpresa su mirada se endureció y un frio y distante Naruto se presentó —¿Qué haces aquí, Shion?

Frente suyo estaba una muchacha de su misma edad, con cabello largo debajo de la cintura, lacio y rubio, poseía unos ojos lavanda que un tiempo atrás él juro ser los más preciosos que haya visto. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y llena de inocencia, una que Naruto sabía a la perfección que no tenía y solo era una fachada que mostraba.

—Vine a verte, Naru-kun —dijo dulce y cerró los ojos al sonreír amigable —Pensé que el tío Jiraiya te había dicho de mi regreso.

—No lo hizo —murmuro con rencor el rubio y apretó con fuerza el puño, ese pervertido le debía una buena explicación.

—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí ¿Me dejarás pasar?—Shion abrió los ojos y estos se mostraron llenos de arrogancia y una sonrisa coqueta se le remarco en el rostro —Podríamos recordar viejos tiempos, Naru-kun.

—Lo siento, dattebayo, pero estoy ocupado —Naruto se colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrió amigable, descolocando a Shion —¡Nos veremos!

Cerro la puerta de un portazo en la cara de la rubia, poco y nada le importo si esta se enojaba o si era una mierda como caballero. Shion era lo bastante dañina y un maldito dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía.

—_Verla solo me recuerda lo estúpido que fui_ —miro hacia abajo con seriedad —_Ahora que volvió, estoy seguro que Tayuya vendrá con ella, y esas dos lo único que representan son problemas._

El timbre volvió a sonar y el salió de sus pensamientos. Soltó un suspiro, seguramente Shion seguiría insistiendo, así que tendría que mostrarse más serio y frío. Naruto abrió la puerta y antes que pudiera articular una palabra, la hermana mayor de Shion paso adentro de su departamento sin permiso y empujándolo. Shion pasó junto con Tayuya colocándole una sonrisa inocente, sola que él sabía que ella se estaba burlando de ella.

Tayuya dejo su bolso en el sillón y coloco sus pies en la mesada de vidrio, arriba del informe del balance.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nuestro departamento este habilitado. Jiraiya dijo que no había ningún problema, Naruto —hablo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro ante la mirada incrédula del rubio —Mañana podrías darnos un tour en la universidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito sin poder creerlo ¡Tenían que quedarse en su departamento y encima irían a su misma universidad!

—Sigues igual de gritón —resoplo Tayuya, revoleando los ojos —Pero si, iremos a la misma universidad.

—¡Y nosotros estaremos en las mismas clases, Naru-kun! —chillo Shion con emoción, juntando sus manos y sonriendo al Uzumaki.

—Podrías prepararnos algo de comer, estamos hambrientas —Tayuya tomo su celular entre sus manos y comenzó a tocar la pantalla con sus pulgares sin despegar la mirada.

—Sin grasas y sin calorías, por favor —Shion se recostó en el sofá y coloco los pies arriba de la mesada, tomo el control y prendió la televisión para colocar un programa sobre chismes de famosos que a ella le encantaba ver.

—Tu asqueroso ramen no queremos —advirtió Tayuya, enviándole una corta mirada.

Naruto observo a las dos con una vena en su frente y se mordió la lengua para no decirles unas cuantas palabrotas, después de todo eran mujeres.

—_Puedo permitir que se metan con mi sillón y el estúpido balance, pero no con mi ramen, ttebayo_ —entrecerró la mirada y suspiro —_Hoy tendré que tenerlas aquí, pero mañana se irán sin falta. El teme va a matarme cuando regrese y las tenga aquí a ambas, las odia más que al bastardo de su abuelo Madara_ —pensó Naruto y un escalofríos recorrió su columna vertebral —_La única que puede ayudarme es Mina-chan._

* * *

—Sakura-chan se está tardando mucho —Hinata con preocupación miraba la puerta, esperando a que su amiga llegase, pues hace más de una hora se había ido.

—Debe estar teniendo sexo de reconciliación con Sasuke-kun —comento Ino con unos binoculares en sus manos, espiando al sexy pelirrojo que vivía enfrente de su departamento.

—Es verdad, el pelo de pollo debe estar pervirtiéndola ahora mismo —hablo Mina con tranquilidad, con otros binoculares, tan pegada a la ventana como estaba Ino.

Hinata y Tenten tenían una gotita resbalada en la cabeza al observar a las dos rubias espiar al actor. Era verdad que ellas también habían tenido uno que otro momento de debilidad y se pasaron un buen tiempo contemplando al pelirrojo, pero no estaban más de diez minutos.

—_Si Ino esta hace una hora para enfrente de la ventana espiando el vecino cuando nosotras estamos, ¿Qué tanto tiempo se quedara cuando no estamos?_ —se preguntó Tenten teniendo la frente sombreada de azul.

—Tenten —le llamo Hinata, aparto su mirada de las rubias y centro su atención en la peliazul que le sonreía dulcemente —¿Qué tal tu cita con Neji-niisan? Me refiero a fuera de la pelea que tuvo con Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san con Lee-san

La castaña la miro con seriedad y dejo su cabeza caer sobre la mesa, lo que ocasiono un fuerte golpe donde pronto le saldría un chichón y Hinata dejo escapar un chillido de sus labios, tomando la atención de Ino y Mina.

—¿Qué le pasa a Tenten? —pregunto Ino con una gota en la cabeza.

—Hay que comprenderla —Mina soltó un suspiro y miro a la castaña con infinita compasión. La Yamanaka frunció el ceño con curiosidad. —Neji-kun es impotente.

—¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Neji impotente?! —chillo

—¡Mina-chan! —reprocho Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas. Tenten solo lloraba a cascadas mientras un chichón comenzaba a formarse.

—Yo solo soy sincera, ttebane —volvió a colocarse los binoculares y siguió observando la ventana del actor esperando a que este apareciera. Su celular comenzó a sonar, así que paro de acosar (o según ella y sus amigas, investigar) al pelirrojo y contesto sin mirar a quien la llamaba —Lo más breve posible, estoy ocupada en algo importante —dijo con seriedad, sus amigas la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, después de todo solo estaba acosando — ¡¿NANI?! —grito de repente, ocasionándoles curiosidad a las demás. Sus facciones sorpresivas cambiaron a unas duras, serias y llenas de odio y desprecio. —Déjamelo a mí. —Cerro su celular con tapa con fuerza y dejo los binoculares arriba de una mesada.— Tengo que irme, chicas —sonrió amigable, como si nada hubiese pasado, a la vez que caminaba a buscar sus pertenencias. —Saludos a Sakura-chan y lamento no poder quedarme. —camino hasta la puerta y agito su mano en forma de despedida! —¡Sayonara, ttebane!

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y ninguna comprendía que era lo que le había pasado a la rubia como para salir así tan rápido.

—¿Habrá sido Itachi-san? Hoy tuvieron una fuerte discusión —comenzó Tenten colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla, aún tenía el enorme chichón en su frente.

—Seguramente, quizá quiera también sexo de reconciliación —Ino puso una expresión de bobalicona y un poco de baba comenzó a caer de la comisura de su labio.

—_Entiendo porque Sakura le dice cerda_ —pensó Tenten mirándola incrédula.

Hinata observaba la puerta donde su amiga se había marchado, ignorando a sus amigas. Ese rostro lleno de odio y desprecio solo lo veía en ella cuando hablaba con ciertas personas o se hablaban de ellas. Una de ellas era su padre, su madrastra, Tayuya y... y Shion. Su corazón se apretujo con fuerza y mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

—_Solo espero que no se trate de ninguna de ellas dos_ —sus puños se apretaron y miro hacia sus manos, preocupada. No sabía el por qué, pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_En el próximo capítulo me concentraré mas en NaruHina, después de todo esta historia es sobre ellos n.n _

_Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios _

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia como ****el poema que hay en este capitulo, tampoco es mío ****n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece. **

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_¡Cuarto capitulo! Espero que les guste c:_

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_**Solo una más**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

El timbre del departamento de Naruto sueno con insistencia. Tayuya y Shion se miraron entre ellas para luego mirar hacia la mesa donde está sentado Naruto con unos papeles, revisándolos atentamente, pero siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre ellas.

—Naru-kun, el timbre —dijo Shion con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Abre tu misma —contesto cortante y sin dejar de mirar los papeles.

—Ve, inútil. Haz algo bueno en tu maldita existencia, el timbre me jode —hablo Tayuya frunciendo el ceño.

—Te vas a quedar aquí por unos días, lo menos que puedes hacer es abrir la puerta —Naruto se mostró desinteresado y no las miro, por lo que la pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada.

El timbre siguió insistiendo y ella se levantó del sillón, no sin antes de darle un zape a su hermana por no ir ella y esta le saco la lengua infantilmente. Abrió la puerta y de pronto sintió como la sujetaban de los brazos y la empujaron contra la puerta con fuerza, saliendo un gemido de dolor de sus labios. La persona había colocado el brazo sobre su cuello, dificultándole la respiración.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada penetrante dispuesta a asesinarla.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Mina-chan —sonrió socarrona en cuanto distinguió a la muchacha.

—Lo mismo digo, Tayuya —dijo despectivamente, entrecerrando la mirada —Pensé que tendría suerte de no ver tu asquerosa cara nunca más

—¡Mina-chan! —exclamo Naruto, preocupado por la reacción de su hermana se levantó y se acercó con la intensión de separarlas.

Shion se hizo la desentendida de la situación y siguió cambiando los canales de la televisión.

—No te metas, Naruto —la frialdad con que se lo dijo, hizo que el rubio se quedase callado, pero preocupado.

—Seis años alejada de ti y ya te pones violenta —se mostró triste e indignada ante la actitud de la rubia, pero Minako sabía que todo eso era una simple actuación.

—Te conozco tan bien que esa fachada de niña dulce, pura y casta no me la trago.

—Ni tan pura ni tan casta. Tu Itachi lo sabe mejor que nadie ¿Ah? ¿Cuánto tiempo van? ¿Casi seis años? No perdiste tiempo en ocupar mi lugar apenas me subí a ese avión...

Pero Mina no perdió la cordura por más que la desease, aun así no pudo evitar apretar el codo contra la garganta de Tayuya, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

—Es suficiente, Minako.

La aludida miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien tenía el ceño fruncido al ver a la pelirroja, seguramente la insoportable de Shion la había acompañado.

La Uzumaki se separó con brusquedad de Tayuya mientras aun la fulminaba con la mirada. Tayuya enseguida comenzó a toser y le sonrió socarrona a Mina.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Sasuke la tomo del brazo y esta trato de liberarse.

—¡Suéltame, Sasuke! —chillo furiosa mientras forcejeaba inútilmente para que soltase el agarre.

—Lo siento, teme, es que Ero-sennin ofreció nuestro...

—Mío. No tuyo, dobe —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en dirección al rubio y este sonrió nervioso. Soltó bruscamente a Tayuya y ella puso su mano sobre el lugar donde la había sujetado y le fulmino con los ojos.

—¡Es mío, ttebayo! ¡Mío y de Mina-chan! —lo apunta con el dedo índice mientras le sale una vena en la cabeza — ¡Ese era el trato! ¡El pervertido de tu hermano viviría con mi dulce Mina-chan y tú conmigo! ¡Que no se te olvide, teme!

—No las quiero aquí, dobe.

—A nosotras tampoco nos gusta estar cerca tuyo, Uchiha —Shion se levantó del sillón y camino unos pasos para posarse delante de Sasuke, mirándolo con frialdad. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada con odio —Pero no te preocupes, solo yo me quedare aquí.

—Vete a la mierda con tu hermana, zorra —Minako miro a Tayuya fulminante y esta sonrió con mofa.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

Los cuatro voltearon hacia la entrada de la puerta donde se encontraba Itachi, observando todo con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero siempre con su rostro serio.

—¡Itachi-kun! —chillo Shion, lanzándose a los brazos del azabache.

La rubia abrió en grande los ojos y estuvo a punto de tomarle de los pelos para sacarle la zorra de encima a su novio, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo antes que pudiera hacerlo. Fulmino con la mirada a Itachi, viendo que este no hacía nada para que ella dejase de abrazarlo.

—_No me importa si le sigue teniendo afecto porque la vio crecer como a Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan, no puede olvidar como las malditas jugaron con nosotros_ —pensó Minako, entrecerrando la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi? —pregunto Naruto curioso, no sabe porque el hermano del teme esta allí.

—Vengo por Tayuya —contesta indiferente, aun con Shion abrazándolo por el cuello con una expresión de una niña feliz porque su padre ha vuelto del trabajo.

—_Ahora entiendo porque pelearon_ —a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro y dejo libre a su cuñada. Su hermano se merece que lo degollé vivo.

—¡¿Qué? Pero...

—Naruto, no hay suficientes habitaciones y en mi departamento solo sobra una...

—¡Pero aquí no sobra ninguna, ttebayo! ¡El teme y yo dormimos en cuartos separados!

—Entonces tendrán que dormir juntos, yo no dormiré en el sillón —dijo Shion inflando sus cachetes como toda niña caprichosa.

—Nosotras no compartimos cuarto, es mejor para tener intimidad —Tayuya le sonrió coqueta a Itachi y Minako se tuvo que volver a retener para no asesinarla.

—No iras a mi departamento a coger ni a traer desconocidos. —le aclaro Itachi mirándola por primera vez y fulminándola con la mirada, haciendo que Tayuya se sienta intimidada y baje la cabeza.

—Habrá un cambio —Minako se cruzó de brazos y miro con seriedad a todos en la sala —Pero será mejor que Itachi pase y hablemos esto adentro.

El azabache observo a su novia con nervios, aunque no lo demostró, sin embargo ella solo lo ignoro. Entro obligando a Shion a soltarlo y esta bufo molesta, pero enseguida se colgó del cuello de Naruto. Sasuke revoleo los ojos al igual que Minako, Itachi se mostró inexpresivo pero aliviado de que la rubia lo soltase y Tayuya camino hasta apoyarse sobre el sillón.

—¡Suéltame, ttebayo! —chillo Naruto pero Shion se pegaba más a él.

—¡No quiero, me gusta estar así con mi Naru-kun! —sonrió coqueta la muchacha, haciéndole fruncir el ceño al rubio.

—¡Pero a mí no me gusta, así que déjame en paz!

—Nunca —Shion sonrió divertida, volviendo más firme el agarre.

—Hablamos sobre el cambio —dijo Sasuke, ignorando a los par de rubios que seguían forcejeando entre ellos.

—Tayuya se queda aquí y nosotros nos llevamos a Shion.

—¡Me niego a separarme de mi Naru-kun! —exclamo Shion con lágrimas en los ojos, Sasuke revoleo los ojos al igual que su cuñada. Ya no caían en su actuación como antes.

—Ese no era el trato. Itachi nos aseguró comodidad al igual que Jiraiya —replico Tayuya.

—La única que puede asegurarte las cosas en adelante seré yo, Tayuya —Minako sonrió con burla y la pelirroja frunció el ceño, molesta ante sus palabras —Y puedo asegurarte que me vale una mierda tu comodidad. Estarás aquí con Naruto y mañana mismo te buscas un maldito hotel para ti y la retrasada de tu hermana.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de mí, Mina-chan? —Tayuya noto la furia en los ojos de Minako, en realidad ya la había notado con más verla, pero esta vez le había dado en el blanco —_Tu inseguridad será tu perdición algún día, estúpida._

—Tú me das asco y no quiero verte —Minako la mira con desprecio en su mirada y en sus gestos faciales —Al menos la retrasada de tu hermana me da lástima, ttebane.

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí, no hablen como si no estuviera! —Shion fulmino con la mirada a la rubia, sin más esta la ignoro igual que todos.

—Yo no las quiero aquí. Este es mi departamento y tengo el maldito derecho de opinar— espeto el Uchiha menor fulminando a todos con la mirada.

—Supéralo.

A Sasuke le salió una vena en la cabeza ante la contestación de su cuñada. Estuvo a punto de contradecirle, pero su hermano coloco una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo detenerse.

—Mina, tenemos que hablar.

La muchacha miro de mala manera a su novio y por unos breves segundos se quedaron en silencio, batallando entre miradas hasta que la rubia suspiro derrotada.

—Iremos a tu habitación, Naruto.

—¡Nada de cochinadas, ttebayo! —advirtió el Uzumaki mayor con celos.

Minako e Itachi caminaron hacia la habitación del rubio y cerraron la puerta tras de él. Naruto intento ir detrás de ellos para escuchar atrás de la puerta, pero Shion seguía sin soltarlo.

—¡Que me sueltes, dattebayo!

—¡Nunca! ¡Te extrañe mucho, Naru-kun!—dijo con voz de niña.

Sasuke y Tayuya se fulminaban con la mirada viéndose de reojo. Después de todo, ellos jamás se llevaron bien.

* * *

—Mina, entiéndelo.

—Y un cuerno, Uchiha. —Minako miro fríamente a su novio y se cruzó de brazos, desistiendo de la idea.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —se muestra incrédula ante la estúpida pregunta del azabache —Shion jugo con los sentimientos puros de Naruto, le mintió, lo estafo, lo engaño y le destrozo el corazón. No la quiero cerca de mi hermano. Prefiero mantenerla bajo mi mismo techo para vigilarla y la soporto más de lo que soporto a Tayuya.

Itachi suspira y pasa una mano por todo su rostro, frustrado. Cada vez que su novia se le pone algo en mente es muy difícil sacarle la idea.

—Yo me comprometí con Orochimaru que Tayuya se quedara con nosotros una semana hasta que su departamento esté listo.

—Te jodes por no consultarme, yo no la quiero una semana metida entre nosotros, ttebane.

—Por favor, Mina, no me digas que es por celos...

—¿Celos? ¿Tú crees que yo debería sentir celos? —respondió con brusquedad e Itachi volvió a suspirar con frustración —Lo único que siento es odio a esa zorra al igual que su hermana.

—Piensas que me la voy a ligar estando contigo ¿Verdad?

Quiso decirle que no, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta y solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que se esforzaba por retenerlo, sería muy humillante para ella que Itachi la viese llorar solo porque sentía miedo que Tayuya lo conquistara.

—Fue tu primer amor, después de todo —murmuro la rubia, acusándolo.

—Era solo un niño...

—Yo llevo enamorada de ti desde los diez años y también era una niña, ttebane. Con todo lo que paso entre ustedes, es obvio que no la quiera cerca de ti.

—Lo sé —el azabache se acercó hacia su novia, tomo sus manos y las envolvió con las suyas con cariño. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla mientras Minako miraba hacia otra dirección, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y la furia que sentía por los celos y la inseguridad —Solo será por una semana, fingiremos que no existe.

—No confió en ella. Algo está tramando.

—Yo tampoco, por eso es mejor mantenerla cerca y vigilarla. —Minako frunció el ceño y suspiro, rindiéndose. Itachi le regalo una sonrisa torcida y se acercó para darle un beso, pero la muchacha se apartó, borrando la sonrisa del azabache—¿Sigues enojada?

—Por supuesto que sí, ttebane. Haces cosas a mis espaldas sin consultarme, como siempre. Al final no sé si soy tu perra que te espera fielmente o tu novia.

Se soltó del agarre del Uchiha y avanzo con pasos largos para salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Itachi suspiro por milésima vez en el día. Ese día había sido agotador y ahora tendría una semana demasiado estresante. Lo peor es que su empresa iba a necesitar su mayor disposición y ni siquiera tendría sexo para relajarse y olvidarse de papeles y juntas directivas.

—_Mina esta tan enojada que no va a dejar que la toque al menos por un mes._ — y sin más, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

* * *

Hinata se encuentra sentada en el campus de la universidad debajo de una copa de árbol. Llego tarde a clases y no la dejaron entrar, por lo que decidió repasar para su próxima clase.

_—En cierto grado, agradezco no haber entrado. Naruto-kun estará allí, Contabilidad es de las pocas materias que compartimos junto con Mina-chan_. —pensó con la vista hacia el suelo —_Todavía no estoy preparada para verlo..._

—¡Hinata-chan!

La muchacha se quedó paralizada al escuchar el grito de esa voz masculina tan conocida. Maldiciendo a su mala suerte, tomo sus cosas con torpeza y se dispuso a huir de allí como la cobarde que era.

_—No quiero verlo, dolerá tanto..._

—¡Espera, Hinata-chan! —grito Naruto corriendo para alcanzarla y con cierto desespero en su voz.

Sin embargo, la Hyuga entro en el edificio y se dirigió hacia el baño de mujeres, entrando y cerrándose en un cubículo con la respiración agitada y el corazón agitándose con rapidez. Dejo caer su bolso y sus carpetas sobre la tapa del retrete y soltó un largo suspiro sin darse cuenta que había retenido la respiración.

Se dejó caer deslizándose por la pared y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, soltando lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

_—Lo sabía. No estoy preparada para verlo y no sé si lo estaré alguna vez_ —se colocó una mano sobre su lado izquierdo del pecho, deseando que el dolor desapareciera.

* * *

Naruto buscaba con la mirada a la peliazul sin éxito, había recorrido casi todos los pasillos y no podía hallarla en ninguna parte. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, sabía que había jodido las cosas y le sería difícil que Hinata le dejara hablar.

_—No entiendo como pude engañarla la última vez. Ya había aprendido la maldita lección la tercera vez que la jodi_ —le dio un gran golpe hacia un casillero haciendo que este se hundiese, pero poco le importo al igual que tampoco le dio interés alguno a las miradas sobre él —_No recuerdo absolutamente nada, y eso que apenas y tome un trago._

—¡Naru-kun! —Shion salto sobre espalda, casi cae al suelo pero pudo mantener el equilibrio y miro enojado a la rubia que estaba detrás de él —No estabas en clase, cielo. Salí a buscarte —hizo un puchero con los labios y movió las pestañas repetidas veces viéndose tierna.

—No sé porque actúas de ese modo, Shion. Ya conozco quien realmente eres —deshizo el agarre de la rubia y se separó como si quemase. Shion frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose berrinchuda.

—¿Por qué me tratas así, Naru-kun? Después de lo del fin de semana creí que esto iba enserio, pero no haces más que recha...

—Espera ¿Que dijiste? —inquirió el rubio, ignorando por completo el regaño —¿El fin de semana? No recuerdo haberte visto.

—¡Claro que nos vimos! —replico Shion ofendida —Estaba en la fiesta de Nagato y tu viniste a sacarme a bailar, luego me besaste y me dijiste que aún me amabas. ¿No recuerdas todo aquello? —la voz de la muchacha se quebró y coloco una mano sobre su boca, dejando caer lagrima tras lagrima por sus mejillas.

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos, había sido con Shion con quien había engañado a Hinata la última vez y él que creía que había sido con una completa desconocida.

—¡Espera, Naru-kun! ¡¿Dónde vas?!—chillo Shion dejando caer más lagrimas viendo como el rubio se daba vueltas y se marchaba.

El Uzumaki siguió caminando hasta doblar por el pasillo sin prestarle atención a la rubia que seguía haciendo su espectáculo. Cuando Naruto desapareció de su vista, la mueca de fastidio y odio de Shion se marcaron sobre su rostro.

_—Maldita seas, Naruto. Si te sigues resistiendo voy a tener que empezar a hacer travesuras_ —una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, pero de inmediato la borro —_Pero voy a tener cuidado con Minako y Sasuke, ellos dos van a estar atentos a mis movimientos._

—Shion-chan ¿Eres tú? —Shion volteo a ver a su lado a un muchacho de cabello castaño, facciones atractivas pero salvajes, marcas en forma de triángulo en ambas mejillas, alto y de cuerpo atlético. ¡Era Kiba Inuzuka! Amigo de Naruto, recordaba haber jugado con él aprovechándose de sus sentimientos y volteando la situación siempre para su beneficio—¿Qué te sucedió, por qué lloras?

Dejo escapar más lágrimas siguiendo su acto de la pobre muchacha sensible.

—Es que Naru-kun me ha tratado muy mal —murmuro con la voz gangosa y abrazo el chico, sacándole un sonrojo —¡Me siento muy triste, Kiba-kun! ¡Ni siquiera me permite ser feliz por volver a Japón y reencontrarme con mis viejos amigos! ¡Es tan malo!

—_Estúpido, Naruto. Todavía no aprende a respetar a las mujeres_ —pensó Kiba con odio, se había enterado que de nuevo había roto el corazón a Hinata. Abrazo a Shion y una mirada llena de decisión y firmeza se cruzó por sus ojos —_Me robo a las dos chicas que siempre ame y las lastima. Ahora que ella está sola no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados_.

_—Este idiota podría volver a servirme para mis planes_ —Shion sonrió maliciosa y siguió con su actuación.

* * *

Tenten caminaba con rapidez hacia su clase, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y su profesora de Francés iba a joderle la existencia si aparecía después de ella. Los pasillos estaban algo vacío por lo que no se atascó en la masa de gente para pasar.

Llegando a su casillero, dejo algunos libros y cuadernos que usaría en sus siguientes clases lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes que pudiera cerrar la puerta de su casillero ella misma, alguien lo hizo con brusquedad, haciéndola sobresaltar.

Miro a su costado con molestia y se sorprendió a ver allí a Neji mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aun así no cambio su expresión.

—Buenos días a ti también, Neji —dijo indignada porque él quisiera sacarle sus dedos.

—Quisiera hablar contigo.

—No puedo, voy llegando tarde —replico la muchacha y se dispuso a caminar, pero nada más paso por su lado y Neji la retuvo sosteniéndole el brazo. Se sonrojo ante la cercanía del castaño y bajo la mirada para que no notara el color de sus mejillas.

—No te quitara mucho tiempo.

—Pero es que...

—Tenten, solo es sobre el sábado. No nos fue muy bien y quisiera que... bueno, tu sabes —Neji se sonrojo y miro hacia un costado, sintiéndose idiota por sonrojarse solo por una cita.

—_¡Va a invitarme a salir nuevamente!_ —los ojos de Tenten brillaron y sonrió bobalicona, esperando a que Neji terminara de hablar.

—Podemos ir a cenar algo, si es que quieres —se apresuró en agregar lo último, pero su pecho se inflo al ver la sonrisa de Tenten con sus ojos cerrados y el tono carmesí de sus mejillas. —Yo invito.

—Me encantaría, Neji —contesto contenta la de chonguitos.

—¡¿Cena en un restaurante?! —ambos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y giraron la cabeza hacia el costado al mismo tiempo y vieron a Lee, quien estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro —¡Genial, chicos! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que quiero ir a cenar afuera y más con ustedes que son mis mejores amigos! —rodeo con ambos brazos los hombros de los castaños y comenzó a llorar en forma de cascada —¡Los quiero tanto, equipo! ¡El fuego sigue manteniendo ardiente nuestra amistad!

_—Y él es mi mejor amigo_ —piensan Neji y Tenten con una gota de sudor a cada uno, suspirando derrotados porque saben que Lee no los dejara en paz hasta que lo lleven.

_—Nunca salgo de la friendzone_ —lloriquea Tenten. Era su oportunidad perfecta de pasar tiempo con Neji como algo más que amigos y se vio frustrada por Lee.

* * *

Hinata salía del baño secándose las lágrimas, nada más salir y al girar la cabeza se encontró con la figura de Naruto a unos metros, parecía desesperado buscando a alguien en el pasillo. No reparo en que él la buscaba a ella hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre su persona.

—_No estoy lista, no quiero verle_ —se dijo a sí misma y se dio media vuelta para entrar al baño apurada de nuevo, refugiándose en el último cubículo, sentándose en la tapa del retrete y poniendo seguro —_No entrara aquí, sabe que puede tener muchos problemas si..._

—Hinata-chan, sal de donde estés —la voz la congelo en su lugar y subió las piernas sobre la tapa del retrete y se mantuvo callada.

Escucho como Naruto largo un suspiro y comenzó a abrir cada puerta de los cubículos dentro del baño hasta llegar al último, donde justamente estaba ella. Se tapó la boca con la mano y cerró los ojos dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Sabía que era estúpido esconderse cuando era seguro que la encontrara, pero era tan fuerte el dolor que sentía al verlo que le parecía un infierno estar cerca de él.

—Hinata-chan, sé que estás ahí y si no quieres salir lo entenderé, pero solo quiero que me escuches —la voz de Naruto le hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón, tanto que se colocó una mano en su pecho con miedo a que saliese de su cuerpo —Te falle nuevamente y soy un bastardo por hacerte sufrir. No aprendí a la primera y cometí el mismo error como todo un idiota que se atrevió a repetirlos más de una vez. Si no me perdonas y decides odiarme, lo comprenderé, pero si decides darme otra oportunidad voy a estar esperándote todo el tiempo que quieras —esto hizo que la peliazul abriera los ojos en grande, sintiendo una felicidad rebalsar por dentro —Quizá sean días, meses o años hasta que logres darme otra oportunidad. No voy a rendirme, Hinata-chan, lo que siento por ti va más allá de lo que alguna vez pude sentir por alguien y no puedo dejarte ir tan fácil. Solo espero que puedas volver a aceptarme, y en vez de prometerte hacerte feliz, simplemente lo haré.

Escucho como los pasos de Naruto se dirigían a la salida y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Hinata destapo su boca y respiro profundamente, quitándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas, algo anonadada.

_—¿Realmente él me esperaría tanto tiempo? ¿Enserio siente tanto por mí?_ —se preguntó con ilusión. Sin embargo esto fue opacado por la dura realidad de las cosas: Naruto había jugado con ella cuatro veces y ya había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para seguir dándole oportunidades —_¿Pero cómo podría volver a confiar después de todo?_

* * *

_—Maldita Tayuya, estoy segura que fue ella quien apago la alarma de mi celular para que llegase tarde_ —pensó Minako con los puños apretados y desprendiendo un aura asesina y nueve mechones de su cabello en el aire, todos los alumnos del corredor se corrían hasta la pared o hacia los casilleros para ninguno meterse en el camino, estaban aterrados. —_Y lo peor es que cuando desperté, Itachi ya se había ido a la maldita oficina desde muy temprano ¡Hace dos días llega y no es capaz de desayunar conmigo, maldito novio desconsiderado, ttebane!_

—¡Mina-chan! ¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamo Sakura llegando al lado de ella y le sonrió, pero cambio la expresión a una nerviosa cuando noto que la Uzumaki estaba de pésimo humor, el aura asesina de color rojo y los ojos brillándoles con maldad, y lo peor eran los mechos; oh si, Minako estaba furiosa —Pero ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke-kun me pidió que nos veamos para hablar así que me marcho ¡Chaito! —la pelirosa corrió con rapidez, dejando a la rubia sola.

Minako siguió caminando hecha una furia por los pasillos hasta que llego a su casillero y lo abrió con brusquedad, casi rompiendo la puerta. A sus pies callo un sobre de color blanco, tenía escrito su nombre en letras grandes. La rubia frunció el ceño y se agacho para tomarlo y lo abrió con curiosidad, abriendo los ojos en grande y ruborizándose al leer el contenido.

_Te contaré deseos en tus labios,_  
_el placer será mi arma para soñar, _  
_recorreré tu alma _  
_y secuestraré tu amor. _  
_No habrá rescate: _  
_sólo la pasión._

—_Hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía notas como estas, ni de mis admiradores ni de Itachi_ —sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya de buen humor porque un tierno chico le hizo un poema —_Antes que Itachi lo molleara a golpes a Suigetsu delante de toda la universidad porque el maldito cabron me beso a la fuerza, los chicos solían dejar cartas de amor y poemas, pero desde ese día el maldito Uchiha me espanto a todos mis enamorados_ —levanto el puño a la altura de su barbilla y miro hacia arriba con lágrimas en los ojos —_Sin mencionar que mi club de fans se desintegro porque todos aparecieron lesionados extrañamente. Ellos me regalaban chocolates y mucha comida._ —cierra los ojos y hace un puchero con el labio aun con el puño arriba y lágrimas en los ojos.

Mina guardo la carta dentro de uno de sus libros y cerro su taquilla, caminando feliz por los pasillos. Su mal humor había desaparecido, le gustaban leer las notitas de amor que le enviaran, y aunque no les correspondiera, les agradecía por tener sentimientos tan nobles y profundos por ella.

—A_lgún día voy a fundar un club de fans de mi misma_ —fantaseo imaginándose dentro de un castillo y rodeada de hombres en paños menores dándole comida en la boca y uno abanicando con una enorme pluma _—¡Y con lo que amo la comida, ttebane! ¡Será genial!_

* * *

La tensión se sentía en el aire, pues Naruto había ingresado al salón en que compartían la materia y le dedico una fugaz mirada antes de sentarse detrás de ella. Hinata podía sentir como él la observaba fijamente, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada que no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuese su ex novio.

_—Por favor, que Mina-chan aparezca o de lo contrario no soportare demasiado tiempo_ —se sonrojo al recordar cómo había actuado al esconderse en el baño y se contuvo para no chillar de vergüenza —_Soy un desastre._

—¡Naru-kun! —el chillido de una muchacha le hizo salir de su aura depresiva y levanto la cabeza para observarla, bastaron unos segundos en reconocerla y abrió en grande los ojos sin poder creerlo. Shion estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia su dirección para pasar a su lado y saltar a los brazos de Naruto.

Hinata la siguió con la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Naruto, que reflejaban sorpresa y trataban de explicar algo que ella no quiso averiguar, pues también era consciente que Shion lo abrazaba por el cuello y se había sentado prácticamente sobre sus piernas.

Pero una pregunta opaco a todas las emociones que sentía en aquel momento: ¿Qué hacia Shion en Konoha? Se había marchado hace años después de haber jugado con Naruto por dos años, Hinata misma había visto en lo que se había convertido el rubio dulce y alegre en alguien frio, enojado y rebelde, incluso había comenzado a ingerir drogas hasta finalmente había tenido una sobredosis. Naruto había hecho tantas cosas por amor y Shion solo lo había utilizado como un muñeco de trapo.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y un nudo se formó en su garganta, provocando lágrimas en sus ojos pero no se permitió llorar en ningún momento. De solo pensar volver a ver a Naruto así...

—¡Shion! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame, ttebayo! —exclamo Naruto con fastidio, tratando de quitársela de encima. Todos en la clase mantenían un ojo o dos sobre ellos y comenzaban a comentar en voz baja, pues sabían que Hinata era novia de Uzumaki y comenzaron a sacar conclusiones de que ya habían terminado.

Hinata sintió cierto alivio al notar que el rubio no estaba cediendo ante la muchacha, pero no se volteo a ver.

—Naru-kun, déjame estar así un poquito —hizo puchero al igual que una nena chiquita, logro sacarle varios corazones en los ojos a los chicos, pero menos a Naruto.

—Shion, por favor, siéntate en tu asiento.

—Bien —refunfuño de mala gana y se levantó, pero de inmediato se dejó caer en la silla de al lado y acerco su escritorio hacia el de Naruto, juntándolos. Sonriendo se acercó al rubio de nuevo y se arrimó contra él, Naruto tenía una vena hinchada por lo fastidiosa que era—Así está mucho mejor.

—Suelta a mi hermano, idiota —la escalofriante voz hizo que Naruto prácticamente empujara a Shion y esta gimió ante lo bruto que era, pero enseguida miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba Minako parada y mirándola con indiferencia.

—Oh, Mina-chan, no te pongas celosa —rio divertida y le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

—Celos es lo que menos sentiría de una zorra como tú —entrecerró los ojos, pero a Shion no pareció molestarle el comentario porque siguió con esa sonrisa —Tsk —chasqueo la lengua y miro a su mellizo, quien levanto la mirada con nerviosismo —Ponte de pie.

—¿Y eso por qué, ttebayo?

—Has lo que te digo, ttebane —la mirada de psicópata que le dedico a Naruto logro que este se levantara de un solo golpe y llegara al lado de su hermana, recibiendo miradas curiosas de todos a su alrededor y de su hermano, al igual que de Shion y Hinata —Siéntate aquí —tomo a su hermano del brazo y lo hizo sentarse con brusquedad sobre su asiento, justo al lado de Hinata.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos por breves segundos donde sus mejillas se adornaron de rojo carmesí y desviaron la mirada avergonzados, logrando una sonrisa de victoria y burlona de parte de Minako a Shion, la cual solo entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo me sentare contigo, Shion. Después de todo, tiene cerebro tomatillo.

—¡Oye, yo quería sentarme con mi Naru-kun!—replico con ese tono odioso que a Naruto le sacaba de quicio.

—Pues te aguantas, princesa. Aquí nadie está para ligar con nadie. —contesto mirándola despectivamente y se sentó a donde anteriormente estaba su hermano—Ahora saca tus libros, espero que hayas la tarea que se debía entregar. Es el diez por cierto de tu patética calificación.

—¿Que tarea? —abrió los ojo en grande sin entender de que le hablaban. Minako sonrió zorruna.

—Será mejor que te pongas a hacer los deberes en vez de andar ofreciéndote, zorra.

Shion abrió la boca y se mostró indignada, Mina la miraba de reojo, como si estuviera advirtiéndole algo.

Hinata agradecía la intervención de Minako para separar a la pesada de Shion de lado de Naruto, pero no contaba con que su mejor amiga obligase a Naruto sentarse con ellos después de toda la tensión entre ellos.

—_Es tu culpa, Mina-chan_ —pensó con nerviosismo y rencor hacia su ex cuñada, pero esta solo le levanto el dedo pulgar y le sonrió haciendo brillar su sonrisa, lo que le dio un ligero tic en el ojo —_Eso me recuerda a Lee-san y Gai-sensei._

—A sus asientos, por favor —dijo el profesor Asuma entrando con un maletín en la mano.

—_Solo son dos horas. Solo dos horas_ —pensaba Hinata con el rostro rojo, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. La situación era bastante incomoda después de lo del baño y no estaba segura si aguantaría tanto tiempo al lado de su ex novio —_Kami-sama, por favor, ayúdame._

Minako veía las reacciones de una Hinata y un Naruto nervioso, ambos sonrojados y sin prestar nada de atención en la clase.

_—Se ven tan monos, ttebane_ —sonrió cerrando los ojos colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y moviéndola hacia un lado —_Más le vale a ese estúpido de Naruto-kun que recupere a Hinata-chan porque no permito a nadie más como cuñada_ —abrió los ojos mostrándolos serios y miro hacia un costado, frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión de Shion, mirando a Naruto y fulminando con la mirada a la peliazul —_Si piensa que esta vez voy a darle una sola oportunidad para que vuelva a utilizar a mi hermano, pues como se equivoca, ttebane._

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas echo algo así, Mina-chan! —dijo Hinata colocando dos manos sobre sus cachetes y la cara completamente roja.

Mina soltó una carcajada mientras Ino la seguía, burlándose de la pobre peliazul. Estaban sentadas en ronda en el césped del campus, los días cada vez estaban más preciosos y aprovecharon a salir.

—¡¿Cómo no estuve allí?! —se lamentó Ino soltando un suspiro de resignación —Las mejores cosas siempre pasan cuando no estoy.

—No te preocupes, Ino, hasta fin de año se sentaran así.

—¡¿Nani?! ¡No! —chillo Hinata aún más roja y a punto de desmayarse —N-nosot-tros n-no...

—Claro que si, ttebane, no voy a dejar que esa zorra este cerca de mi hermano, suficiente con que este quedándose en su departamento y...

—¡Espera! —exclamo Ino deteniendo a Mina, quien la miro curiosa. —No me has dicho quien estaba arrimándose a Naruto, solo me dijiste que era una zorra bastarda. ¡Y se está quedando en el departamento de Naruto y Sasuke-kun! Cuando la frentona se entere va a pegar el grito al cielo.

—A mi también me da curiosidad saber porque Shion está viviendo en el departamento de Naruto-kun —comento Hinata con preocupación en sus ojos. Mina lo percibió y suspiro, acomodándose para contarles.

—Quien se está quedando en el departamento de Naruto y Sasuke es Shion, Shion Miyagi —Ino abrió en grande los ojos y luego mostro furia en su mirada —Lo sé, yo también la odio.

—La frentona le sacara la cabeza en cuanto la vea, se la tiene jurada desde la última vez que se agarraron de los pelos.

—Tks, yo me tuve que retener para no hacerlo—la Uzumaki miro hacia otro lado con resignación. Aun no consigue vengarse de Shion —Y lo peor es que tengo que aguantar a su estúpida hermana en mi departamento...

—¡¿Tayuya?! —exclamaron Hinata e Ino al mismo tiempo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Exacto! ¡Mi enemiga número uno vive bajo mi techo, ttebane! —una llama rodeo el cuerpo de Minako y de su cabello se levantaron nueve mechones, asustando a las otras dos que se abrazaron —Para colmo estaba insoportable con que Itachi la ayude a ordenar sus muebles en el lugar donde le gusta, que tiene hambre y no sabe usar el microondas, que su celular no tiene señal y quiere llamar a su papi, que no sabía dónde estaba el control remoto... ¡Todas esas cosas jodio anoche y no me dejo tener un buen sexo con Itachi!

—_Así que era por eso_ —a sus amigas les resbala una gota en la cabeza al verla tan enojada.

—No es que piense que el sexo es la prioridad en una relación —el estado de Minako volvió a ser normal, por lo que las dos suspiraron aliviadas y rompieron el abrazo —Pero hace dos meses que no tenemos intimidad y ahí abajo ya hay algo que pica.

—¡Mina-chan! —le reclamo Hinata avergonzada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Te comprendo, Mina —Ino tomo las manos de la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos —Es horrible cuando una tiene hasta pelusas ahí.

—¡Ino-chan! —le reclamo ahora a la Yamanaka. Las dos rubias le sonrieron burlonas, Hinata las mira con mala cara porque sabe que la hacen para avergonzarla.

—Ya, Mina, dinos porque esas están aquí en Konoha —insistió Ino con curiosidad —Tayuya no volvió desde que termino con Itachi-kun, y lo mismo paso con Shion cuando termino con Naruto.

—No sé porque están aquí, pero eso voy a averiguarlo el miércoles en la noche. Naruto y yo cenaremos con Jiraiya porque vuelve de viaje —dijo con una expresión seria.

—¿Itachi-kun no sabrá algo? Digo, después de todo ella está en tu casa por él. No me creo que tu...

—No, yo jamás pondría a esa zorra en mi departamento, y menos si le hace ojitos a mi Itachi —Minako aprieta con fuerza su botella de agua, colocando una mirada tétrica de solo pensar en esa zorra tirándosele a su novio —Itachi me obligo prácticamente que viviera en nuestro departamento. Dijo que hablo con el padre de Shion y Tayuya y se comprometió a hacerlas sentir cómoda hasta que ellas puedan ir a su propio departamento que están remodelando. No confió en esa víbora maldita, algo se traen entre manos esos tres e Itachi lo sabe, estoy segura —Ino y Hinata se miran con el ceño fruncido para luego mirar a Minako, quien se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza —Algo está pasando justo delante de mis narices y no sé qué es.

—Quizá es solo tu imaginación, Mina —Yamanaka le palmeo la espalda y le sonrió amigable —Tranquila, estoy segura que hagan lo que hagan esas malditas zarigüeyas no te dejaras vencer tan fácilmente.

—¡Por supuesto que no, ttebane! Sería una deshonra para mí como Uzumaki —la rubia sonrió arrogante, al instante su expresión cambio y miro a Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados—¡Algo paso con Naruto-kun y no me contaste, Hina-chan! —la acuso con el dedo.

Ino miro a Hinata sonriéndole mofa —Así que te lo tenías escondido.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?! —la peliazul estaba roja y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado —Y-yo n-no... nosotros n-no...

—¡Cuéntanos, Hina-chan! —insistió Mina emocionada. Tal vez su hermano deje de ser un dobe y se da cuenta el error que cometió con Hinata.

—¡Quítate la vergüenza, Hinata! —Ino le dio un palmo en la espalda que casi hace que Hinata se fuese para delante —Ups, no medí fuerza, jejeje ¡Pero eso pasa con mucho sexo y...!

—Cállate, no me recuerdes de mi maldito celibato —bufo Mina cruzándose de brazos.

—Naruto dijo que esperaría a que lo perdone —conto Hinata cerrando los ojos. Ino, que estaba a punto de joder a Mina, miro a Hinata con la boca abierta mientras la melliza del rubio se muestra indignada.

—¿Me estas jodiendo, ttebane?

—Te lo juro, Mina-chan. Él dijo que comprendía si yo no volviese con él, incluso si lo odiara, pero yo no dije nada, me quede encerrada en uno de los cubículos del baño para que no entrara.

—Mira que rechazar así a semejante hombre —murmuro Ino al oído a Mina, esta asintió dándole la razón de que su hermano esta apetecible, solo que es su hermano y ella no comete incesto, además ella ama a su Itachi por mas idiota que fuese.—Y en un espacio tan reducido, el baño público de la universidad.

—¡No estábamos haciendo nada! —Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo.

—No me enojare, Hinata-chan —Mina le guiño un ojo y Hinata le dio un zape en la cabeza —¡Auch! ¡No a la violencia, Hina-chan, que no soy estúpida para merecerlo!

—¿Qué más te dijo? — reitero Ino en el tema y Hinata se sonrojo.

—Dijo que sentía algo fuerte por mí, que esta vez no me prometería hacerme feliz y que solo lo haría... dijo que es capaz de esperar años por mí—todavía sentía el dulce cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que se acordaba.

—¡Aww! —chillo Ino y saco un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos—Esto del amor.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Hinata-chan?—pregunto Mina mirándola con seriedad, haciendo que la Hyuga se pusiera nerviosa —No quiero asustarte, pero esa desgraciada de Shion no va a detenerse. Parece querer volver a conquistar a Naruto y eso podría significar un problema por si decides estar con él.

—Es que aún no sé si quiero volver con Naruto-kun —Hinata bajo la cabeza hacia abajo, sintiéndose estúpida ante sus pensamientos, pero la parte racional donde le dice todo lo que Naruto le hizo la hace desistir de la idea. —Sufrí mucho con Naruto-kun como también viví momentos muy preciosos, pero ya no puedo confiar en él, y cuando no hay confianza en una relación...

—No hay relación, ttebane —Mina asintió con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados —¿Puedo darte un consejo?

—Yo quiero escucharlo —Ino levanto la mano en alto esperando que Mina dijese algo súper cool —Siempre tiene frases mejores que la frentona y de las que saco en Facebook.

—Pienso que no deberías hacer que Naruto te espere —dijo seria y Hinata e Ino abren los ojos en grande —No digo que lo perdones y corras a su lado, sino que él mismo tiene que trabajar en ganar tu confianza y no debes ceder al sexo masculino. De lo contrario, seguirá siendo tan pendejo y no aprenderá un coño, volverá a equivocarse y temo quedarme sin hermano por mi propia mano.

—Eso es una idea... interesante —murmuro Ino colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensando. —Estoy de acuerdo con Mina, Hinata. Debes ir y decirle a Naruto que si quiere estar contigo, pues que sude sangre si es posible.

—Que sus pies tengan callos que se le revienten, le sangren y...

—¡Asco! —interrumpió Ino haciendo una mueca de repugnancia y Mina sonreía como pendeja jodona.

—Tienen razón —ambas rubias dejaron de jugar para ver a Hinata llena de decisión en seguir el consejo. Se levantó y recogió las cosas con rapidez para guardárselos en el bolso y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada del campus —¡Muchas gracias, Mina-chan, Ino!

—¡Suerte, Hinata/Hinata-chan! —exclamaron las dos sonriendo en grande y con los ojos cerrados. Ambas se levantaron y saludaron con la mano a la peliazul que corría por el campus, seguramente buscando a su novio.

—La verdad es que somos muy buenas en esto, Mina. Ayudar a los pobres enamorados a reconciliarse —Ino miro hacia el horizonte con una mirada profunda.

—¡Y como no, ttebane! ¡Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido! —asintió Minako con la cabeza y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro —¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una excelente idea!

—¡Cuéntamela! —chillo Ino mirándola con los ojitos brillándole.

—¡Hagamos nuestro propio negocio, ttebane! ¡Ayudaremos a los idiotas con sus romances y les cobraremos! ¡Seremos ricas! —sus ojos se formaron billetes de un dólar al igual que su amiga e Ino asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¡Vamos a aprovecharnos de esos idiotas, Mina! —grito Ino, comenzaron a reír como desquiciadas por su magnífico plan, sin notar que todo el mundo las miraban.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban de la mano hacia el patio en busca de las amigas de la pelirosa, pero el azabache hizo detener a su novia y que se escondieran detrás de un pilar.

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? —inquirió la ojijade sin entender.

—Hn —Sasuke señalo con el mentón hacia Mina e Ino que seguían riendo como desquiciadas mientras los alumnos la observaban como las locas que eran y desviaban el camino.

—Mejor vámonos —la frente de Sakura se sombreo de negro y partieron hacia otro lugar, esperando a que las locas esas no los vean.

* * *

Al fin el día había terminado y Naruto se disponía a volver a casa caminando, la universidad no estaba muy lejos y prefería caminar aprovechando el buen tiempo que hacía, por lo que no había traído su motocicleta.

—_Al menos Shion dijo que iría de compras con Tayuya y que no estaría por la tarde en casa. Si de mí dependiera preferiría que jamás volviese_ —pensó el rubio soltando un suspiro. —_Es tan insoportable. Y pensar que yo era mucho peor con ella..._

—¡Naruto-kun!

Se giró con rapidez al escuchar esa dulce voz llamándolo desde atrás. Veía con los ojos ensanchados como Hinata corría hacia él, su corazón latió rápido y quiso correr hacia ella para abrazarla y jamás soltarla, pero se retuvo, no quería dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y cometer un error.

—_Quizá ella viene a decirme que quiere estar conmigo_ —pensó con ilusión y los ojos brillándoles —_Pero tal vez me viene a mandar a la punta del Oeste, lejos de ella_ —un aura deprimente lo rodeo, pero la quito en cuanto Hinata estuvo delante de él, respirando agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. No evito pensar lo mona que se veía así —¿Sucede algo, Hinata-chan? —pregunto con ansias y nerviosismo.

—B-buen-no, y-yo... —balbuceo la Hyuga bajando la cabeza, no podía ver esos ojos azules. El corazón le latía tan fuerte, quería decirle que quería estar con él y otra parte quería gritarle todo lo que su corazón había sufrido.

—¿Hinata-chan? —Naruto miraba preocupado a la peliazul que se había quedado callada y con la cabeza hacia abajo, su flequillo ocultaban sus ojos por lo que no podía ver bien que era lo que pasaba —¿Estás bi...? —Naruto fue interrumpido cuando sintió la pequeña mano de la peliazul dándole una cachetada, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pero más de la impresión que haya sido su dulce Hinata quien lo hubiese golpeado. La miro sin entender, pero comprendió porque lo había hecho cuando noto en sus mejillas las lágrimas que recorrían por estas —Hinata-chan...

—¡Ca-cállate! —exclamo con la voz ahogada, Naruto se calló y se quedó serio, esperando a que ella hablase. Hinata trataba de que su voz se volviese segura y determinada, tal y como estaban sus pensamientos —Me lastimaste mucho, Naruto-kun. Realmente creí que no lo volverías a hacer y lo hiciste...

—Yo...

—¡No hables! ¡Déjame terminar! —le interrumpió y alzo los ojos, mirándolo acusador. Naruto sintió algo presionando su pecho con dolor, pero no desvió la mirada. Sabía que se merecía esa mirada llena de rencor de parte de ella —No solo rompiste nuestra relación, también fue la confianza que depositaba en ti. Echaste a la borda todos nuestros momentos felices, todos los aniversarios, el amor que te tenía... —su voz fue disminuyendo y limpio sus lágrimas con su mano. Cerro los ojos por unos breve segundos hasta que los abrió y se mostró muy segura, tanto que Naruto temió de esa mirada —No voy a perdonarte, Naruto-kun. No voy a perdonarte así como si nada. Si quieres estar conmigo, si realmente me amas, entonces vas a pelear porque te perdone y porque vuelva a confiar en ti. Si no lo logras, lo siento pero tendré que seguir con mi vida.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido de que la tímida Hinata Hyuga le haya dicho todas esas cosas, pero sonrió en cuanto noto el gran cambio en ella. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de estar con ella, obviamente tendría que pelear por su amor.

—Lo lograre, ttebayo —Naruto le sonrió y acerco una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola.

Hinata se sonrojo en cuanto al gesto, sus nervios aumentaron cuando el rubio se acercó con la intensión de besarla. Estuvo a punto de ceder a lo que su corazón estaba pidiendo a gritos, sin embargo se zafo del agarre y camino pasando al lado de Naruto, dejándolo con los ojos ensanchados.

—Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-kun.

El Uzumaki veía como Hinata caminaba hacia la salida de la universidad sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Soltó una carcajada y con amor observo a la única mujer que le daba esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

—¡Haré lo que sea, Hinata-chan, o dejo de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki, ttebayo! —grito levantando un puño en alto.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos al ver lo loco que estaba, Hinata seguía caminando con una gotita en la cabeza y las mejillas sonrojadas, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—_Estoy segura de ello, Naruto-kun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No sé a ustedes, pero a mi me encanto Naruto y Hinata así tan asndasjkd _

_Por cierto, llega el final de Naruto en una semana :c Creo que voy a sufrir una fuerte depresión cuando suceda T.T_

_¡Eso si! Supe (y por lo que vi en el trailer extendido de la película The last) que NaruHina IS TRUE! No sé dan una idea de lo feliz que me siento al saber que finalmente Naruto corresponderá los sentimientos de Hinata n.n Aunque tampoco estoy haciéndome demasiadas ilusiones, tengo miedo que todo fuera un engaño y nada ocurriese T.T _

_Gracias a todas por leer!_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia ****n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece. **

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_¡Quinto capitulo! Lamento la tardanza, no he estado inspirada para ninguno de mis fic's :c Espero que les guste c:_

__A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".___

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

_**Sospechas**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata caminaba con cierto nerviosismo hacia el campus de economía sosteniendo sus libros con fuerza en su pecho. Naruto le había echo la promesa que volvería a confiar en él, y sabiendo cómo era el rubio, era indiscutible que estuviese nerviosa. Realmente esperaba verlo, no era como el día anterior que deseaba desaparecer, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que era capaz de hacer él por ella.

Llego a su casillero y guardo los libros para sacar otros. En menos de diez minutos debía entrar a su siguiente clase, la de Análisis Estadístico. Odiaba aquella materia, a veces se le complicaba de más y le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin olvidar que Ebisu-sensei siempre se distraía babeando por sus compañeras que explicando, por lo que no lograba comprender del todo

—¡Hinata! —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kiba. Volteo hacia un lado y sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo acercarse. —¿Qué tal estas? Me entere lo de Naruto...

Hinata borro su sonrisa y miro hacia abajo con cierta pena. Cierto... Naruto le había engañado...

—¡Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan imprudente! —se apresuró en decirlo —Opino que él no te merece. Eres una gran chica, Hinata —la peliazul miro hacia su mejor amigo con las mejillas sonrojadas y volvió a mirar hacia abajo avergonzada. Kiba la observaba con cariño, pues él siempre había gustado de la Hyuga y se tenía que conformar con el papel de mejor amigo. Verla sonrojada y tímida hizo que sus palabras solo fluyeran con dulzura sin siquiera darse cuenta—Eres linda, divertida, amable y...

—¿Y qué más, Kiba? —ambos abrieron los ojos en grande y miraron hacia atrás, encontrándose con un Naruto serio y a punto de saltar sobre el Inuzuka.

—Metiste la pata, ttebane —comento Mina, allí notaron la presencia de la hermana del rubio. Ella solo sonreía con burla al notar a Kiba con cierto nerviosismo y a Hinata sonrojada —Tienes muchas admiradores, Hinata-chan.

—N-no di-digas eso, Mina-chan —reprocho entre tartamudeos la peliazul —Kiba es mi mejor amigo, él solo intentaba animarme...

Naruto le sonrió socarrón a Kiba mientras este le fulminaba con la mirada. Pues sabían que significaba, que Hinata le había enviado a la friendzone.

—Da igual —la rubia se encogió de hombros —Acompáñame al baño, ttebane.

Sin escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, Mina tomo del brazo a Hinata y la arrastró consigo, lejos de los muchachos que no dejaban de fulminarse con la mirada.

—Hinata es mía, Kiba —dijo Naruto con seriedad.

—Tú la hiciste sufrir, Uzumaki. Ella no se merece una escoria como tú —rugió Kiba, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

—Tal vez, pero por algo me ama a mi —Naruto le sonrió con superioridad y se dio media vuelta, pero antes de marcharse le miro sobre su hombro —Sé que me equivoque, la hice sufrir y quizá no la merezco. Pero la amo, y te aseguro que nadie lo hará de la manera en que yo lo hago.

El rubio se marchó dejando a un Kiba completamente impotente y apretando aun sus puños. Estaba tan enojado, no solo con el rubio idiota, sino también con Hinata. Ella seguía dándole oportunidades el estúpido que le rompía el corazón mientras que a él lo ignoraba y lo trataba solo como su mejor amigo cuando en realidad él podría hacerla feliz si se lo permitiera.

—Que injusto —se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Shion a su lado. Vio a la rubia cruzada de brazos y mirando enfadada por donde se había ido Naruto —Tú la amas y ella prefiere a Naruto por más que la lastime. Está desperdiciando tus sentimientos cruelmente, Kiba-kun —Shion lo miro con tristeza y lo abrazo de repente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Kiba se sonrojo y tardo en corresponder el abrazo —Te prometo que hare lo imposible porque Hinata-san te mire cómo te lo mereces, Kiba-kun.

—¿E-enserio? —murmuro el Inuzuka sin poder creerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí. —asintió y sonrió con dulzura e inocencia —_Además, Naruto es mío. Solo mío._

* * *

La peliazul respiraba agitadamente después de haber sido arrastrada por más de tres pasillos por la rubia hasta llegar al baño de mujeres. Cuando finalmente regularizo su respiración, miro con reproche hacia su amiga, quien estaba más distraída viéndose al espejo que prestándole atención.

—Mina-chan, no deberías decir esas cosas —murmuro Hinata, aun sonrojada por la carrera y la situación de apenas unos segundos.

—Solo era una bromita, no es como si tuviera razón ¿No? —la rubia le guiño el ojo y el rostro de Hinata se volvió aún más rojo.

—Kiba es...

—Lo sé, ttebane. Tu mejor amigo. Pero eso no significa que él siempre te vea así ¿Comprendes?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió la peliazul con curiosidad.

—Olvídalo, pecas de inocente —suspiro Mina al darse vuelta y cruzándose los brazos —Será mejor que nos apuremos. Análisis estadístico empezara pronto y en mitad de hora tengo que ir a Dirección de Arte.

—¿No se te hace muy difícil hacer dos carreras, Mina-chan? —pregunto Hinata con preocupación.

—Han, no es nada.

Aun así, Hinata se hallaba preocupada por su amiga. Estudiaba dos carreras porque una le era exigida y la otra solo era por gusto. La Uzumaki se centraba más en la primera carrera, que era Economía empresarial, lo mismo que estudiaba la Hyuga, y en sus tiempos libres iba a algunas de las clases de la segunda carrera. Claro que ella le pasaba los apuntes siempre que lo necesitara.

—¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo practico que nos dejó Ebisu-sensei?

Hinata bajo la cabeza derrotada.

—No preguntes —contesto mientras un aura depresiva la rodeaba.

—Ne, Hinata-chan, no te desanimes —palmeo la espalda de su amiga con una sonrisa —¿No has pensado en pedir un tutor?

—¿Un tutor? —susurro Hinata y coloco un dedo en su mentón —Nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora...

—Tengo un amigo que le encantaría ayudarte —Minako le sonrió amistosa, pero Hinata tuvo cierta desconfianza en aquella sonrisa —Juugo ya ha cursado esa materia, recuerda que él está en materias más adelantadas que nosotras. Está buscando trabajo como tutor y podrán ayudarse mutuamente.

—¿Juugo-san? ¿Hablas del muchacho pelinaranja, alto y grande?

—Sip. ¿Quieres que te haga una cita con él?

Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza y negó con la cabeza, pero justo antes que pudiera hablar, Juugo apareció delante de ellas y Mina le sonrió socarrona.

—¡Juugo-kun! —llamo la rubia con entusiasmo y Hinata se puso más roja al notar que el chico se acercaba.

—Mina-san —sonrió el muchacho mirándola con paz.

—Ella es Hinata-chan, una gran amiga mía, ttebane. Hinata-chan, él es Juugo.

—Hola —comentaron los dos sonriéndose con amabilidad.

—Hinata-chan necesita un tutor para Análisis Estadístico. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarle?

—Sera un placer —asintió el pelinaranja con la cabeza y Hinata se sentía un poco avergonzando por la manera tan descarada de pedirlo, pero aliviada porque tal vez él podría ayudarla a no ser un desastre en la materia.

—¡Genial! Luego te enviare el número de Hinata y podrán concordar, pero ahora debemos irnos, ttebane. Vamos a llegar tarde y Ebisu-sensei va a querer tocarnos algo para dejarnos entrar a su clase.

—¡Mina-chan! —exclamo Hinata con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Juugo solo sonrió con una gotita resbalándose de la cabeza.

La Uzumaki despidió a su amigo y volvió a tomar del brazo a su amiga para salir corriendo hacia el salón, provocando que Hinata tuviera que correr para seguirle el paso. Volvería a quedar exhausta, pero al menos tendría quien le enseñara realmente Análisis Estadístico.

* * *

Había llegado finalmente a su casa después de una dura jornada en la universidad. Sin embargo, su día no acababa allí. Debía terminar alguna que otra tarea que le habían dejado y proceder a investigar para la clase siguiente. Lo peor es que en dos semanas tendría un parcial de Análisis estadístico, el primer parcial para el cierre de notas. No solo debía prepararse para ella, sino para las cinco materias más que tenía. Vaya que tendría una semana atareada.

Pronto su celular sonó y ella lo saco de su bolsillo trasero para ver en la pantalla un número desconocido.

—¿Hola? —contesto con curiosidad.

—Hinata-san, soy Juugo —dijo una voz tranquila detrás de la otra línea.

—Hola, Juugo-san —balbuceo con timidez.

—Siento si la incomode por la llamada, pero Mina me dijo que la llamara cuanto antes para coordinar los horarios de la tutoría. ¿Le parece si nos vemos en la cafetería Midori mañana a partir de las seis y media? Es el único horario que estoy libre esta semana. Me asegurare de que la próxima coordinemos a la perfección y no sea muy tarde para usted.

—E-está bien, Juugo-san. No tiene que preocuparse. Allí estaré.

La llamada se terminó tan pronto comenzó. Hinata se quedó mirando su celular con extrañeza. Nunca antes había hablado con Juugo, se veía un chico tranquilo, sereno y amable. Algunos lo trataban de loco porque hablaba con los animales y había rumores sobre que tenía trastorno bipolar. Pero ella jamás había juzgado a las personas y menos por rumores.

Sonrió feliz y se dedicó a sacar los libros de su bolso para comenzar a estudiar.

Unos golpecitos en su puerta detuvieron su acción y le permitió a la persona entrar con un "pase". Su hermana menor abrió la puerta y le sonrió, Hinata devolvió aquella sonrisa con cariño.

—Bienvenida, nee-san —dijo Hanabi con la seriedad que le caracterizaba, pero ciertamente alegre por ver a su hermana mayor —Siento si te molesto, pero ¿puedes ayudarme a hacer mi tarea de matemática? No la entiendo.

—Claro que si —asintió la peliazul y dejo sus libros de lado para seguir a su hermana.

* * *

Naruto rechino sus dientes con exasperación. ¿Por qué Shion le sacaba tanto de quicio cada vez que quería enseñarle algo? Y no era como si él quisiese, sino que ella le insistía en que la ayudara porque ambos estudiaban lo mismo y tenía la patética ilusión de graduarse. Ósea, él no se consideraba un genio ni mucho menos un chico aplicado, pero al menos no contestaba estupideces como respuesta, tal como hacia la rubia.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos para hoy, ttebayo. —Naruto cerró el libro, dándose por vencido.

—¡No, Naru-kun! ¡Necesito aprender esto! —suplico Shion con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke, quien estaba en el sillón tratando de ver la televisión, revoleo los ojos ante la actitud infantil de la muchacha. Pero observo por el rabillo del ojo si su mejor amigo caía en la trampa. En efecto, Naruto suspiro y volvió a abrir el libro.

—Está bien, pero esta vez presta más atención.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No me daré por vencida! —exclamo la joven con una sonrisa que Naruto correspondió a medias.

—_Dobe idiota, todavía no aprende_ —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza hacia la inquilina. No podía salir del departamento porque temía que al volver esa maldita cínica engatusara a Naruto como en el pasado —_Espero que no sea tan estúpido y caiga dos veces en lo mismo. Shion es todo menos una santa._

* * *

La lluvia había cesado hace menos de media hora, era una suerte porque Mina aun no tenía su automóvil y la moto de Naruto no era opción para andar bajo la lluvia. Ambos gemelos iban caminando hacia el restaurante donde el padrino de ambos los había citado. Había vuelto de viaje y les pidió verse en cuanto antes.

—¿Qué querrá Ero-sennin, Mina-chan? —pregunto Naruto a su gemela.

—No tengo idea, pero tendrá que decirnos por qué no nos dijo nada de Tayuya y Shion, ttebane. —contesto la rubia con las manos en el bolsillo y sin mirarlo.

—¡Es cierto, ttebayo! —sonrió, pero de inmediato quito su sonrisa al notar el humor de su hermana —¿Estas enojada conmigo?

—¿Uh? —la Uzumaki menor lo miro sin comprender y frunció el ceño —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No me has mirado hasta ahora —murmuro el ojiazul con un semblante triste —Sé que le tienes mucho aprecio a Hinata-chan y yo fui un idiota, ttebayo, pero...

—Tranquilo, no es por ello que estoy así —Mina sonrió con dulzura. A Naruto le recordó a la sonrisa de su madre —Tus problemas con Hinata-chan son solamente tuyos y de ella. Obviamente, no voy a ayudarte a recuperarla como antes porque tendrás que ganarte su confianza tu solito. De todas formas, te estoy apoyando...

—¡Gracias, Mina-chan! —Naruto sonrió en grande y abrazo con cariño a su hermana.  
—Aun así le presente a un chico...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo el rubio alterado, se separó de su hermana para mirarla como la vil traidora que era —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, dattebayo?!

—Porque te lo mereces —Mina lo miro con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros —Sufrir no te hará mal, ttebane.

—¡¿Qué clase de hermana eres tú?!

—La que jode a su hermano mayor —respondió con una sonrisa inocente y haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor con los dedos.

—¡Mina-chan!

—Ya cállate, estas armando un lio y ni siquiera hemos entrado al restaurante —dijo con fastidio mientras observaba que su alrededor había varias miradas sobre ellos. —Entremos.

Naruto se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado hacia el lugar citado y se apresuró a seguir a su hermana, no sin antes prometerse sacarle información sobre a quién le había presentado a Hinata. No iba a dejar que le robaran a su Hinata-chan.

El restaurante era bastante lujoso, noto el rubio con desconfianza y sospecha. Jiraiya jamás lo citaba aquellos lugares porque salía una fortuna incluso pedir un vaso de agua, y el viejo pervertido nunca se tomaba la molestia de gastar más de lo necesario en ellos. Era muy tacaño. Por ello mismo, seguramente Mina estaba tan seria y de malhumor.

Desde lejos, a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, noto la cabellera blanca y larga de su padrino, por lo que le señalo a su hermana con el mentón donde se encontraba. Esta asintió con la cabeza y Naruto noto como las facciones se volvían más duras y frías. Volvió la vista hacia Jiraiya y se dijo que este estaba charlando con alguien.

—No cometas ninguna imprudencia, Mina-chan —le susurro con seriedad a su hermana mientras ambos caminaban hacia la mesa.

—Es difícil controlarme cuando estoy enfrente de él —murmuro la rubia mirándolo de reojo.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que tratar.  
—No te prometo nada, Naruto.  
El Uzumaki contuvo el suspiro, no tenía caso hacerle entender a Minako que se controlara porque era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. Él también dudaba si su autocontrol estallaría al tenerlo enfrente suyo. Sin embargo, era su padre.

Los dos hombres en la mesa levantaron la mirada para mirar hacia su dirección. Sonrieron cuando los gemelos Uzumaki estuvieron enfrente de ellos y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos sin siquiera saludar, dejándolos algo inquietos y desconcertados.

—¡Hola! —saludo Jiraiya con nerviosismo, pues sabía que se les echaría la bronca encima de sus ahijados.

—Naruto, Minako, hola —saludo un hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Tenía facciones atractivas y maduras, pero mantenía un aire jovial. La amabilidad y tranquilidad eran palpables en su rostro —Hace tiempo no los veo.

—Minato-san. Ero-sennin —Minako respondió al saludo con sequedad. Minato entrecerró los ojos con tristeza.

—Mocosa —murmuro Jiraiya, fulminando a la muchacha por el apodo.

—Hola padre, ero-sennin —saludo Naruto un poco más animado. Minato sonrió más contento, Naruto era el único que se refería a él como su progenitor, no como un desconocido, como en el caso de su hija.

—¿Qué tal han estado? Ya hemos ordenado —Jiraiya levanto el dedo pulgar en alto, sonriendo.

—Estudiando, a diferencia de usted que debe seguir acosando a las pobres mujeres en aguas termales.

—¡Son investigaciones, mocosa!

—Sí, claro—Naruto se cruzó de brazos y lo miro mal —Es genial verlo, enserio, pero quiero saber porque envió a Shion a mi departamento, ttebayo.

—Y porqué Tayuya está en el mío, ttebane —Mina imito a su gemelo y se cruzó de brazos.

Minato miro con una sonrisa en el rostro a sus hijos. Se parecían mucho a Kushina, no había duda de aquello. Naruto era más alegre, sensible e inquieto como la pelirroja, mientras que Minako podía ser las tres cosas, pero había momentos en que era seria, dura y letal. Justo como ahora, mostrándose fría y distante, ignorando a su presencia. Tampoco era como si no se lo tuviese merecido.

* * *

Hinata llego a la hora exacta en el lugar acordado, la cafetería Midori. Quedaba a unas cuadras de la universidad y la mayoría de los alumnos se reunían allí para estudiar o juntarse en grupo. Cuando llego, la cafetería estaba un poco llena, seguramente porque en la noche se seguía impartiendo clases, algunos estarían por entrar y otros decidieron pasar para repasar antes de volver a sus hogares. Diviso en unas mesas de al fondo justo de lado de la ventana a Juugo con un libro entre manos. Levanto la vista cuando ella se acercó hacia él y le brindo una sonrisa amable que él no tardo en corresponder.

—Hinata-san, por favor, siéntese.

—Gracias por aceptar ayudarme, Juugo-san —dijo Hinata al sentarse enfrente del pelinaranja.

—No es molestia para mí, menos si Mina-san me lo ha pedido exclusivamente. Lamento por hacerla venir tan tarde...

—No se preocupe, Juugo-san. Mis ánimos de estudiar no se desvanecen por la hora, pero eso si, por favor, acepte el dinero que...

—No —Juugo le interrumpió y la peliazul se sorprendió ante la seriedad con que lo dijo —Mina-san es una amiga apreciada para mí. Es un favor que le estoy haciendo a ella...

—Pero...

—Por favor, Hinata-san, no insista —le brindo una sonrisa amigable pero firme, asegurándole que no tomaría su dinero. Hinata suspiro y le sonrió con timidez. —Bien, ¿Le parece si empezamos con lo básico y ordenamos?

—Me parece perfecto —contesto la peliazul asintiendo. Juugo le caía bien.

* * *

Jiraiya miro a sus ahijados con seriedad y suspiro, tomo su copa de vino y le dio un largo trago antes de proseguir.

—Orochimaru está enfermo de gravedad. No quiere que sus hijas vea el proceso de su curación mientras viva, por lo que decidió mandarlas a un lugar donde confiara donde están bien.

—¿Y a nosotros qué si el viejo pedófilo ese está enfermo?

—¡Minako! —regaño Jiraiya y esta solo mantuvo la mirada fulminadora.

—No quiero que suene mal, Ero-sennin, pero creo que Tayuya y Shion estarían mejor al lado de su padre, cuidándolo —comento Naruto —Además me duele la espalda de dormir en el sillón, ttebayo.

—¿Sasuke-baka no te dejo un espacio en su habitación? —inquirió Mina a su hermano.

—No, ¿puedes creerlo, Mina-chan? ¡Mi espaldita me duele muchísimo, ttebayo!

—Deberías echarlo a patadas, ttebane. Ese departamento es nuestro.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Oigan, concéntrense aquí —Jiraiya chasqueo los dedos para atraer la atención de los jóvenes. Al lograrlo, volvió a mirarlos con seriedad —Naruto, Shion fue tu novia y Orochimaru es consciente de cuanto la quisiste, por lo que pensó que podías aun tenerle cierto cariño para cuidarla. Lo mismo sucede con Itachi, él encaminara a Tayuya a un buen camino para que termine sus estudios y...

—Y se meta en la cama de mi novio ¿Verdad? —replico Minako. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños para no descontrolarse. Naruto la miro con preocupación. No le gustaba nada que su hermana estuviese de esa manera—¿Qué no te das cuenta que es todo una treta eso de que está enfermo? Por favor, Jiraiya —el peliblanco y los dos rubios se sorprendieron por cómo le había llamado, pues jamás le hablaba por su nombre —Orochimaru en el pasado nos ha echado varias trampas, esta no es más que otra de sus jugarretas. Además, son completamente estúpidas sus razones. Las envía con sus ex novios, justamente porque cree que ellos podrán ayudarlas después de su supuesta muerte. Lo creo de Naruto, es ingenuo, perdona de corazón y es un buen muchacho —Naruto no sabía si sentirse ofendido o alagado por las palabras de su hermana hacia él —¿Pero Itachi? Vamos, él es rencoroso. No perdona con facilidad una traición y déjame recordarte que Tayuya no era una blanca palomita.

—¿Entonces por qué sugieres que lo hace?

—Es fácil. Naruto será el heredero de las empresas de Minato-san mientras Itachi ha heredado el imperio Uchiha.

—¿Enserio crees eso, Mina-chan? —Naruto la miraba sorprendido sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Es lo más lógico. Por eso Minato-san está aquí, ¿verdad?

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza, dejando sorprendido a Naruto. Al parecer todos estaban sospechando las intenciones de Orochimaru, menos el Uzumaki que no tenía las facultades para pensar en un plan tan sucio.

—Orochimaru ha intentado hacer negocios con la empresa —conto Minato con seriedad —Sin embargo, he rechazado su oferta al presentarme un absurdo proyecto. Aseguro que llegaría lejos con ayuda de los Uchiha. Me negué de inmediato, era un desperdicio de dinero y él siempre me dio mala espina.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso, papa? —cuestiono Naruto.

—Hace menos de un año.

—¿Entonces, Itachi también sabe del plan de Orochimaru?

—No lo sabemos, Minako —Jiraiya la miro con fijes, notando el deje de tristeza en los ojos de la rubia —Quizá fue engañado por la misma excusa que me dio cuando nos vimos o hay algo más.

—¿Algo más?

—Extorción.

—¿Con qué? En estos momentos, Itachi tiene más poder que él.

—Solo es una opción —el peliblanco se encogió de hombros. —De todas formas, si acepte esto fue para que las mantuvieran vigiladas. Sé que no es una tarea fácil para ustedes dos. Por un lado, Shion no fue la mejor experiencia amorosa que hayas tenido, Naruto —el rubio miro hacia abajo, recordando lo mal que la había pasado —Y por tu parte, Mina, Tayuya no juego limpio contigo...

—Nunca jugo limpio —replico la ojiviolaceo mientras fruncía el ceño —De las dos, Tayuya es la más peligrosa.

—Lo sabemos, por ello debe vivir bajo tú mismo techo, Mina-chan —la rubia le dirigió la mirada por primera vez a su padre, frunciendo más el ceño con molestia. Minato fingió ignorar aquello, pero sin dudas le dolió. —Dando por finalizada la charla, será mejor que me retire.

—¿No cenaras con nosotros, Minato? —pregunto Jiraiya con preocupación, notando la tensión que se formó.

—Lo siento, es que Mei no se sentía bien y...

—La orden ha llegado. —interrumpió un camarero dejando un plato con filete asado enfrente de Jiraiya, quien se babeo cuando lo obtuvo enfrente de él. El mozo dejo dos tazones grandes de ramen a los gemelos y a estos se le brillo la mirada al ver lo grande que era el tazón.

—¡Itadakimasu! —exclamaron los dos colocando las manos juntas y separaron los palillos para comenzar a devorar su ramen con devoción.

Minato los miro con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de que ellos no lo notaban. Se parecían tanto a ella...

—Hasta pronto y buen provecho —se levantó de su silla y se marchó, solo obteniendo una breve respuesta de Naruto y Jiraiya, pero no de su hija —Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Mina-chan.

El peliblanco miro con cierto reproche hacia la Uzumaki, pero esta lo ignoro olímpicamente para seguir degustando de su ramen. No fue segundos después en que dejo los palillos aun lado con una expresión completamente seria, preocupando a Jiraiya.

—¿Sucede algo, Mina-chan?

—Me olvide de preguntarle a Hinata-chan que se pondrá en su cita, pero ya debe haber terminado, ttebane.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo escandalosamente Naruto y levantándose de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante —¡¿Como que Hinata-chan está teniendo una cita justo ahora?!

—Sip, le presente a Juugo, mi compañero.

—¡¿El grandote de cabello naranja y bipolar?! ¡Va a aprovecharse de mi inocente Hinata-chan!

—No lo juzgues por su enfermedad mental —señalo Mina con el dedo en forma de reproche. Jiraiya la miro incrédulo, pues el tipo si era bipolar —Además, dudo que Hinata-chan sea inocente después de estar contigo.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tornaron rojas y dio un paso atrás, tropezándose con la silla y cayendo de sentón en el suelo. Mina le sonrió con burla mientras él le fulminaba con la mirada. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la salida del restaurante, aun atrayendo la mirada de todos los clientes.

—¡Mas ramen para mí! —canturreo Mina alegre, tomando el ramen de su hermano y comenzando a devorarlo bajo la mirada incrédula de Jiraiya.

—_Así que lo hizo todo por comer más ramen_ —una gota se resbalo en la cabeza del peliblanco ante el ingenio de su ahijada. —_Definitivamente, Mina si nació con cerebro a diferencia de su hermano._

* * *

Observaba con disimulo hacia el pelinegro que estaba en el otro lado de la sala, sentado en un sillón individual mientras leía unos documentos con concentración y tranquilidad. Itachi Uchiha siempre había sido objeto de todos sus caprichos. Desde que su padre les había presentado a los hijos de su difunto pupilo, ella se había sentido atraída hacia el mayor con aquella actitud seria y a la vez amable; su astucia e inteligencia eran atractivas y sin olvidar de aquellas facciones apuestas.

Ella aun deseaba a Itachi como el primer día.

Al principio, había jugado bien sus cartas. Itachi era cercano a la mocosa de Minako incluso desde que eran niños y no tuvo mejor idea que fingir una amistad con la Uzumaki para ganarse la confianza del pelinegro. Le costó que él dejase de mirarla con desconfianza y le hablara con sequedad. Sus esfuerzos valieron la pena años después cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi Uchiha no le era tan indiferente. Era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, ella era bastante atractiva para los ojos masculinos y no fue difícil seducirlo para llevarlo a su cama. El Uchiha había caído en sus redes.

Desgraciadamente, todo duro muy poco para su gusto, pues por el estúpido de su hermano menor, Itachi la vio en la cama de su mejor amigo, Shisui Uchiha. De nada valía quedarse si el pelinegro ya no estaba interesado en ella. Podía seguir queriéndola, pero sabía que el orgullo Uchiha era más fuerte que los propios sentimientos. A pesar de ello, tampoco se sintió tan mal. Itachi era uno más, aun le quedaban varias presas que cazar, por lo que se subió a aquel avión para desaparecer. Sin embargo, que la mocosa de Minako tuviera a Itachi le volvía loca.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme, Tayuya? —comento Itachi sin apartar la mirada de los papeles.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta que se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos y lo miraba con fijes. Volteo el rostro hacia el otro lado, maldiciéndose en su mente por ser tan obvia. De pronto, una sonrisa coqueta se cruzó en su rostro. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó hacia Itachi, sentándose en el respaldo del asiento.

—Es inevitable no mirarte, Itachi-kun. Te has vuelto todo un hombre. —dijo en un tono seductor, pero no causo ninguna reacción en el Uchiha, por lo que decidió picar por otro lado —Mina-chan debe estar muy feliz por tenerte a su lado... Me he preguntado cómo llegaron a estar juntos. ¿Quieres contármelo? —deslizo una mano hacia el pecho del pelinegro, pero este le sujeto la muñeca con firmeza, sorprendiéndola por la rapidez.

—Mi relación con Minako no es de tu interés. Tu solo eres una invitada que dentro de pocos días se ira. —Tayuya gimió de dolor por la presión que hizo Itachi en su agarre, se sintió un tanto asustada por la voz fría y seca del Uchiha —Que no se te olvide tu papel, Tayuya, mucho menos se te olvide que te acostaste con Shisui. Yo no lo olvido.

Itachi se levantó del sillón tomando sus cosas para marcharse hacia su oficina. Tayuya estaba apretando con fuerza sus dientes a la vez que se masajeaba su muñeca adolorida, pero sonrió con satisfacción.

—Oh, ya veo. Sigues sentido por ello ¿Verdad? —El pelinegro paro de caminar estando de espaldas de ella y Tayuya sonrió aún más —Era una niña tonta que no sabía lo que quería. Ahora lo sé, Itachi. Yo te quiero a t...

—No me interesa saber lo que quieres o no, Tayuya. Solo respeta este hogar porque no es solo mío, también es de Minako. No me hagas echarte a patadas de aquí porque olvidare ser un caballero al momento de hacerlo —advirtió el Uchiha y siguió caminando en silencio, aun siendo observado por la pelirroja.

Tayuya solo se encogió de hombros después de escuchar el portazo y sonrió socarrona mientras mordía su labio inferior.  
_—Todavía siente algo por mí. Estoy segura. De lo contario, no me habría reprochado por lo de Shisui..._

* * *

Itachi soltó una maldición y apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras mascullaba maldiciones en contra de la pelirroja. Se acercó hacia su pequeño bar y lleno una copa de sake para tomarla de un solo trago, provocando que su garganta arda. Estaba furioso, muy furioso. Recordar el pasado era algo que siempre evitaba hacerlo, él quería seguir adelante con su vida y concretar todos los proyectos personales que tenía, que las personas que apreciaban a su alrededor fuesen tan felices como él lo era, pero aparecía Tayuya y su maldita familia para recordarle que todo no era rosa y los acontecimientos pasados.

Respiro con profundidad mientras cerraba los ojos y se transportaba en aquel momento.

_—¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke? —pregunto Itachi sin comprender a su hermano menor. _

_Sasuke lo miraba con seriedad y cierta tristeza, pero había en sus ojos una determinación fuerte. A su lado estaba Minako, quien miraba hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada. Ella todavía seguía muy ofendida porque había defendido a su novia después que le tirase una bebida en el vestido nuevo que se había comprado exclusivamente para la cita de ellos. Mina insistió en que no fue su culpa y que Tayuya lo había hecho apropósito, pero Tayuya aseguraba que Mina solo estaba celosa porque ella gustaba de él. En aquel momento, le parecía más lógico que Mina hiciera una de sus travesuras solo porque estaba encaprichada con él que Tayuya mintiese en contra de su mejor amiga._

_—Shisui esta con alguien en su habitación —volvió a decir Sasuke con seriedad._

_—¿Es un chico?_

_—No._

_—Oh, vaya —formo una sonrisa en su rostro —Creí que estábamos descubriendo que nuestro primo era gay y tu quedarías traumado de por vida..._

_—Deberías dejar de lado tus estúpidas bromas y ver con quien está cogiendo en estos momentos —espeto Sasuke con brusquedad, dejando estupefacto a Itachi por la actitud de su hermano._

_—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Itachi mostrando su semblante serio._

_—Yo me voy —murmuro Mina aun con la cabeza agachada, pero Itachi la sujeto con fuerza del brazo._

_—Alto ahí. Ustedes saben algo que yo no. Hablen ahora, déjense de tanto misterio._

_—Solo ve a ver con quien esta Shisui —insistió Sasuke —Si te lo digo, me golpearas y no me creerás. Ve y verifícalo con tus propios ojos._

_Allí había algo que no le gustaba. Mina no lo miraba a la cara. Sasuke parecía mostrarse culpable y furioso al mismo tiempo, pero insistiéndole en que vea con quien estaba Shisui. ¿A él que le importaba que su primo se estuviera ligando a una chica? Era normal, eran adolescentes y salir con chicas era lo que hacían. A no ser que..._

_Al tener aquella idea en la cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la casa de su primo sin hacer algún ruido. Sasuke __aseguraba que sus tíos no estaban y le aconsejo que entrara silenciosamente. Itachi siguió el consejo de su hermano. Subió las escaleras sin omitir ningún ruido, al comenzar a acercarse a la habitación de su mejor amigo los gemidos y jadeos empezaron a llegar a sus oídos. Por unos segundos, se quedó callado en la puerta de la habitación, reconociendo con angustia y los ojos bien abiertos aquellos sonidos tan familiares._

_Abrió la puerta de golpe y vio con sus propios ojos a su novia y su primo traicionándolos._  
-

Itachi se acercó hacia una gaveta de su escritorio y revolvió unos papeles hasta encontrar una foto un poco arrugada y rota a los costados. Allí estaba él, con sus dieciocho años y a su lado estaba su primo Shisui Uchiha. Habían sido mejores amigos desde niños, se llevaban pocos años y fueron cómplices en muchas travesuras. Pero él lo traiciono con su novia y allí la amistad acabo. Nunca quiso una explicación de su parte, lo golpeo cuando intento hacerlo y salió de la casa como alma que lleva al diablo solo para no destrozarle todos los huesos. Sabía que se arrepentiría algún día.  
Sin embargo, después de tantos años, aun extrañaba la compañía de su mejor amigo. A veces miraba a Sasuke y Naruto pelear y le producía cierta envidia porque sabía que ellos serían mejores amigos y hermanos para toda la vida. Él había perdido a su mejor amigo. O, mejor dicho, Shisui le había perdido a él.  
—Me pregunto si algún día te podre perdonar, Shisui.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche y solo siendo alumbrado por los postes de luces, caminaban por la vereda un pelinaranja y una peliazul hablando tranquilamente sobre trivialidades y aspectos que tenían en común. Hinata comprobó que Juugo era un gran profesor, lo había entendido a la perfección incluso mejor que a Ebisu-sensei. Era una persona callada como ella, tranquila por naturaleza y amable como ningún otro. Se parecían mucho, por ello no tardaron en llevarse bien.

—Juugo-san, insisto que debería ir a su casa antes que se le haga más tarde —dijo Hinata, preocupada al notar que se les había hecho bastante tarde. Seguramente su padre la regañaría.

—No puedo dejar que se vaya usted sola por las calles a estas horas, Hinata-san —expreso Juugo con serenidad —Por favor, déjeme acompañarla.

—Lo siento, si hubiese traído mi bicicleta...

—De todas formas, la acompañaría. No es apropiado andar en bicicleta a estas horas.

Iba a decirle que había muchas personas que andaban por esas horas en sus bicicletas, pero antes que pudiera decirlo, un remolino de humo comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos con velocidad, haciéndolos ensanchar los ojos a los dos.

—¡Hinata-chan! —el chillido de Naruto salió entre el remolino que iba despejándose. Estaba respirando agitadamente por todo lo que había corrido y con una expresión llena de enojo en su rostro —¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Por qué estas teniendo una cita con ese rarito?!

—¿Eh? —inquirió la peliazul sin entender.

—¿Una cita? —murmuro Juugo con las mejillas sonrojadas. —Naruto-san no estará creyendo que estoy teniendo una cita con Hinata-san ¿verdad?

—¡No te hagas el tonto, grandote! —Naruto lo apunto con el dedo mientras unas venas se formaban en su frente —¡Te aprovechaste de la amistad con Mina-chan para pedirle una cita a mi Hinata-chan! ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!

—Na-naruto-kun, no-nosotros n-no... —balbuceo la peliazul con la cara completamente roja.

—¡Después hablaremos, Hinata-chan, pero primero debo encargarme de este grandote!

Juugo miro al rubio sin comprender y suspiro, era obvio que Naruto no iba a entender que él no tenía ningún interés particular en la muchacha. No quería recurrir a la violencia... pero, bah, estirar los músculos no le harían mal. Estiro sus músculos y trueno sus dedos al igual que su cuello, haciendo sudar de repente a Naruto, quien dudaba ganarle a un experto en las artes marciales como el pelinaranja, además que este lo superaba en tamaño y altura.

—Por favor, no peleen —intervino Hinata con nerviosismo. —Juugo-san, por favor —rogo la peliazul. El nombrado la miro por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

—La llamare para arreglar el próximo encuentro. Con permiso —hizo una reverencia y se dio media vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario.

—¡Espera ahí, grandote! ¡No he terminado contigo! ¡¿Cómo es eso que "el próximo encuentro"?! ¡No voy a permitirte que vuelvas con esas intenciones a mi Hinata-chan!

—Naruto-kun, por favor, deja de gritar o llamaran a la policía —murmuro la joven acercándose a hacia el rubio con cierto nerviosismo. Este la miro con tristeza y suspiro. ¿Qué podía reprocharle? Él había sido peor.

—Siento interrumpir tu cita, Hinata-chan, pero es que yo...

—Naruto-kun, yo no tenía ninguna cita con Juugo-san —negó con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Naruto. —Mina-chan le pidió a Juugo-san que me ayudara con Análisis Estadístico porque no soy muy buena en la materia, por ello traigo mis libros —Levanto los dos libros que sostenía en una de sus manos.

El Uzumaki se sonrojo ante su distracción, no lo había notado antes y se dejó llevar por las palabras de su hermana. Esa niña, le había jugado una broma muy pesada. Él estaba a punto de desfallecer al pensar que su Hinata-chan estaría con otra persona en una cita, riéndose, mirándose con coquetería ¡Hasta incluso pensó en la escena del beso! El compromiso, el casamiento, los hijos y el hogar que tendrían, sobre todo el momento en que Hinata lo mandara a volar. Si, tal vez exageraba, pero se sintió simplemente aterrado con la idea de perderla.

—Lo siento, ttebayo, me deje llevar por Mina-chan y sus bromas —murmuro apenado mientras pasaba una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

La Hyuga seguía sonriéndole cálidamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo. Ella estaba feliz porque él había demostrado que ella le importaba realmente. Tal vez debía agradecerle a su amiga mañana, pero también se llevaría un regaño de su parte. Pero ahora, disfrutaría a la persona que amaba.

Tomo la mano de Naruto con la suya libre; este se sorprendió ante la iniciativa de la peliazul, ella solo pudo mirar hacia abajo con cierta vergüenza, pero sosteniendo con firmeza la mano. Naruto también reafirmo el agarre y ladeo una sonrisa en el rostro llena de amor.

—Te acompaño a tu casa, Hinata-chan.

—Hai —ella le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, aun sonrojada.

Juntos y de la mano, caminaron por la noche en un silencio cómodo y cálido. Era fascinante que las estrellas brillaran aún más fuertes, solo para ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Finalmente capitulo! Me tarde a horrores, lo sé. Ahora pondré mi enfoque en terminar el capitulo de "Un amor para ella", que también debo T.T_

_¡The last al fin estreno! Bah, no es nada nuevo, pero no pude decirlo antes por no subir xd Vi algunos spoiler (no me aguante) y quede aun mas ansiosa por ver la película *-* La vería incluso en japones, no me importa :( pero en fin, no se hasta cuando tendremos que esperar. Ojala no se tarden. Ósea, tenemos los capitulos subtitulados y eso, pero la película T.T _

_Escuche rumores que no hay nada de SasuSaku. Me decepciono un poco :/ ojala solo sean rumores._

_Gracias a todas por leer!_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia ****n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namizake es el único personaje que me pertenece. **

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**__A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".___

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

**_El poder del rociador_**

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

Cinco muchachas estaban sentadas en una mesa en el bar Konoha, donde concurrían con regularidad y era el centro de las noches de chicas. Había una cerveza para cada una delante de ellas, excepto Hinata, quien bebía agua mineral por su poca tolerancia al alcohol.

Están reunidas para una sola cosa: hacer una lista de lo que debe hacer Hinata para darle una buena lección a Naruto, aunque no se siente del todo convencida con la idea, sus locas amigas insistieron en que lo hiciera.

—Enserio, no creo que...

—Hinata, por ser así de santurrona es porque te ven la cara de idiota.

—¡Ino! —exclamaron Tenten y Sakura, la rubia solo se encogió de hombros. Hinata miro hacia abajo con tristeza.

—Odio decirlo, pero Ino tiene razón —apoyo Mina, haciendo molestar más a las otras dos y Hinata se encogió más —No pienso tal como te lo dijo Ino, pero la idea principal es esa: Hinata-chan es demasiado buena y por eso peca de ingenua. Hay que cambiar eso, hacerle saber que Hina-chan puede ser dulce y tierna como siempre es, pero también que puede patear traseros si se meten con ella, ttebane.

—Esa idea me gusta más —concordó Tenten.

—Lo sé, es que vino de mi —sonrió arrogante la Uzumaki.

—¿Pero cómo lograremos eso? —inquirió Sakura —No te ofendas, Hinata, pero lo veo muy difícil.

—N-no te preocupes, Sakura, y-yo también c-creo qu-que...

—Hinata, una de las cosas es no tartamudear —anoto Ino en la libreta, sonrojando a la peliazul y ganándose una mala mirada de la pelirosa —¿Qué? Mina me apoya, ¿verdad, Mina?

—Es verdad —asintió la nombrada con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza —Nada de tartamudeos, y menos delante del objetivo, ósea, mi hermano.

—Hinata debería usar ropa más descotada —opino Sakura, pensando con detenimiento. Hinata se sonrojo.

—¡Cierto! Siempre usa tallas más grandes, que desperdicio con el cuerpo que tiene —opino Ino.

—Guárdate tus comentarios, cerda.

—¿Qué dijiste, frente?

—Basta —interrumpió Tenten la pelea antes que pasara a peores —¿Qué les parece si va al gimnasio a tonificar su cuerpo? No le vendría nada mal.

—¡Genial! Yo también tengo que ir...

—Seamos realistas, Ino, tu nunca podrías quitarte lo cerda —comento Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ino la miro con mala cara y una vena salto en su frente.

—¡Cállate, frente de marquesina! ¡Eres tú la que no podría tonificar nada porque tu grandota frente te lo impediría!

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —exclamo la pelirosa y junto su frente con la de la rubia, ambas gruñendo como dos perros rabiosos. Las demás estaban mirándolas con gotas en la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si hablamos de las tácticas? —Mina hablo rápidamente antes que se desate la guerra campal.

—¿Tácticas? —murmuraron todas sin comprender realmente.

—Sip, por ejemplo, Sakura —la nombrada se sorprendió al ser apuntada por la Uzumaki —Cuando decidiste olvidar a Sasuke y lo olvidaste, él fue quien te rogo un poco de tu atención ¿Verdad?

—No tanto rogar, pero... —la Haruno tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Pero él fue quien te buscaba, ttebane, lo que significa que ignorar a Naruto es una de las cosas que debes hacer —todas asintieron, viéndole el punto a donde quería llegar.

Ino y Tenten se miraron de reojo y sacaron una libreta de sus bolsos para anotar también los consejos de Minako, pues les podría servir mucho a ellas.

—¿Qué más, Mina? —insistió Tenten emocionada.

—Debe haber un cambio de look, ya saben, que se recorte el pelo, un peinado distinto, la vestimenta... y, mientras más sexy sea, mejor.

—N-no digas esas c-cosas, Mina-chan —mascullo la Hyuga sonrojada.

Minako la miro con seriedad, asustándola un poco por aquellos ojos violáceos penetrantes. Se levantó de su asiento y anuncio que pronto volvería, todas la siguieron con la mirada, curiosas y sin saber a dónde había ido. Volvió a los pocos segundos con un rociador y le echo a la cara a Hinata, quien cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara. Las demás estaban con la boca abierta.

—¡¿Qué significa eso, Minako?! —exclamo una furiosa Sakura.

—¡Te pasaste, Mina! —le grito Tenten.

Ino, quien siempre se había entendido con la otra rubia, sonrió divertida mientras dejaba reposar su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—Esto es para que dejes de tartamudear, ttebane —dijo con regaño la Uzumaki —Te tratare como un perro si es necesario, pero dejaras de tartamudear.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo el punto de su amiga, por lo que pidió a las demás que se calmaran, pero no evito tartamudear y nuevamente le rociaron la cara, solo que esta vez fue Ino.

—¡Se siente tan bien! —exclamo la Yamanaka.

—¡Basta, cerda! ¡Dame eso! —grito Sakura, quitándoselo de las manos bruscamente. —Rociar a Hinata no hará que...

—Pe-pero, Sakura-chan...

—¡Muere! —chillaron Mina e Ino apuntando a la peliazul. La ojivioleta obligo a Sakura apretar el rociador colocando una mano sobre la suya. Sakura iba a replicar, pero cuando roció por accidente a Hinata no evito volver a hacerlo cuando la Hyuga volvió a tartamudear.

—Oh, es cierto, es divertido...

—¡Sakura, tu también! —regaño Tenten y le quito el rociador.

—¡Inténtalo, ttebane! —animo Minako bebiendo de su cerveza soltando una risita.

—¡Yeah, hazlo! —apoyo Ino con emoción.

—So-solo hazlo, Tenten —sonrió Hinata con ternura.

La castaña la miro triste, no quería hacerlo... pero Hinata había tartamudeado. Le roció la cara y la pobre muchacha volvió a limpiarse el rostro.

—Turnémonos para esto —sugirió Tenten y todas sonrieron divertidas, incluso Hinata. Tal vez sus métodos eran un poco bruscos, aun así estaba feliz de contar con ellas.

—Bien, ahora sigamos con la lista...

* * *

—¡Hinata-chan!

Su piel se erizo de solo escuchar su alegre voz al llamarla. Dio gracias a que sus pies no dejaron de moverse o de lo contario sus amigas iban a regañarla. Hinata seguía caminando con la esperanza que no se notara su rostro rojo y sus nervios reflejados en sus expresiones, se obligó a mantenerse seria y cuerda para estar mejor preparada al tenerlo a su lado.

Naruto volvió a gritar su nombre, ella simulo no escucharlo nuevamente, Mina había dado un buen consejo al decirle que vaya con auriculares en los pasillos para que fuese menos obvio la indiferencia. Lo más importante era lo que vendría a continuación.

El rubio, cansado de estar llamando a la peliazul a gritos, corrió hacia ella hasta posicionarse enfrente e interrumpiéndole el paso. Hinata lo miro con fingida sorpresa y pronto sus ojos se volvieron indiferentes y su mostro una sonrisa de pura cortesía. Naruto se vio un tanto afectado por ello, pero pensó que era su imaginación, por lo que le sonrió con cariño.

—Hola —dijo la Hyuga quitándose los auriculares. El rubio suspiro al darse cuenta que no lo había ignorado apropósito, o eso creía él.

—Buenos días, Hinata-chan. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu clase?

—¿Por qué? —inquirió inocente, colocando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Eh... —Naruto se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo, colocando una mano detrás de su nuca —Pues... quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ttebayo...

Santos Cielos, Mina no había tomado en cuenta lo tierno que era Naruto a veces.

—¡Hinata, apúrate! —le grito Ino pasando a su lado y tomándole el brazo para llevársela lejos del rubio.

—¡Adiós, Naruto-kun! —saludo Hinata con la mano y le siguió el paso a su amiga, o al menos lo intentaba.

El Uzumaki veía a la peliazul y la rubia desaparecer entre las personas. Soltó un gran suspiro y pateo una piedra imaginaria mientras colocaba las manos adentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Tendría que esperar hasta el receso para verla nuevamente.

* * *

Hinata fue mojada por cuatro rociadores al mismo tiempo, casi empapándola. Miro a sus amigas, cada una tenía su propio rociador y la miraban con reproche.

—Muy mal, Hinata-chan.

—L-lo si-siento...

—¡Muere! —gritaron las cuatro y volvieron a rociarla.

Al parecer iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban.

* * *

Mina y Sasuke iban caminando juntos hacia el departamento de la rubia, el Uchiha menor debía ir a arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa con su hermano mayor. Tal vez pareciera que se llevaban como perros y gatos, lo cierto era que tenían una relación muy parecía a la que el azabache compartía con Naruto: eran mejores amigos, pero eso no evitaba que se jodieran.

—Estás gorda.

—Y tú tienes peinado de trasero de gallina, ttebane.

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada ante el insulto, no sabía que tenía contra su cabello, definitivamente los Uzumaki eran su karma.

—Hmph.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Naruto-kun te conto que fue Shion con quien engaño a Hina-chan la última vez? —Sasuke asintió.

—Shion se lo dijo.

—A mí me envió fotografías —confeso la rubia. Sasuke levanto una ceja en alto y tomo el celular que su amiga le pasaba —Hay algo que no me cierra de todo esto.

—Naruto insiste que bebió muy poco y que no recuerda haber visto a Shion.

—Pero las pruebas son evidentes en estas imágenes, no son producciones de photoshop —insistió Minako con el ceño fruncido —Seguramente uso alguna droga.

—Hn, eso es seguro. ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Un análisis de sangre. ¿Te encargas tu o yo?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco. Minako sonrió mofa, sabiendo su respuesta.

—Yo vivo con él, tendré que hacerlo yo.

—Así es, ttebane.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados al comenzar a subir las escaleras de la entrada del edificio. Mina vivía en el séptimo piso, y aunque a veces se dignaba a subir las escaleras para bajar los kilos que subía cada vez que devoraba más de siete tazones de ramen, sabía que Sasuke no iba a perder tiempo en subir escaleras cuando había un ascensor andando. Por suerte, este no había sido ocupado y se mantenía abierto, se adentraron y tocaron el botón siete para finalmente llegar al hogar de la rubia. Sin embargo, antes que las puertas pudieran cerrarse por completo, una mano se antepuso y las puertas se abrieron mecánicamente. Sasuke y Mina miraron distraídamente a la persona que entraba con una sonrisa apenada, la cual pronto desapareció para dar paso a un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro al igual que en los jóvenes.

—¿Shisui-niisan? —murmuro Minako sin poder creer a quien veía.

—¿Minako? ¿Sasuke? —dijo sin poder creerlo —¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Yo...

—¿Vas a meterte o no? —hablo Sasuke con frialdad.

Shisui se quedó callado mientras Mina bajo la cabeza. El azabache se adentró en el ascensor y no apretó ningún botón...

Se sentía la tensión en el aire. Minako sabía que Sasuke estaba que explotaría en cualquier momento y saltaría encima de su primo para golpearlo, él no le había perdonado el haberle hecho tanto daño a Itachi. La rubia lo observo de reojo con atención, Shisui ya no tenía aquellas facciones de niño, sino que habían sido reemplazados por rasgos más varoniles. Su cabello seguía tan alborotado como siempre, pero sus ojos seguían al igual que bondadosos y llenos de sabiduría. Ella había vivido muchos momentos felices de su infancia junto a él, había sido como un hermano mayor y sintió traicionarlo cuando orillo a Itachi a descubrir la verdad. Ella no comprendía como un hombre así había caído en las garras de Tayuya.

Sintió de pronto un pellizco en su brazo, lo que la hizo sobresaltar y volteo a ver a Sasuke, quien la estaba fulminando con la mirada. Lo miro ofendida por la acusación silenciosa y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso siete, Sasuke fue el primero en salir del ascensor y se colocó enfrente de la puerta del departamento. En aquel pasillo solo había dos puertas que conectaban con dos grandes y elegantes departamentos. Uno era de Minako, por lo tanto... diablos.

—Fue un placer volver a verlos —dijo Shisui mirándolos a ambos luego de salir ultimo del ascensor, estaba sonriéndoles con amabilidad, de esas sonrisas que Mina recordaba perfectamente —Sobre todo a ti, Mina-chan...

—¿Acaso también planeas meterte en las faldas de Minako, Shisui? —soltó Sasuke con frialdad.

—¡Sasuke!—exclamo Mina, molesta por la insinuación.

—No es mi intención, Sasuke —contesto el Uchiha mayor con seriedad. —Lamento si lo malinterpretaste. Adiós.

Shisui se metió dentro de la puerta enfrente de la del departamento de la Uzumaki. Esta miro con reproche a Sasuke, pero él la ignoro y golpeo la puerta.

—Será mejor que tú le digas a Itachi que Shisui es su nuevo vecino. —fue lo último que dijo antes que Tayuya abriera la puerta y Sasuke pasara casi empujándola.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?! —le grito enojada por su atrevimiento. Volteo a ver a la rubia, quien miraba hacia el suelo —¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Mina solo la ignoro y paso de la misma forma que su cuñado. La pelirroja los maldijo, sin comprender que les sucedía.

La Uzumaki se encerró en su cuarto, sabía que Sasuke e Itachi estarían en la oficina del último para discutir sobre la empresa, por lo que le daba tiempo para pensar en cómo decirle a Itachi que Shisui estaría de vuelta en sus vidas. Se sentó en la cama que compartía con su novio y se quedó allí en silencio, perdida solo en sus pensamientos.

—_A pesar de haberse equivocado, Shisui-niisan me hizo muy feliz y siempre apoyo mis sentimientos por Itachi_ —pensó con tristeza. De alguna forma, una parte suya exigía volver a tener aquel lazo que solo había tenido con Shisui, por otra, sabía que eso sería traición hacia Itachi. —_Todo esto es por culpa de Tayuya_ —arrugo el entrecejo. No podía creer que una sola persona había arruinado tantas cosas bellas como la amistad de Itachi y Shisui.

* * *

Las hermanas Hyuga aprovechaban la tarde luego de las clases para ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños para su padre. Hiashi Hyuga no era un hombre cariñoso ni demostrativo con sus hijas, pero si era atento ante cualquier necesidad que ellas tuviesen. Hinata lo apreciaba mucho, por más que su padre muchas veces la hizo sentir como si no lo valiera, siempre se preocupó por su bienestar, por lo que no dudo en arrastrar a su pequeña hermana a la búsqueda de algo que le agradece al patriarca de la familia.

—¿Crees que este kimono le gustara, Hanabi-chan? —inquirió Hinata mostrándole la prenda de color azul marino.

—Papá casi nunca las usa. No sé qué le quieres regalar si el viejo ya tiene de todo. —replico con desdén mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

—Es su cumpleaños, Hanabi-chan, debemos darle algo de regalo.

—No me interesa, solo quiero comer una hamburguesa.

Hinata suspiro. Entendía que Hanabi estaba entrando a la edad donde los adolescentes creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran y le llevaban la contra a sus padres. Últimamente, Hanabi y Hiashi no estaban llegando a ningún acuerdo y más de una vez tuvo que intervenir para que la situación no fuera a peores.

Pronto una idea se encendió en su mente, así que sonrió contenta. Hanabi la miro sin comprender.

—Haz la fila y compra hamburguesas para las dos —Hinata le extendió unos billetes que su hermana tomo con extrañeza. —Ya sé que darle, solo espérame aquí unos minutos que ya regreso ¿sí?

Hanabi se encogió de hombros y decidió hacerle caso a su hermana.

La mayor de las Hyuga salió del shopping para dirigirse hacia una casa de fotografías para hacer su pedido. Tal vez no era el mejor regalo de todos, pero sabía que su padre valoraría la intensión.

Veinte minutos después, Hinata ya tenía su encargo echo y caminaba hacia en dirección del Mc Donals donde había dejado a su hermanita, la cual seguramente estaría devorando su propia hamburguesa, incluso. Sin embargo, su camino se vio interrumpido cuando una figura apareció delante de ella, haciéndola detener. Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa, pero enseguida sus facciones se volvieron serias y frías, una expresión digna de un Hyuga.

—Hola, Hinata-chan —dijo Shion con burla, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—Shion-san —Hinata asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo —Siento no poder quedarme a hablar, pero mi hermana...

—No me interesa —le interrumpió la rubia cambiando su semblante burlón a uno serio y arrogante. —Solo quiero que tengas una sola cosa en cuenta: te destruiré si te atreves a quitarme a Naruto.

—Tú no tienes derecho —Hinata se sorprendió por la gravedad y firmeza de su voz, aun mas porque no estaba tartamudeando. Shion podía verse intimidante y serlo realmente, pero Hinata sentía una fuerza tremenda al escucharla hablar solo para mantenerse alejada de Naruto —Lastimaste mucho a Naruto-kun, tu no...

—Es mío —le interrumpió con la mirada afilada. Hinata se sintió nerviosa por un momento. —Solo mío.

Shion paso por su lado y choco el hombro de Hinata con fuerza, haciéndola tropezar y que cayera de sentón en el suelo. La peliazul solo la observo desde el suelo marcharse y suspiro. La valentía poco le había durado, pero la próxima vez no permitiría que le dijera semejantes cosas. Aunque fuese raro, agradecía que Naruto y ella ya no estuvieran juntos, de esa manera no sentiría inseguridades que él la engañase con alguien que vivía en su casa. Además, Naruto podría decidir con sinceridad y sin compromiso con quien quedarse: Hinata o Shion. Y por más que le pasara saber que quizá no fuese la elegida, apoyaría a Naruto hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? —Hanabi apareció con una bolsa de hamburguesas en la mano.

—Eh... e-es que y-yo... ¡Kyaa! ¡Hanabi-chan!

—Mina-nee me dijo que lo hiciera cuando tartamudearas, y es divertido —sonrió socarrona la menor de las Hyuga sosteniendo en su mano libre un rociador.

Hinata suspiro. Estaba destinada a que la rociaran en la cara.

* * *

La Uzumaki aún seguía sentada en la misma posición en la cama mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Solía sucederle el perderse en su mente por horas y horas hasta que le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. En el tiempo en que asistía a la psicóloga, esta le aseguro que eran lagunas producidas por su excesiva obsesión en pensar demasiadas las cosas, su preocupación por su pasado, sus antiguos errores y la culpa que vivía carcomiéndola, temiendo a equivocarse nuevamente.

—_Echar vistazos al pasado no significa que estanque tu futuro. Echar vistazos al pasado no significa que estanque tu futuro_ —se repitió la rubia la frase que le había dicho la psicóloga.

—¿Mina?

Levanto su cabeza al observar a Itachi en la puerta, siendo la luz que salía de esta lo único que alumbraba la habitación. Se había perdido tanto que no se había dado cuenta que la oscuridad la estaba rodeando. Trato de fingir una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, pero tuvo que quitarla al darse cuenta que Itachi no se la estaba tragando.

El azabache se acercó hacia ella, cerrando la puerta tras sí, prendió el velador que estaba a un costado de la cama en la mesita del lado de Mina y envolvió a la muchacha en sus brazos, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Ella solo suspiro ante lo cálido que sentía estar en sus brazos. Nunca se cansaría de los abrazos de su novio.

—No viniste a saludarme apenas llegaste. —noto el ligero tono de reproche, lo que la hizo sonreír de medio lado.

—Estabas con Sasuke, no quería interrumpirlos.

—Tu jamás interrumpes —insistió él con suavidad, haciéndola sonrojar. Se acurruco más en sus brazos e Itachi suspiro —¿Sucedió algo, Mina? Sabes que puedes contarme.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir exactamente, pero ¿qué podría decir? ¿qué le gustaría volver a sentir a Shisui como su hermano mayor, que encantaría verlos a ellos hacer una de las suyas como antes, que Tayuya nunca hubiese aparecido en el camino de los tres? Amaría poder decirle que deseaba volver a aquellos tiempos donde los dos la trataban como si fuese una princesa, cuando se sentía protegida por ambos y odiaba tener que elegir a uno de ellos como preferidos. Ella podría amar a Itachi, pero Shisui también había tenido su corazón de una manera muy distinta. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Yo... —abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo no continúo. Un nudo en su garganta se formó y apretó con fuerza los dientes para no echarse a llorar, seria estúpido hacerlo por algo que ocurrió hacia años.

Itachi la contemplo con serenidad, aunque muy preocupado por lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia. Volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza y acaricio su cabello mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. Minako cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable por no poder confiarle sus pensamientos a su novio, pero sabía que Itachi, por muy razonable que fuese, no reaccionaría bien ante el nombre de quien fue su mejor amigo.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme ahora. Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

Minako levanto la vista para perderse en aquellos ojos ónix, profundos y llenos de amor. Le sonrió con cariño y le acaricio la mejilla, tratando de quitarle aquella expresión de preocupado que mantenía.

—Lo estaré, comadreja.

Itachi sonrió levemente y decidió unir sus labios con los de la rubia, quien no se resistió en recibirlos. Puede que se llevaría un gran regaño por no decirle que Shisui había vuelto cuando Sasuke soltara la lengua, pero por ahora disfrutaría los besos de su único y gran amor.

* * *

Tayuya estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la puerta de la pareja encerrada en el cuarto, podía escuchar las risitas tontas que soltaba Minako y algún que otro insulto hacia su novio, también podía oír la risa de Itachi, una que jamás había oído de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y miro hacia abajo con puro odio y envidia contenida.

_—Aprovechen, dentro de poco no volverán a tener estos tiernos momentos._

* * *

Un nuevo día en la universidad y Hinata llego temprano hacia su casillero para sacar los libros que usaría y guardar los que no les hacía falta. No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior debido a las palabras de la rubia hacia ella, todavía no estaba segura si decirle a Minako o a Sakura sobre la amenaza de Shion, no quería que fueran a discusiones o a golpes por ella. Además, Hinata no podía seguir dependiendo de sus amigas, suficiente hacían con tratar de devolverle algo de su dignidad.

Soltando un gran suspiro, coloco la clave de su casillo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un ramo de rosas dentro de ella. Se sonrojo al instante al verlo y lo tomo con delicadeza, sin darse cuenta que había soltado sus demás libros. Casi acaricio las rosas rojizas y se las llevo hacia la nariz para olfatear el exquisito aroma.

—Hinata-chan —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz tan conocida a sus espaldas. Giro con rapidez, aun encantada por semejante regalo. Naruto estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y la miraba con cierta timidez. Oh cielos ¿Acaso él...? —Veo que te gustaron, ttebayo —sonrió contento y se agacho para tomar los libros de la Hyuga. —Le explique a Shizune, la secretaria de la directora, que quería darte una sorpresa, espero que no te moleste que me haya abierto tu casillero.

¿Qué si le molestaba? ¡Por supuesto que no! Vaya a uno saber cuánto costaba un ramo de rosas tan hermoso, sabía que Naruto tenía mucho dinero pero al mismo tiempo escaseaba de él: no le gustaba usar de la cuenta de su padre, siempre estaba trabajando en la empresa Namikaze para ganarse la vida al igual que Minako. ¿Será que uso sus ahorros para comprárselas? Aw, a veces podía ser tan tierno.

No dudo en sonreírle con amor mientras sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, pero noto algo detrás del rubio que rascaba su cabeza a la vez que mantenía la cabeza agachada con una sonrisa bobalicona; estaba Sakura mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y un rociador en la mano, advirtiéndole lo que se ganaría. Se fijó en Naruto y luego en su amiga, debatiéndose en que hacer: seguir su corazón o hacerle caso a sus amigas para que Naruto no volviera a tratarle como una idiota.

Pronto recordó las mañanas, tardes y noches que lloro por causa de su infidelidad, y no solamente por ello, sino también por los años en que vivió enamorada y él solo la ignoraba pensando que era la amiga rarita de su hermana.

Prácticamente le arrojo el ramo de rosas en la cara al rubio al mismo tiempo que le quitaba sus libros. Naruto se quedó perplejo ante la acción de Hinata.

—¿Hinata-chan?

Hinata guardo sus libros y saco los que necesitaba para cerrar con brusquedad la puerta de su casillero, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—Aprecio que hayas intentado hacer algo lindo por mí, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer que abran mi casillero. Tengo cosas personales, Naruto-kun, y no eres mi padre o mi novio para tomarte ese tipo de libertades. Adiós.

El Uzumaki solo la quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, estos se marchitaron y se llenaron de dolor. Pronto un aura depresiva lo rodeo, se sentía sin vida y lo peor es que sabía que se merecía aquel desprecio y mucho más.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giro para ver a Sakura, quien le sonreía torcidamente.

—No te rindas, Naruto.

—Hinata-chan me tiro el ramo en la cara —lloriqueo, le salía el llanto en forma de cascada por sus ojos mientras moqueaba.

—Créeme, si hubiese sido yo, ese ramo estaría incrustado en tu trasero —palmeo la espalda del rubio mientras sonreía inocente y este sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Sentía pena por Sasuke si se atrevía a lastimar a Sakura-chan, ella solo se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

* * *

La castaña de cabellos con chonguitos caminaba hacia uno de los baños de mujeres en uno de los pasillos pocos concurridos mientras miraba un papel, allí había dibujado en mapa para guiarse. Había visto un anuncio en una de las tablas de los anuncios en la universidad. Al principio, cuando lo leyó creyó que era una estupidez, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente, quizá podrían ayudarla con su problema.

_**"¿Tienes problemas con el amor? ¿Cansad de sufrir? ¿Acaso la persona que amas es idiota y no se da cuenta que eres su mejor elección? ¡Pues entonces contacta con nosotras! Te ayudaremos con un costo mínimo que te traerá más de una alegría (si es que entiendes a que nos referimos)**_

_**¡No pierdas tiempo! ¡Doctoras corazones te ayudaran! **_

_**Las amigas de Cupido"**_

Esperaba no encontrarse con maniáticas como sus amigas, sino personas cuerdas que le dijeran que podría hacer para salir de una buena vez de la friendzone. Estaba harta de estar allí, con el simple papel de ser la mejor amiga marimacho de uno de los más atractivos de todo el campus.

Llego a la puerta del baño donde mantenía un cartel de **"NO ENTRAR A MENOS QUE TENGAS EL ANUNCIO. Graciaaaas ~ 3"**. De inmediato una gotita se resbalo por su cabeza, preguntándose de nuevo si esta sería una buena idea, pero, en fin, no perdía nada con intentar.

—Hola, vengo por el anuncio —dijo entrando al lugar luego de golpear ligeramente la puerta.

Adentro había una mesa pequeña y cuadrada que reflejaba la luz que había arriba; era la única luz prendida, el baño estaba oscuro y pudo ver muchas laminas negras tapando las ventanas y dándole un ambiente más oscuros. Había solo dos sillas donde estaban dos personas, solo que no se le veían el rostro. Una de ellas mantenía sus piernas arriba de la mesa mientras la otra las tenía cruzadas a la vez que se limaba las uñas.

—Jamás creímos que te veríamos a ti, Tenten Ama.

La nombrada abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de la que se limaba las uñas

—Sabía que tarde o temprano acudirías a nosotras, ttebane —hablo la que tenía las piernas arriba de la mesa.

—¿Ino? ¿Mina? —murmuro incrédula.

—¡Exacto! —exclamo la Yamanaka, prendiendo las demás luces, haciendo que los ojos de Tenten ardan.

—¡Kyaa, Ino! —chillo Mina colocando manos sobre arriba de su cabeza —¡La luz me quema!

—_¿Acaso es un vampiro? Demasiadas películas de Crepúsculo _—pensó Tenten al ver la exagerada reacción de su amiga.

—Hubieras cerrado los ojos, sabias que haría tal cosa.

Tenten solo las observo aun incrédula y con una gotita resbalando en su nuca.

—¿Qué es esto, chicas? —decidió cambiar de tema antes que comenzaran a discutir.

—Mina y yo decidimos que somos muy buenas con esto de solucionar problemas de parejas, así que decidimos hacer nuestro propio negocio —contesto Ino haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor.

—Eres nuestra primera cliente, Tenten. Por ello mismo, serás un cliente vip. —la Uzumaki le otorgó una tarjeta dorada, que en verdad era cartulina escrita solamente "VIP". Más gotitas cayeron en la nuca de la castaña.

—¿Tsunade-sama sabe de esto? —inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Dijo que le diéramos la mitad de sus ganancias —respondió Ino encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque es injusto porque nosotras hacemos todo el trabajo, al menos no nos metemos en problemas y tenemos nuestro propio espacio personal. Pero, en fin, no estas aquí para que te expliquemos esto.

Ino volvió a apagar la luz, sobresaltando a Tenten.

—Son 8.816 yenes*.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Se supone que son mis amigas, deberían darme consejos gratis!

—No, cariño —Mina negó con el dedo índice mientras mantenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro —Debiste habernos contado tu problema antes, además debemos sobrevivir, tenemos familias que alimentar.

—Mis hijos te odiaran si no sueltas ese dinero —dramatizo Ino.

Tenten las miro con un tic en uno de los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Vaya locas que se consiguió de amigas.

.

.

.

.

8.816 yenes*: esto equivaldría a 75 dolares americanos. Los coloque de esa manera porque todos, sean de donde sean, mas o menos se ubicaran cuanto están cobrando estas estafadoras xd

_¡PERDÓN PERDÓN! Soy una horrible persona, lo sé. Hoy apenas termine de cenar (que, por cierto, alguien puede traerme comida? es que aqu__í no hay nada T.T) me puse manos a la obra para hacer este cap *-* Me gusto, aunque no se si salió de la manera que deseaba desde mi interior._

_Quiero agradecerle a _**Leidy RC **_por haber dejado un review de cada capitulo! Agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo en hacerlo, lo valoro demasiado._

_Gracias a todas por leer este humilde fic, siento si no contesto sus reviews pero estoy muriéndome de sueño xd_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia ****n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namikaze es el único personaje que me pertenece. **

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**__A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". No me manosees, suci u.u___

* * *

**Capitulo Siete**

_**Mujeres al poder**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

Tenten estaba aguantándose las ganas de gritar desde que Lee empezó a hacer una extraña rutina de ejercicios en pleno centro comercial mientras esperaban la hora que sea para entrar en el cine. Neji estaba a su lado pero dando la espalda y fingió mirar hacia un comercio de videos juegos, simulando no conocerlo. La castaña suspiro, Mina e Ino no habían actuado todavía y la cita ya era un tormento tanto para Neji y ella, era muy incómodo saber que ambos se gustaban pero no podían salir de la maldita zona en que tantos años habían estado metidos, y todo era por culpa de Lee que no era capaz de mantenerse en sus propios asuntos. O no, quizás era culpa de Neji por simplemente no decirle que le gustaba y ya. Las citas y eso realmente no le importaba demasiado, solo quería que él le confirmara sus sentimientos de una buena vez.

—¡La llama de la juventud vive en mí, Gai-sensei! —chillaba Lee mientras hacia sus abdominales al mismo tiempo que un fuego rodeaba su cuerpo. Varias personas lo quedaron mirando con una gotita en la cabeza, sus amigos tenían la frente sombreada de negro.

—_Por favor, que no aparezca Gai-sensei o eso terminaría de dictar mi suicidio_ —pensó Tenten con pesar, mirando hacia todos lados para ver si no estaba su maestro. Saco disimuladamente su celular de su bolso y envió mensaje a sus amigas para que se apuraran de una buena vez o iba a hacerlas pagar muy duro.

* * *

—Oye, Mina, ¿no crees que estamos yendo demasiado lejos? —pregunto Ino mirando hacia un costado donde observaba desde el ventanal del café el espectáculo de Lee y a su pobre amiga con el Hyuga queriendo que la tierra se les trague.

Mina, que estaba por beber su café, miro de reojo la escena y soltó una sonrisa cuando Lee cargo en su espalda a Tenten y comenzó a subir y bajar las escaleras mecánicas.

—Nah, dejémosla un rato más. Para que aprenda a no ocultarnos nada, ttebane —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, haciendo que Ino la mire desconfiada.

—_Parece tan buenorra y es tan... tan Mina._

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shikamaru! —grito Naruto haciendo que el Nara se colocara las manos en los oídos.

—Idiota, no es necesario que me grites en el oído —murmuro mirándolo mal mientras Sasuke suspiraba al ver que la estupidez de su amigo no tenía cura.

—Lo siento, dattebayo, jejeje —el rubio se rasco la nuca mientras le sonreía.

—Gracias por dejar que hiciéramos la reunión en su departamento, Sasuke, Naruto. En el mío era muy problemático.

—¡No hay por qué! ¡Es lo mínimo que el teme y yo podíamos hacer por ti!

—_Solo porque no quería comprarle regalo y ni siquiera me consulto si podía hacer esta patética reunión_ —Sasuke fulmino con la mirada al Uzumaki mientras bebía su cerveza y este se hizo el desentendido.

—De todas formas, era el departamento más cerca del boliche. Lo correcto era que nos dejaran estar aquí, o al menos eso dice el libro sobre la amistad relacionada con el mundo exterior. Página 237, sección "Fiestas, reuniones, boliches." —opino Sai con el dedo índice levantado. Todos los presentes lo miraron incrédulos con una gotita en la cabeza. Como no entendía porque lo miraban así, solo sonrió falsamente.

—Naruto, ¿tienes más patatas en tu cocina? —inquirió Chouji entrando a la cocina. Naruto se levantó con rapidez, temiendo la vida de sus patatas.

—¿Está bien que salgas sin avisarle a tu novia? —pregunto Shino. Sasuke se sobresaltó en su asiento, sin haberse dado cuenta cuando el Aburame había entrado en su casa.

—Temari está de viaje y no tiene señal, así que era problemático tratar de comunicarme con ella —contesto el Nara con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y recostado en el sillón vagamente. —A parte, yo no estaba nada de acuerdo con salir a bailar.

—¿Salir a bailar? —una voz femenina atrajo a todos, incluso a Chouji y Naruto que iban saliendo de la cocina. Shion usaba un vestido violeta pegado al cuerpo y remarcando todas sus curvas. Todos la miraron con cierto interés, menos Sasuke que revoleo los ojos y prefirió darle otro trago a su cerveza y Naruto aprovecho para robarle las patatas a Chouji y esconderlas en un cajón. —Planeaba salir también, pero Tayuya-nee me cancelo —hizo un pechero que hizo sonrojar a la mayoría —¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

—No/¡Sí! —gritaron todos menos Sasuke, quien dio la negativa. Naruto se encargó de quitarle la otra bolsa de patatas y tirarla hacia adentro de la cocina.

—Dobe —lo llamo Sasuke, iba a gritarle que era un teme y no lo llamara así, pero la mirada fulminante de su amigo lo hizo detenerse —Shion no puede salir con nosotros.

—¿Eh? ¿Salir con nosotros? —frunció el ceño el rubio y miro a la rubia, quien le sonrió tiernamente—Lo siento, Shion, pero esta es una salida exclusivamente de chicos.

—En los libros dice que si tenemos novia y nos ve con otra chica entonces es motivo de discusión —murmuro Sai, realmente pensando como reaccionaria Ino.

—No es necesario leer un libro para saber eso —mascullo Shikamaru con vagancia —Temari me va a cortar el cuello si llega a venir con nosotros.

Alguien golpeo la puerta y fue Shino quien la abrió, dejando pasar a Kiba que traía una botella de sake sonriendo socarrón. Naruto miro hacia otro lado con ganas de echarlo a patadas, pero sabía que también era amigo de Shikamaru y había aceptado que entrara cualquier amigo de este, por más que le cayera pésimo.

—¡Shion! —exclamo el Inuzuka cuando noto a la rubia.

—¡Kiba-kun! —saludo la rubia con inocencia y fingida alegría —¡Saldré con ustedes esta noche! ¿No es genial?

Sasuke y Shikamaru se miraron y supieron que pensaron lo mismo: todo iba a ser problemático si las chicas se enteraban.

* * *

Caminando por las calles de Konoha, se ve a una pelirosa y una peliazul caminar hacia el bar nombrado en honor de la ciudad en la que vivían. Sakura escuchaba atentamente a Hinata mientras esta le platicaba sobre lo sucedido con Shion hacía pocos días. La Haruno estaba con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, muy enojada por lo que la maldita descarada se había atrevido a hacer.

—Voy a darle una paliza cuando la vea —se prometió levantando un puño en alto.

—Por favor, Sakura, no quiero ocasionar más problemas —murmuro Hinata con la vista hacia abajo.

—¡Hinata! ¡Shion no tiene derecho a decirte esas cosas! Ella fue muy cruel con Naruto, a él le costó mucho recuperarse y todavía me las debe de esa ocasión.

—Pe-pero...

—Pero nada, no voy a permitir que esta vez se salga con la suya.

Hinata suspiro y detuvo el paso, haciendo que la pelirosa hiciese lo mismo.

—Por favor, Sakura, no lo hagas —la seriedad con que Hinata hablo hizo que la Haruno se mostrara sorprendida —Sé que tal vez se lo merece, pero quiero enfrentar a Shion a mi manera y por mi propia cuenta. Te ruego que no les digas nada a las demás, sobre todo a Mina-chan. No puedo depender siempre de ustedes para protegerme, tengo que hacerme valer por mí misma. ¿Comprendes?

Sakura la miro por unos breves segundos para luego suspirar y regalarle una sonrisa comprensiva. Coloco las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga y la miro con cariño.

—No esperes que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados, Hinata. Eres nuestra amiga y te vamos a proteger como tú harías por nosotras —la Hyuga se sonrojo al escucharla hablar con tanta sinceridad y cariño —Por esta vez, dejare que te ocupes tú del asunto, pero no olvides que nos tienes a nosotras para defenderte de esa arpía ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo prometo —asintió Hinata sonriendo, agradecida por tener amigas de ese tamaño.

—Le mandare un mensaje a la cerda, esta con Mina-chan —dijo quitando las manos de los hombros de su amiga y sacando su celular de adentro de su campera —Dijeron que tenían una misión o algo así. Cosa de locas.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, coincidiendo con que realmente estaban locas.

* * *

¡Quería un rembolso! ¿Qué clase de amigas le hacían vivir algo tan vergonzoso y espantoso como lo que tuvo que pasar yendo en la espalda de Lee durante más de diez minutos? Dio gracias al cielo que los de seguridad aparecieran y le explicaran a Lee que aquello no estaba permitido. Neji no había sido capaz de hacer nada, solo se había quedado con los brazos cruzados esperando a que su amigo dejara de hacer el ridículo. ¡Mierda, estaba tan molesta! Iba a moler a golpes a ambos si la película no empezaba pronto.

Los tres iban caminando hacia la sala del cine, Lee iba en el medio de ambos amigos hablando sobre no sé qué de llama, de flor o de juventud, ni siquiera le presto suficiente atención. Pero, sin darse cuenta, la voz de su amigo se había dejado de escuchar hace unos minutos, por lo que volteo a ver que sucedía y se encontró con que este había desaparecido.

—Neji —llamo al castaño de pelo largo, este se volteo a verla, esperando a que hablase —¿Donde esta Lee?

Miraron para todos lados, pero no había rastros del cejon por ninguna parte.

Pronto sonó el celular de Neji, este lo saco de su pantalón y observo en la pantalla por unos segundos para volver a guardarlo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunto Tenten curiosa.

—Lee olvido que debía ir a una competencia con Gai-sensei y olvido despedirse —dijo sin más y siguió caminando, tomo la mano de Tenten y esta se sonrojo ante el contacto. Miro a Neji, pero este no la miro, aunque si noto el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas —Vamos o perderemos la película.

Tenten lo miro por unos segundos mientras lo seguía, luego miro sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió sonrojada, contenta porque al fin tendrían la cita tan esperada.

_"Más te vale aprovechar este momento, ttebane, o me vengare de ti._

_Mina Uzumaki, ttebane"_

* * *

—Lo siento, Lee —Mina miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al cejon amarrado y con una cinta en la boca, quien se removía en el suelo como una lombriz —Eres el mejor personal trainer, pero eres un pésimo amigo, ttebane. Tenten y Neji se gustan y debes dejarlos solos.

Lee trataba de hablar, pero no podía comprenderse bien lo que decía. Mina le quito la cinta de la boca, ocasionándole un gritito.

—Ya, ttebane, no seas marica.

—¡Dolió! —lloriqueo Lee —Lo siento, Mina-san, yo no sabía que ellos se gustaban ¡Solo quería que nuestra llama de la amistad siguiera ardiendo!

—¡Lo sé, Lee, pero arruinas todo! —exclamo Mina sosteniéndolo de los hombros y zamarreándolo con desesperación, ocasionando que el cejon comenzara a marearse.

—Mina, deja de dramatizar —suspiro Ino mirando todo con una gotita en la cabeza. La Uzumaki se levantó del suelo e hizo el signo de la paz y el amor con los dedos —¿Qué le colocaste en el mensaje a Neji?

—Secretito —le guiño un ojo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios —Ahora, Lee, mi hermano me dijo estabas invitado al cumpleaños de Shikamaru ¿Qué sabes de eso? No nos invitaron.

—No tengo idea, Mina-san, Neji y yo nos disculpamos porque teníamos la salida en grupo ¡Una salida en que yo sobraba de más! —lloro Lee con lágrimas de cascadas y Mina lo miro conmovida.

—Tenemos que irnos, Mina —la apuro Ino abriendo la puerta del armario del centro comercial —Hinata y Sakura están yendo en camino.

Mina suspiro y prosiguió a desatar a Lee. Y ella que quería ir a molestarlos.

* * *

Tenten entra finalmente al cine con Neji, se ve muy contenta porque ahora si tienen una verdadera cita. Pero nada más empieza la película, nota que el castaño parece estar más interesado en unas personas que hay debajo de dos asientos que hay debajo de ellos. Le toca el hombro para llamar su atención, pero ni caso, así que sigue insistiendo y Neji le da un golpecito en la mano. Tenten se retira mirándolo ofendida, aun así esta curiosa.

—¿Qué tanto ves?

—Hanabi y ese mocoso de Konohamaru están en una cita. Maldito Naruto por presentarlos —contesto odio en su voz.

—Neji, déjalos, son niños y es su primera experiencia —sonrió Tenten, tratando de calmar los celos del muchacho —Disfrutemos de nuestra cita.

—Hanabi puede ser corrompida en cualquier momento y a ti lo único que te importa es una tonta cita —hablo Neji con indiferencia, sin quitar los ojos de la joven pareja.

Tenten lo miro realmente ofendida y dolida para luego mirarlo enfurecida. Se levantó sin que Neji se diera cuenta y bajo los escalones, saliendo de la sala. Mordió su labio inferior para no soltar ninguna sola lágrima, creyendo que Neji vendría detrás de ella y seria patético que la vea llorar por algo así. Sin embargo, por más que espero por diez, veinte y treinta minutos, Neji no la siguió.

Ya estaba bien, no volvería a rebajarse por el estúpido del Hyuga. Si él quería que las cosas quedaran entre ellos de esa manera, pues bien. Tenten Ama no perdería el tiempo en nada ni nadie, mucho menos en... impotentes.

* * *

Las cuatro chicas están sentadas en la mesa redonda del bar Konoha mientras todas beben su cerveza, incluida Hinata, quien, a mucha insistencia, logro ser convencida de tomar alcohol aquella noche. Pronto comenzarían la mayoría de los exámenes y todas opinaban que debían disfrutar una buena noche entre amigas.

—Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando Tenten en su cita con Neji-niisan —comento Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Pues sino están en la fila de al fondo mandando mano, entonces fatal —opino Ino, haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul y la pelirosa.

—¡Cerda!

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ttebane —Mina choco su cerveza con la de Ino, ambas sonriendo socarronas ante la mirada incrédula de las otras dos.

—Aún recuerdo mi primera cita con Sasuke-kun —murmuro Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Una vuelta en su auto? Por favor, frente, no sabía que Sasuke-kun hacia ese tipo de cosas —se burló Ino, haciendo salir una vena en al frente de la pelirosa.

—Ja, no me digas, cerda. Al menos Sasuke-kun no me llevo a darle de comer a los patos —dijo Sakura sonriéndole socarrona. Ino la fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Y tú primera cita con Itachi-san como fue, Mina-chan? —intervino Hinata antes que se arme una batalla campal.

La rubia se colocó un dedo en la barbilla y miro hacia arriba, con un aire pensante. Las demás la miraron interrogantes por saber cómo era el gran Itachi Uchiha, si era tan seco como Sasuke, divertido como Naruto o raro como Sai.

—Fuimos a un museo de arte —contesto con una sonrisa. Hinata le sonrió mientras las otras dos se miraron incrédulas —Oigan, él sabía que a mí me encantan las obras de arte y me llevo a una exposición de obras históricas en el mundo. Luego me llevo a una librería y me dijo que eligiera los libros que yo quisiera. Espere toda mi vida para que alguien me hiciera aquella preciosa pregunta. Si eso no es amor, ¿qué es, ttebane? Me lleve todos los libros que pude —se cruzó de brazos mirando a todas acusadoramente.

—Y yo que tenía grandes esperanzas en ti, Mina —Ino suspiro al igual que Sakura.

—N-no digan eso. Itachi-san sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba a Mina-chan —sintiendo las miradas sobre ella, se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo, pero siguió hablando — C-creo que tu-tuvieron una linda primera cita.

—Oww, gracias por defenderme, Hinata-chan —Mina coloco sus manos entrelazadas a un costado de su cabeza —Pero tartamudeaste...

—¡Muere! —gritaron Mina e Ino rociándole la cara, que vaya a saber de donde sacaron uno para cada una, atrayendo la mirada de todos en el bar. Sakura y los presentes las miraron como las locas que eran y con una gotita en la cabeza.

La Haruno sintió vibrar su celular y lo saco de su bolsillo, notando un mensaje de su amiga castaña.

—Oigan, Tenten está viniendo hacia aquí...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron las otras tres impresionadas.

—¡Pero estaba en una cita, ttebane! —chillo Mina golpeando la mesa.

—¿Qué dice exactamente?

—Pues... "Neji es un imbécil. Iré a embriagarme con ustedes".

—Oh, oh, toco donde no debía demasiado pronto.

—¡Ino! —chillaron Sakura y Hinata sonrojadas.

—Ni modo, ttebane, tendremos que hacer lo posible por nuestra amiga y animarla. ¡Vamos a bailar!

—¿A bailar? Pero no estamos vestidas adecuadamente —dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos.

—Y nuestro departamento y la casa de Hinata queda lejos de aquí. ¿Qué haremos, Mina?

—Mi departamento está cerca, a dos cuadras —La rubia les guiño el ojo a sus amigas —Esperemos a Tenten y les prestare ropa, somos casi todas de la misma talla ¡Y disfrutaremos una gran noche, ttebane!

Las otras tres se miraron sin saber que responder, aunque tenían bien en claro que la Uzumaki las obligaría ir aunque fuese a rastras.

* * *

Cansado después de un día entero en la oficina, Itachi esperaba entrar a su hogar y ser recibido por su adorable novia con un dulce beso y una de esas sonrisas que le hacían explotar el corazón, esperaba aprovechar algo de tiempo de intimidad ahora que Tayuya estaba fuera; sin embargo, a penas entro, se encontró con la música altísima y un griterío entre mujeres lleno de risas, insultos y cotilleos. Nada más se acercó hacia la sala, vio a su cuñada beber sake desde una botella junto a su mejor amiga, la rubia Yamanaka mientras reían a carcajadas, en otro extremo estaba Hinata Hyuga intentando detener a una incontrolable Tenten que bebía de su reserva especial de whisky.

—¡Este es perfecto para ti, Hinata-chan! —Mina chilla mostrando un vestido azul oscuro que se había comprado hace menos de dos semanas.

Sus ojos se encontraron, haciendo que Mina parara de repente y su sonrisa se borrara. Pronto las demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha y bajaron el volumen de la música. Sakura le entrego rápido la botella a Ino y le sonrió torcidamente. Tenten oculto la botella de whisky detrás de ella y Mina se acercó sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—Bienvenido, mi amor. ¿Te comente que saldría con las chicas hoy?

Itachi suspiro y le sonrió de lado. No podría esperarse menos de su novia, no le molestaba que se juntaran en casa, ni que dejara la habitación echa un lio o que le bajaran su whisky, no sucedía a menudo y era una vez cada tanto, además siempre tenía sus recompensas. Sin embargo, Itachi no permitía que su novia saliera tan... tan como solo él debería verla. Con solo darle una mirada fulminante, Mina comprendió y asintió levemente.

—Buenas noches a todas —saludo con cortesía y todas inclinaron la cabeza, incluso Sakura e Ino se levantaron —Que gusto verte, Sakura-chan, ¿sigues con mi otouto?

—Si —asintió Sakura sonriéndole tímida..

—Lamentamos este desorden, Itachi-san —dijo Tenten sonrojada por el alcohol, pero también por la vergüenza. —También por el whisky. Lo pagare...

—Está bien, no te preocupes —sonrió Itachi haciendo sonrojar a Tenten aún más, Mina la miro con la mirada entrecerrada. —¿Quieren que las lleve? No creo que ninguna pueda manejar en estas condiciones.

—Estamos bien, Ita-kun —Mina alzo el pulgar en alto y le sonrió divertida —Tu ve a descansar, no haremos tanto ruido.

Itachi asintió y se despidió de todas. Al verlo irse, las chicas suspiraron y se dejaron caer en los sillones.

—Dijiste que venía tarde —le reprocho Tenten.

—Pensé que vendría tarde —se encogió de hombros Mina y luego se mostró con el ceño fruncido —¿Qué hora es?

—¡Hemos perdido más de dos horas aquí! —exclamo Sakura sorprendida, luego soltó una risotada —Pero aún tenemos para beber, deberíamos terminarlo en el auto.

—¡Apoyo esa idea! —exclamo Ino levantando el brazo en alto.

—Chicas, no creo que...

—Cállate y toma, Hinata —le obligo Tenten colocándole la botella en la boca.

—Oblíguenle a ponerse esto, ya vengo —Mina les alcanzo a la pelirosa y la rubia el vestido, las cuales sonrieron maliciosas.

* * *

Itachi estaba en su escritorio, tecleando el informe que debía presentar ante los socios de la compañía sobre el estado de la empresa. Se vio interrumpido cuando escucho unos golpes y Mina apareció tímidamente detrás de la puerta. Le sonrió, dándole confianza para entrar. Con pasos algo torpes por el alcohol, la rubia llego hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas, haciéndole ensanchar la sonrisa del azabache.

—Siento esto, se nos fue la hora.

—No me molesta, enserio —insistió Itachi, acariciándole las piernas desnudas —Pero este vestido...

—Comadreja, no me gusta cuando me ordenas como me tengo que vestir—le regaño ella.

—No te lo ordeno, te lo recuerdo —pronto él le tenía sujetada con una mano la nuca y le había acercado el rostro hasta que sus labios sus labios se rozaron. Mina sintió el corazón palpitar con fuerza, marearse aún más por sentir las respiraciones chocar una contra otra —Esos idiotas podrían intentar propasarse y sabes como soy cuando me enojo. Solo cámbiate, al menos déjame tranquilo esta noche ¿Bien?

Iba a replicar, pero cuando Itachi capturo sus labios con los suyos se le olvido completamente de que estaban hablando. Solo se dejó llevar por esos remolinos de sentimientos feroces que agitaban en su interior mientras el dulce sabor de Itachi envolvía su boca por completo. Bah, era un tonto vestido. Ponerse uno más discreto no iba a hacerle daño, ¿cierto?

La falta de aire comenzó a ser notoria, por lo que rompieron el beso.

—¿Quién manejara?

—Sakura —contesto Mina, aun mareada por los besos del azabache.

—Mejor las llevo yo —sonrió burlón y Mina asintió sin más, ninguna estaba en condiciones y nadie quería morir por culpa de un par de copas de más.

* * *

Llegando al boliche Akatsuki, los chicos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron una ronda de cervezas para cada uno mientras que Shion pidió solo una margarita. La mayoría estaban ebrios, excepto Naruto, a quien desgraciadamente le había tocado ser el conductor designado, así que se resignaba con quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras veía a sus amigos tomar como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¿Ves eso, dobe? No podrás tomar más de dos —se burló Sasuke mostrando su botella de cerveza.

—¡Teme! —le grito Naruto molesto y a punto de golpearlo, no fue porque Shion enseguida se le pego como lapa al brazo.

—¡Naru-kun, vamos a bailar! —insistió encantadora.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas —respondió Naruto con seriedad, quitándosela de encima.

—¡Yo quiero bailar, Shion! —dijo Kiba abrazándola por los hombros.

—Lo siento, Kiba-kun, pero solo quiero bailar con Naru-kun —contesto mostrándose apenada. —Es que jamás baile algo con él y... no se bailar muy bien y él lo hace perfecto...

—¡No puedes dejar a la pobre de Shion sin saber bailar, Naruto! —le grito el Inuzuka abrazando a Shion aún más. Sasuke revoleo los ojos y se dispuso a seguir tomando su cerveza al igual que Shikamaru.

—¡Tiene razón, Naruto! ¡Ve a bailar con Shion-san! —le exigió Chouji, estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

—¡Pe-pero yo...! —exclamo Naruto sonrojado, pero enseguida Shino le interrumpió.

—Que poco caballero.

—¡Ve a mostrar la llama de la juventud, Naruto-kun! —vocifero Lee, quien había llegado al departamento del rubio apenas lo soltaron.

—¡Oye, yo no...!

—¡Ve y deja de ser tan marica! —le grito Sai hablando con la voz arrastrada. Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo liberal que era Sai con unas buenas copas de más.

—¡Vamos Naru-kun! —y Shion prácticamente lo llevo a rastras a la pista.

* * *

Las cinco amigas caminaban un tanto torpes hacia la entrada del boliche, después de haber sido dejadas en la esquina por Itachi y de haber consumido lo último del whisky, de cerveza y sake en el auto del moreno mientras cantaban a gritos. Seguramente todas se morirían de vergüenza la próxima vez que vieran a Itachi Uchiha y su celular grabándolas sin que se dieran cuenta.

Todas estaban usando un atuendo que pertenecía a la Uzumaki, justo adecuándose a cada una de ellas. Ino tenía un vestido pegado al cuerpo de color violeta, remarcaba todas sus curvas y su cabello largo danzaba en el aire. Sakura vestía un short de licra, una camisa de gaza jade que debajo se veía su sostén blanco. Tenten usaba unas calzas negras y una camisa roja de gaza, las puntas estaban atadas y mostraba su ombligo, su cabello iba suelto con pequeñas hebillas a cada lado de la cabeza. Hinata se había colocado un vestido azul oscuro, casi eléctrico, ajustado en el busto y suelto desde las caderas, dándole un cierto aspecto elegante. Por último, Mina había optado por un vestido corto y grande de seda, pero con una cadena/cinto dorado se la había ajustado en su cadera, afirmándole las curvas, y llevaba lizo el cabello.

Entran a Akatsuki, el boliche más famoso de toda Konoha, y se dirigen enseguida a la barra.

—¡Una ronda de tequilas, por favor! —exclama Tenten, asomándose en la barra.

—Ya mismo te atiendo, preciosa —le dice el cantinero, guiñándole el ojo a Tenten.

Todas se ríen como las ebrias que son y comienzan a molestar a Tenten, quien sonríe socarrona.

—Mi encanto no se compara con nada en el mundo.

—¡Brindis por Tenten! —propuso Ino con una gran sonrisa y tomando su vaso de tequila, las demás la imitaron —¡Porque no dejara que ningún idiota le trate como él quiera!

—¡Por Tenten! —gritaron todas y se lo tomaron todo de golpe.

—¡Danos otra ronda, cantinero! —Pidió esta vez Mina. El muchacho solo sonrió y volvió a llenar los vasos —¡Por Hinata-chan que hoy conquistara a todo el mundo!

—¡Por Hinata! —la muchacha se sonrojo, pero de igual manera se rio y bebió, el alcohol le había afectado hacía rato.

—¡Mas cantinero! —exigió Ino, haciéndole resbalar una gota en la cabeza al joven.

—¡Por Mina-chan que nos prestó su ropa y nos dejó vaciarle el bar a su novio, incluso el tequila mexicano!

—¡Por Mina!

—¡Si, por mí! —sonrió socarrona la rubia, hasta que recordó lo que había dicho a lo último —¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que se tomaron el tequila mexicano?! ¡Es el preferido de Itachi! ¡¿De qué me están hablando?!

Todas se quedaron calladas mirándose unas a las otras. Mina las miro con los ojos entrecerrados para luego tomar el trago que le había servido. Dejo el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesada, sobresaltando al cantinero.

—Deme más, que cuando llegue a casa mi novio va a atarme en la cama como manera de pago por su preciado tequila —suspiro con resignación.

—¿Pero eso no es bueno? —inquirió Ino pensante.

—Si es tan salvaje como Sasuke-kun —murmuro Sakura bobalicona, recordando a su novio.

—Ya que va, el sexo nunca está de más —sonrió socarrona la Uzumaki —¡Hey, cantinero, te dije que me llenaras el vaso y también el de mis amigas! ¡¿Qué esperas?!

—Creo que usted bebió demasiado, señorita —contesto el muchacho brusco, mirándola mal.

—¿Sabes quién soy yo? ¡Minako Uzumaki, la prima de Nagato Uzumaki, tu propio jefe, amigo! —saco su documento y se la mostro al tipo, a quien se le fueron los colores del rostro al notar que era cierto —¡Y todos los tragos corren por la cuenta de la casa!

—¡Si, Minako-sama! —chillo el chico y salió corriendo a buscar más tequila, ya se le había acabado la botella.

—¡A beber gratis toda la noche! —Sakura alzo las manos arriba y todas la imitaron, soltando gritos llenos de diversión.

—¡Mujeres al poder, ttebane!

—¡Mujeres al poder!

Lo que no sabían, es que había un muchacho a lo lejos fulminándolas con la mirada, sobre todo a una pelirosa.

—Hmph, las cosas se pondrán interesantes esta noche.

* * *

Itachi estaciono afuera del edificio el auto por si Mina decidía llamarlo para que fuera a buscarla. Apenas salió y cerró la puerta, se encontró con Tayuya saliendo del edificio, parecía estar muy concentrada en su celular y solo reparo en su presencia cuando él pasó a su lado sin saludarla. Ciertamente molesta, se acercó hacia Itachi y se aferró a su brazo, este enseguida dejo de caminar y le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

—¿A estas horas llegas, Itachi?

—Eso no te interesa.

—Oh, que descortés —murmuro fingiendo estar dolida —Vine a buscar mi bolso, me lo había olvidado. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo? Escuche que hay unos buenos tragos en...

—No, gracias. —Itachi se libró del agarre de la pelirroja sin ser brusco y se encamino hacia la entrada del edificio.

Tayuya se mordió el labio inferior con un profundo odio. No comprendía porque ahora no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención cuando hace un par de años... Abrió sus ojos en grande y sonrió maliciosa. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

—¿Hace cuánto estas con Minako? —cuestiono la pelirroja, haciendo detener a Itachi —Hace casi cinco años ¿cierto? Que mal no recuerde, hace cuatro años tú y yo...

—No sé de qué me hablas —interrumpió Itachi, siguiendo su camino.

—Hace cuatro años nos acostamos cuando viajaste a América, ¿lo recuerdas? —Tayuya casi saboreo victoria cuando él se detuvo y giro a mirarla con frialdad, llego a intimidarla e incluso a asustarla, pero no se dejaría vencer. —Tú ya estabas con ella ¿verdad? Oh, pero seguramente aun seguías enamorado de mí y la pobre de Minako solo tenía quince tiernos años ¿verdad? Era demasiado pronto para que...

—Sí, la engañe, pero acostarme contigo aquella vez solo fue un error —Itachi giro completamente y la miro con indiferencia. Tayuya se vio un tanto afectada por lo escaso de emociones o sentimientos que se mostraba la voz del Uchiha —Esa vez solo me confirmo una cosa: nunca te amé y jamás lo hare. Contigo las cosas siempre eran de una manera predecibles, formales y parecíamos ser la pareja perfecta por nuestros estatus sociales y el futuro que ambos compartiríamos como líderes de los imperios de nuestros padres. Quizá por ello fue que me acerque a ti, por querer seguir los consejos que mi padre dejo antes de morir. Pero... —Itachi hizo un breve silencio, mirando hacia un punto lejos de Tayuya. Esta miro horrorizada como el brillo de los ojos del azabache cambiaron a uno lleno de amor —... con Minako las cosas no son así. Es impredecible, espontanea y profunda; a veces es divertida y otras tan seria; puede perdonar tan fácilmente como puede ser muy rencorosa. Es cálida, comprensiva y más sensible de lo que parece, y es cinco años menor que yo. Mi padre jamás lo hubiese aceptado, e increíblemente... no me importa.

Tayuya solo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Itachi, quien aun parecía perdido en su mundo repleto de amor y felicidad. Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue casi corriendo, no permitiría que él viese sus lágrimas, muy pronto les haría pagar cada una de las que había soltado.

El Uchiha suspiro al fin cuando esta se marchó y se dio media vuelta para entrar al edificio, pero al hacerlo solo basto con mirar hacia al frente y ver a quien jamás creyó volver a ver en su vida, o al menos tan cerca.

—Shisui.

Este solo sonrió de medio lado, casi nostálgico. Itachi no recordaba haber extrañado a su primo tanto.

—Itachi.

.

.

.

.

_Después de tanto tiempo, AL FIN esta escritora se digno a subir u.u _

_Estoy de vacaciones aun y pronto volveré a la universidad :c no quiero no quiero u.u_

_pero aparte de ello, mis mejores amigas están estudiando en otras ciudades y solo en estos breves meses puedo tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ellas, por lo que estos días estuve desaparecida totalmente y lo estaré creo que aun peor al finalizar el mes. Además, tengo una gatita :3 Se llama Mina JAJAJA quise evitarlo, pero no pude. En fin, Mina tiene tres meses y hoy sume a mi familia a Sora, un cachorro hembra que me ofreció un muchacho que los regalaba en la calle y no pude decirle que no :c así que traje a Sora conmigo y a partir de hoy tengo que hacerme cargo de dos bebes :c _

_No sé por qué cuento esto, quizá porque estoy feliz con mis bebes y al mismo tiempo frustradas porque se colocan encima del teclado y hacen desastres u.u _

_Gracias a todas por leer este humilde fic y por todos sus hermosos comentarios que me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los leo :') No los contesto porque Mina y Sora están en la sala conmigo esperandome para ir a dormir, y casi son las cuatro de la mañana :c_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia ****n.n Minako Uzumaki/Namikaze es el único personaje que me pertenece. **

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**__A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". No me manosees, pervertido/a u.u___

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho**

_**Crisis por doquier**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

Las cinco muchachas alocadas y bastante ebrias estaban en el centro de la pista bailando y aun bebiendo de los tragos que la casa había invitado. Hinata se sentía mas emocionada, estaba sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo hacía y la estaba pasando bien con sus amigas. Los tragos de más le habían quitado su molesto tartamudeo, pero sentía su lengua dormida, por lo que hablaba más lento y su voz era más arrastrada. Ninguna de sus amigas estaba en mejor condición que ella, parecía que estaban aún peor.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¿Quieres algo más para beber? —pregunto Mina, señalando su vaso vacío.

—No creo poder seguir tomando, Mina-chan —contesto entre balbuceos y bien cerca del oído de la rubia. Esta solo sonrió zorruna mientras asentía.

—¡Hey, Tenten! ¿Más trago?

—¡Yeah! —exclamo la castaña levantando las manos en alto.

Mina se dispuso a marcharse a la barra, no sin antes asentir cuando Ino les aviso que iría al baño. Una vez en la barra, pidió el trago y se dispuso a esperarlo.

—Minako —se sobresaltó al sentir esa voz tan familiar en su oído. Se giró con rapidez para mirar con los ojos bien abiertos a Sasuke, quien estaba prácticamente encima de ella, apresándola entre su cuerpo y la barra. Se veía bastante cabreado y se imaginó el por qué, pero se guardó su sonrisa socarrona y coloco una expresión de incomodidad.

—Esta posición es comprometedora, Sasuke. Sabes que Itachi es quien tiene mi corazón —coloco una mano sobre su pecho izquierdo. Sasuke solo revoleo los ojos fastidiado.

—Como si a mí me gustaran las taradas —contesto con burla y Mina entrecerró los ojos, ofendida —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—No sé, no se me ocurre que podríamos hacer en un boliche —la Uzumaki se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida mientras Sasuke tenía una vena en la frente por el sarcasmo de su amiga.

—Tú y tu estúpido sarcasmo.

—Tú y tú jodido humor de perros. —Mina suspiro y tomo el trago que el cantinero le pasaba, le dio un trago antes de hablar con un semblante serio—Ya dime, Sasuke, que es lo que quieres. Mi noche recién está empezando y no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

—Hmph, estás ebria —acuso el moreno con el ceño fruncido —Espero que no hayas arrastrado a Sakura a una de las tuyas.

—¿Por qué siempre soy la de la mala influencia? —replico haciéndose la ofendida. —¿Vas a decirme o no?

—Shion está aquí y con Naruto.

Mina se atraganto con su bebida y abrió la boca sorprendida para luego cambiar a una mueca llena de rabia.

—Maldita rubia cojetuda, ttebane —murmuro antes de marcharse empujando al Uchiha por el hombro.

Sasuke solo sonrió al verla cabreada y al liberarse de su tarea de vigilar a Naruto. Ahora podría ocuparse de lo importante: su novia estaba vestida demasiado provocativa e iba a marcar territorio antes que todos esos idiotas se pasaran de listos.

* * *

Ino salía del baño guardando su maquillaje en la cartera, al ir distraída choco su hombro con alguien y casi se cae sino fuera porque un muchacho la sostuvo detrás.

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado! —balbuceo Ino incorporándose, zafándose del agarre del chico.

—¿Disculpa? —la muchacha se dio media vuelta y observo con superioridad a la Yamanaka.

Ino abrió en grande los ojos al reconocerla, la joven la imito y se fulminaron con la mirada. Nunca se llevaron bien por lo parecida que eran sus personalidades, ambas siempre querían sobresalir y les encantaba ser el centro de atención. El problema era que no podían caber dos personas en un mismo lugar. Como todas viejas enemigas, Shion e Ino miraron el atuendo de la otra para criticarse y burlarse de la otra, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando notaron que ambas tenían el vestido violeta ceñido al cuerpo y con un escote pronunciado.

—Ay Dios, Mina me dio el vestido equivocado —pensó la ojiceleste indignada por la prenda que usaba.

—Tendré que quemar este vestido ¡Con lo que me gustaba! —Se lamentó Shion —¡Quítatelo!

—¿Ah? —Ino la miro sin comprender.

—¡Que te lo quites, rubia oxigenada!

—¡Oxigenada tu cabeza, perra! —exclamo Ino con una vena hinchada en la cabeza. —¡Quítatelo tú!

—¡No puedo andar con el mismo atuendo que una ramera como tú!

—¡Ramera es más tu hermana igual que tú!

Ambas rubias se prepararon para dar el mayor espectáculo de su vida. Ino estaba dispuesta a romper sus uñas con tal de lograr su cometido. Sin embargo, antes que las cosas pasaran a peores, apareció de la nada Shikamaru, mirando la escena con cierto fastidio.

—Que problemáticas.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Ino mirando a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—Festejo mi cumpleaños —contesto el Nara rascándose la cabeza con pereza.

Shion sonrió maliciosamente y se pegó como lapa al brazo de Shikamaru, quien se sonrojo al tenerla tan cerca de ella.

—Vamos con los chicos, Shika-kun.

Ino observo a su mejor amigo y a la zorra con la boca abierta y mirándolo como si fuese un competo traidor.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —exclamo Shikamaru alterado moviendo sus manos en el aire y tratando de zafarse del agarre de Shion sin éxito.

—Temari se enterara de esto —comento Ino con los ojos entrecerrados y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Se supone que era su mejor amigo y ni siquiera la había invitado a festejar su cumpleaños, sino a la maldita de Shion! —_¡Me arrepiento de haberle regalado algo tan caro! Pero ya verás cuando te agarre Temari._

* * *

Shikamaru se quedó dónde estaba con una mueca de fastidio.

—Cuando Temari se entere se volverá histérica. —resoplo con fuerza y volteo a ver a Shion quien seguía pegada a su brazo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa angelical. —Suéltame, ya se logró tu cometido.

—¿Cual, Shika-kun? —inquirió fingiendo inocencia.

—Que problemático —suspiro el Nara con una mueca de cansancio. Le esperaba más de un problema.

* * *

Las cinco estaban sentadas en una mesa con sus respectivas bebidas viendo del otro lado a los chicos, quienes estaban con Shion y está metida en medio de ellos. Lee y Neji habían llegado hacia unos minutos, uniéndose y también cayendo en los encanto de la rubia. Todas estaban con la mirada fulminante, deseosas de matar a Shion, incluso Hinata, quien por el alcohol se sentía más agresiva y con más pensamientos negativos y asesinos.

—Esa zorra se pasó de lista —comento Tenten viendo como Shion se recostaba en el hombro de Neji y este se sonrojaba.

—¿Qué es la puta de todos? —inquirió Ino, observando cómo le sonreía coqueta a Sai y encima tenía su mismo vestido.

—No puedo creer que también le tire los perros a Sasuke-kun —murmuro Sakura con la mirada entrecerrada, viendo como Shion le servía mas sake a su novio.

—Naruto-kun —musito con rencor Hinata, Shion se había sentado en sus piernas.

—¡Es momento de venganza, ttebane! —exclamo Mina golpeando la mesa con la mano, sobresaltándolas a todas —Esos malditos desconsiderados llamaron a esa zorra para salir a festejar el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y a nosotras nos dejaron afuera ¡Fuimos a la secundaria juntos, joder!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mina-chan! —concordó Sakura, levantándose y golpeando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa —Vamos a bailar y a seguir bebiendo.

—¡Hoy me vuelvo Gardel, comadre! —balbuceo Tenten levantando un puño en alto —¡Voy a conquistar a un chico guapo y me lo llave a la cama!

—¡Yei! —gritaron todas, se levantaron de sus asientos y chocaron sus copas.

* * *

Shikamaru se acercó hacia Sasuke, quien también había observado la escena de las chicas.

—Esto traerá más de un problema.

—Hmph, ni lo dudes —suspiro el Uchiha.

* * *

Tenten estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo su cometido, por lo que cuando dos muchachos se acercaron para invitarla a Hinata y a ella a bailar, no dudo en arrastrar a su amiga por más que la peliazul se negó y se puso aún más roja de la vergüenza.

Los dos chicos eran Sora y Satoshi, el primero era alto con una compostura musculosa, tenía el cabello de color azul corto y desordenado, dándole un aspecto rebelde, sus ojos cafés y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro que a Tenten no tardo en gustarle. Satoshi era más alto que su amigo, también de compostura musculosa; su cabello negro era corto con puntas en cualquier dirección, de ojos azules profundos y facciones aún más atractivas. Hinata no dudaba que era atractivo, pero la actitud arrogante y soberbia que poseía se veía a miles de kilómetros, le sonreía a las chicas que pasaban a su lado mirándolo con evidente interés sin importarle que ella estuviese allí, además le incomodaba la manera en que le tomaba de la cintura e intentaba acercarla lentamente hacia él. Hinata trataba de apartarse, pero cada vez le era más difícil tomando en cuenta que estaba bastante ebria.

—_Será mejor que le diga a Tenten que..._ —pensó volteando a mirar a su amiga, pero interrumpió sus pensamientos al verla reírse con el muchacho —_No... ella la está pasando bien y estuvo bastante mal por lo de Neji-niisan._

—Oe —la llamo Satoshi, Hinata volteo a mirarlo y por primera vez se encontró con sus hermosos iris azules, tan parecidos a los de su ex novio, por lo que su corazón no evito dar un salto y sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más —¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más privado? Hagamos fiesta aparte —Satoshi se acercó a su oído para susurrarle la última oración con un tono seductor. La Hyuga se sobresaltó ante el escalofríos que sintió y trato de apartarse cuando él la estrecho hacia su cuerpo, pero Satoshi también estaba pasado de copas y tenía más fuerza con que ella —Ya deja de actuar como la tierna y virginal, es divertido al principio pero luego es aburrido —dijo esta vez con más seriedad y frialdad en su voz.

—¡Su-suélteme! —exclamo la peliazul, tratando de buscar a Tenten con la mirada, pero las luces de la pista estaban cegándola. Comenzó a asustarse enserio ¡Este tipo podría llevarla a un rincón oscuro y hacerle quien sabe que!

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando comenzó a escuchar un sollozo en su hombro y los brazos de Satoshi envolverla.

—¿Sa-satoshi-san? —murmuro sin comprender que sucedía. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

—¡Mi novia termino conmigo! ¡Buaaa! —lloriqueo el muchacho en el hombro de Hinata, haciéndola sobresaltar —¡Dijo que no podía soportar salir con alguien tan apuesto como yo! ¡No tengo la culpa de ser irresistible!

El chico siguió llorando aferrado a ella mientras Hinata tenía una gota en su cabeza y le palmeaba la espalda en forma de consuelo. Al parecer no era un mal chico, solo estaba triste y quería consuelo, aunque no de la manera correcta. Sin embargo, esta escena no fue bien vista para dos personas en particular...

* * *

En el bar Konoha había pocas personas debido a que la mayoría se habían ido a los boliches o a otras zonas de entretenimiento. Itachi era uno de los que se encuentra allí sentado en la barra, bebiendo una el whisky más caro y más fuerte que había. A su lado estaba nada más ni nada menos que Shisui Uchiha, su primo y su ex mejor amigo. No comprendía muy bien porque había aceptado la propuesta de ir a tomar algo cuando paso tantos años guardándole rencor, pero ahora que estaba enfrente de él todos los reproches parecían haberse quedado atragantados.

—Supe que Kakashi se casó. Enhorabuena. —dijo Shisui intentando sacar tema de conversación, hacía más de una hora habían llegado y lo único que habían hecho fue beber, aunque habían tomado mucho sabía que Itachi seguía teniendo resistencia al alcohol como cuando eran adolescentes.

—No es a mí a quien debes felicitar —replico Itachi con sequedad y le dio otro trago a su whisky.

—Si sigues así llegaras ebrio y a Mina-chan no le agradara.

Itachi volteo a verlo con una mirada fulminante, Shisui quito su sonrisa y puso una expresión llena de seriedad.

—A ti no debe importante si a Mina le agrada o no. Es más, ni siquiera deberías pensar en ella.

Shisui hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, esta rebalsaba de tristeza y un tanto rencorosa.

—No sé por qué los celos. Mina-chan siempre estuvo enamorada de ti ¿Lo recuerdas? —Itachi lo miro sin expresión alguna, pero Shisui lo conocía muy bien como para notar que estaba a punto de saltar encima de él, pero no le importó —Mina-chan te amaba a ti, yo amaba a Mina-chan pero ella no lo sabía, y tu fingías no saber nuestros sentimientos porque la querías como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuviste y yo era tu mejor amigo ¿Así era nuestro complicado triángulo amoroso?

—Yo no estoy con Mina por una estúpida venganza contra ti, Shisui —aclaro Itachi, entrecerrando la mirada.

—¿Entonces por qué la engañaste con Tayuya? —inquirió el azabache con rencor. Él podía soportar el odio de su mejor amigo contra él, el desprecio de Sasuke y el distanciamiento de Mina, pero jamás que le hicieran daño a quien había amado por tanto tiempo. —Contéstame.

—No te debo explicaciones a ti, pero si tanto quieres saber, solamente fue porque en ese tiempo simplemente no me tomaba enserio la relación con Mina.

—¿Y cuándo empezaste a tomártela enserio? ¿Seguiste engañándola con otras mujeres o solo fue con Tayuya? —insistió Shisui, sus manos ya se habían hecho puños y trataba de controlarse para no golpear a Itachi.

—Solo con Tayuya. Yo no soy tan bastardo como todo el mundo cree —contesto Itachi con serenidad y le dio otro trago a su bebida, esta vez más largo.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, ambos encerrados en sus pensamientos. Shisui pensaba en aquella niña rubia de ojos violáceos que llego a enamorarse cuando ella solo tenía trece años. Recordaba lo pésimo que se sentía al tener ese tipo de sentimientos a alguien cinco años menor que ella, pero la verdad era que la sencillez y la alegría de Mina lo había cautivado al pasar el tiempo y pronto descubrió que ella ya no era una niña, estaba empezando a entrar a la adolescencia y su cuerpo se formaba como el de una mujer. Su personalidad se volvía más seria y menos infantil, pero sin dejar de lado su toque personal. Itachi, por su parte, lo único que podía pensar era en la culpa que lo carcomía por aquel pequeño desliz. A penas y llevaba unos meses con Mina cuando se acostó con Tayuya, la relación era formal en sí, pero no seria. Mina apenas y había cumplido los quince años y solo había pequeños roces entre sus labios en muy pocas ocasiones hasta después del primer año. Por ello mismo había borrado de su mente su encuentro con la pelirroja e ignorado por años hasta que esta venia y se lo recordaba. Encima de todo, Shisui lo había escuchado, y no estaba seguro si usaría eso en su contra. No olvidaba los sentimientos que había portado alguna vez por su novia, y quizás, después de cinco años, no se habían ido por completo.

—No le diré nada a Mina-chan sobre lo ocurrido entre Tayuya y tu —dijo el Uchiha mayor, llamando la atención de Itachi —Es algo que ustedes deben solucionarlo y no quiero volver a interferir en tus relaciones sentimentales. Pero...

—¿Pero? —Itachi levanto las cejas en alto, a la espera de lo que diría. Shisui lo miro a los ojos con seriedad, ónix con ónix chocaron y reconocieron el uno del otro la amenaza real.

—No voy te permitiré jugar con ella ¿Bien? Mina-chan aun es importante para mí.

—Espero que no demasiado —advirtió Itachi, levantándose del asiento y saco unos billetes de su bolsillo para dejarlos arriba de la mesada —Te sugiero que te mudes para una mejor convivencia entre todos. Lo que menos quiero es verte la cara. —Itachi se dio media vuelta, encaminándose a la salida.

Shisui sonrió de medio lado antes de hablar.

—¿O no quieres que sea Mina-chan quien me vea? —ante el comentario, Itachi paro y miro sobre su hombro, regalándole una mirada asesina. Shisui miro por reojo de hombro con seriedad, sin inmutarse por la mirada de su primo —Ella ya me ha visto y sabe que vivo enfrente del departamento de ustedes. Debo agregar que no se veía anda disgustada por verme…

—Aléjate de Mina, Shisui, o realmente vas a conocerme enojado.

Itachi se marchó y Shisui se quedó en el bar, aun tomando como si la bebida fuera agua y ansiando volver a aquel momento en que cometió el peor error de su vida, porque no solo perdió a su mejor amigo sino también la posibilidad de estar cerca de la Uzumaki.

—_Quizá, si yo no me hubiese acostado con Tayuya, Itachi seguiría con ella y tú me hubieses dado una oportunidad, Mina-chan..._

* * *

Mina, Sakura e Ino miraban con malicia a Shion, quien entraba en el baño y sacaba su maquillaje para echarse en el rostro. Se fijaron si el guardia no estaba por allí, y cuando comprobaron que no se encontraba, se lanzaron hacia la rubia en cuanto esta se distrajo buscando algo en su cartera.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?! —exclamo la rubia intentando zafarse sin éxito.

—Venganzaa ~ —canturreo Mina con una sonrisa inocente mientras le hacía una llave de lucha.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —aseguro Sakura con falsa amabilidad mientras se disponía a atarle los pies con la cinta de la cartera de Shion, arrancándosela.

—¡Eso me salió mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar, pelirosa tonta! —lloriqueo Shion intentando zafarse del agarre sin éxito —¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda por favor!

—Ay ya cállate —Ino le coloco una tanga en la boca. Mina y Sakura la miraron sin comprender de donde la había sacado —La encontré tirada por allí.

Shion abrió en grande sus ojos y trato de sacarse la prenda de la boca mientras se retorcía, pero Mina era más fuerte y pronto con ayuda de sus amigas lograron atarle también las muñecas.

—Esto es por hacer que mi nii-chan duerma en el sillón, ttebane —dijo Mina sonriendo con malicia.

—Esto es por usar el mismo vestido que yo y coquetearle a nuestros chicos —Ino se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de la misma manera que su amiga.

—Y esto es por Hinata —Sakura la empujo hacia uno de los baños y puso el seguro antes de cerrar —Los baños se limpian a las siete de la madrugada ¡Buenas noches, Shion-chan!

La rubia comenzó a retorcerse en el cubículo del baño, intentando que alguien la escuchase y la ayudara. ¡Esas malditas idiotas! Se las iban a cobrar muy feo en cuanto pudiera salir.

* * *

El Hyuga de cabellera castaña larga echaba humo por las orejas en cuanto a vio a Tenten muy cariñosa con el peliazul, su humor empeoro al ver a un baboso tirarse arriba de su prima. Gracias a kami, Naruto había visto lo mismo que él y salió corriendo en dirección de Hinata, por lo que se quedó aún más aliviado al saber que el Uzumaki le daría su merecido a aquel desgraciado. Dirigió sus pasos hacia donde estaba la castaña de chonguitos, su acompañante había ido hasta la barra repleta de gente por lo que tardaría un buen rato. La tomo bruscamente del brazo, haciéndola voltear y la miro como si fuera una vil traidora infiel.

Tenten se asustó ante la brusquedad de la acción, pero al notar que solo era el "impotente", lo miro aburrida y tratando de mostrar indiferencia. Ese maldito desgraciado no tendría ninguna reacción suya nunca más.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —hablo el castaño con una vena en la cabeza y completamente cabreado.

—Me estoy ligando a ese tipo. ¿Por qué?

Neji sintió uno de sus ojos hacer un tic. ¡¿Cómo podía decirlo tan simplemente?!

—Vámonos —ordeno agarrándole del brazo.

—¡No! —exclamo Tenten, librándose del agarre bruscamente y lo miro mal —Por favor, Neji, no soy una niña. Se lo que hago.

—¡Estas ebria, Tenten! —grito el muchacho perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ya, ya; tu deberías darte un buen descanso —sonrió divertida la muchacha y Neji la miraba sin comprender por qué actuaba así —Vamos, amigo, ve a tomar algunas cervezas con los chicos...

—¿Amigo? —inquirió Neji un tanto perturbado por la palabra.

—¡Claro! ¿Acaso no eres mi mejor amigo? —pregunto con malicia disfrazada de inocencia. Tenten amo la reacción de Neji y supo que la disfrutaría durante mucho tiempo —_¡SUFRE, SUFRE LA FRIENDZONE!_

* * *

Las tres restantes de las chicas se dividieron, Mina se fue hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos para beber sus tragos mientras que Ino y Sakura decidieron quedarse en la pista bailando. Ambas vieron a lo lejos como Tenten le hablaba lo más tranquila y divertida a Neji y este se cabreaba por completo.

—¡Se lo merece por maricon! —exclamo ebria Ino con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sí, aunque me da pena —murmuro Sakura pensante, viendo como Neji se marchaba derrotado de allí.

—Nah —Ino aleteo la mano y le paso un brazo por los hombros —¡Vamos a bailar, frentona! ¡La noche aun es joven!

La pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa igual que la de Ino y se dispone a bailar, pero no pasa más de diez segundos que sintió a alguien masajearle el culo. Miro a Ino asesinándole con la mirada, pero esta se veía de lo más feliz bailando y entretenida con la música. Se dio media vuelta para mirar a un tipo más ebrio que todas sus amigas juntas con una expresión de pervertido en el rostro.

—Tienes un buen trasero aunque pocas tetas, nena —le dijo y enseguida hizo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo.

Sakura lo miro con asco y con odio, sin embargo antes que pudiera golpearlo, apareció Sasuke dándole un puñetazo al muchacho y este se desplomara en el suelo. Pronto un chico vino a recogerlo y pidió disculpas por la falta de educación de su amigo.

Sakura suspiro aliviada y le sonrió a su novio, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke la estaba matando con la mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que saldrías?

—¿Eh? —murmuro sin comprender y frunció el ceño al ver que era otra de las escenas de su novio —Solo salí con mis amigas, no tengo que avisarte todo lo que hago, Sasuke-kun. Además, tú también estas aquí y no me has dicho que vendrías. —apunto ella con los brazos cruzados.

—No cambies de tema, Sakura —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se olvidó completamente que allí estaba Ino observándolos entretenida bebiendo un trago que un chico le regalo para sacarla a bailar, pero lo mando a volar apenas tuvo la bebida en sus manos—¿Y qué haces así vestida como una prostituta? —Sakura abrió en grande la boca al igual que Ino —¿Es que acaso quieres que todos te estén mirando? ¡Pues vaya que lo lograste! Es más, sacaste un plus y hasta te tocaron el trasero...

El Uchiha dejo de hablar luego de la cachetada que Sakura le proporciono. La fulmino con la mirada hasta que noto pequeñas lagrimas salir de los ojos de la pelirosa, dándose cuenta que se fue de boca y todo por estar un poco ebrio.

—¡Nunca hablas y cuando lo haces solo dices pendejadas! —la pelirosa le dio un pisotón en el pie y se fue lo más rápido de allí para no verle la cara a su novio.

Sasuke se agarró el pie y comenzó a maldecir los malditos tacos que Sakura llevaba puesto. ¡Esto no se iba a quedar así! Esa molestia lo iba a escuchar.

Ino se rio abiertamente ante la actitud de su amiga y lo idiota que podía ser el guapote de Sasuke-kun cuando se iba de lengua. Sintió un escalofríos recorrerla y cuando miro hacia donde se dirigía la extraña sensación, se dio cuenta que el Uchiha le dirigía una mirada para nada linda y decidió marcharse, aun bebiendo el trago. Pronto otro acontecimiento llamo su atención, soltando su bebida y corriendo hacia allí.

* * *

Naruto estaba furioso al ver a su Hinata-chan abrazar a un pervertido ¡Maldito aprovechado! Y de todas formas, ¿qué hacia ella ahí? No podía haber llegado sola, por lo que se puso a buscar con la mirada a quienes podrían ser sus acompañantes y noto en una punta y en otra a Tenten y a Mina. Empezaba a creer que Sasuke tenía razón al decir que su hermana era mala influencia.

Mientras más se acercaba más sentía odio al sujeto que abrazaba a su chica, no aguanto sus ganas de romperle la cara porque cuando ya lo tuvo enfrente de él, lo tomo de la camisa y lo quito de los brazos de Hinata para embocarle un gran puñetazo que hizo que el muchacho cayera al suelo de pompas.

Todos en la pista se dieron cuenta del incidente, pues Naruto había empujado prácticamente a todo mundo para llegar al lugar. Hinata estaba con las manos sobre la boca y sobresaltada, mostrándose sorprendida ante la reacción de Naruto. Se sorprendió aún más cuando el rubio le dirigió una fría y dura mirada, una que jamás le había mandado hacia ella en su vida. La tomo del brazo bruscamente, haciéndole sacar un gemido de dolor.

—¡¿Qué hacías con este tipo, Hinata?!

La Hyuga se sintió un poco intimidada ante el gripo, pero los litros de alcohol le permitieron sacar ese carácter duro que tenía guardado.

—¡Suéltame!—chillo tratando de zafarse del agarre. Naruto, pero este no le soltó.

—¡¿Qué hacías con este tipo?! —insistió aún más cabreado —¡Respóndeme!

—¡Estaba a punto de besarlo e íbamos a ir un motel! ¡¿Contento?! —exclamo la peliazul, librándose al fin del agarre, solo porque su ex novio estaba sorprendido por sus palabras.

Naruto la miro con tristeza mientras Hinata ayudaba a incorporarse al pelinegro. ¿Acaso su Hinata-chan ya no lo amaba que corría a los brazos de otro? ¿No que iba a darle la oportunidad de conquistarla? ¿Cómo es eso que se iba a ir un motel con él? ¡Ni loco permitiría algo así!

Satoshi apenas se levantó con la ayuda de la Hyuga, se lanzó hacia Naruto, tomándolo desprevenido y dándole un buen puñetazo.

—¡Naruto-kun! —grito Hinata con preocupación, aunque sabía que la tenía bien merecido.

—¡Insolente! ¡Golpearme sin razón aparente! —vocifero Satoshi quitándose la sangre con el puño de las comisura de sus labios.

Naruto se levantó y lo miro con un profundo odio.

—No te llevaras a Hinata —murmuro. Satoshi frunció el ceño, no escuchándolo por todo el ruido del lugar.

—¿Qué? ¡No te escucho, idiota!

—¡No te llevaras a Hinata! ¡Sobre mi cadáver, ttebayo!

Y una nueva pelea comenzó. Hinata fue apartada por Ino antes que pudieran darle un golpe sin querer. Ambas asustadas, se aferraron entre ellas mientras la pista abría un circulo para dejar a los dos golpearse libremente.

—¡Sai! —grito Ino en cuanto lo vio y lo tomo del brazo, atrayéndolo. Sai miraba la pelea con curiosidad, ebrio y preguntándose si ese era Naruto-pene-chico —¡Haz algo o van a matarse!

—¡Es todo mi culpa! —lloriqueo Hinata tapándose la cara con las manos. Ino la abrazo para contenerla.

Sai la quedo mirando por segundos, haciendo que Ino comenzara a desesperarse. Saco un libro pequeño de su bolsillo, y ante la incrédula mirada de su novia, se puso a pasar las páginas hasta encontrar alguna. Con dificultad leyó los apuntes que había tomado y lo cerró para volver a guardarlo.

—Según el libro, es común que los hombres peleen. Forman también una amistad —sonrió el muchacho con falsedad.

—¡Ellos se quieren matar, no quieren hacerse amigos!—grito Ino con venas en la cabeza. —¡Te odio, eres un idiota!

—Es común en las parejas decir cosas que uno no siente.

La Yamanaka se golpeó la frente con la mano. Ni siquiera en su relación podía tener una discusión.

* * *

Mientras cada pareja se enfrascaba en su discusión, Mina y Shikamaru observaban sentados en la mesa con varias botellas vacías y llenas, ambos fumando un cigarrillo. Cabe mencionar que habían colocado todas las bebidas consumidas y por consumir a la cuenta de Sasuke sin que este se diera cuenta.

—Deberías ir a detenerlos —sugirió el Nara con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol. —Después de todo, es tu culpa que estén peleando.

—Oe, no me hagas responsable de que el cabello de trasero de pato sea un maniático de los celos, Neji un impotente —Shikamaru curvo una sonrisa burlona al escuchar lo último —, Naruto un impulsivo y Sai un borde. Yo solo quise venir a bailar y tomar algo. ¿Qué pecado hay con eso? Además, todo es demasiado... ¿cómo decirlo?

—¿Problemático?

—No pude haberlo dicho mejor, ttebane —la Uzumaki sonrió zorruna y choco su cerveza con la de Shikamaru, quien mantenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

* * *

Llego a su departamento muy tarde porque tuvo que esperar hasta que su querido hermano recuperara la consciencia después que un experto en boxeo lo convirtiera en su saco de arena. El estado de ebriedad había bajado un poco de su sistema después de beber agua en todo el camino, aun sentía los síntomas pero al menos la habitación no daba vueltas y vueltas.

Al llegar supuso que Tayuya no estaba, ya que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta al igual que la suya, la única que emitía luz —algo extraño siendo las seis y tanto de la mañana —era la de la oficina de Itachi. Soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cartera en uno de los sillones de la sala y se dirigía al despacho, pero antes de que pudiese entrar, Itachi salía de la habitación apagando las luces. Ella le dedico una sonrisa llena de cariño, sin embargo él solo la miraba con indiferencia, algo que la extraño.

—Ya llegue —anuncio, aunque era más que obvio, sentía que debía romper el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

Itachi no le contesto, simplemente paso de ella y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartían. Mina frunció el ceño y lo siguió, se recostó en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El Uchiha solo se desvestía, quitándose el traje para colocarse el piyama que consistía en un pantalón holgado color marrón claro y una camiseta sin mangas color blanco. En otro momento, Mina hubiese babeado por el maravilloso estado físico de su novio y lo sexy que se veía, solo que ahora estaba más concentrada en la opresión que atacaba su pecho, anunciándole que no vendría nada bueno.

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunto con cierto temor.

—Sabias que estaba él aquí —Itachi no la miro cuando le contesto, prosiguió a dejar la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Mina abrió la boca para justificarse, pero simplemente no podía decir nada porque él estaba en todo su derecho a enojarse.

—Lo siento —musito apenada.

—Hmph, no tendrías por qué —replico el Uchiha con sarcasmo.

—Comadreja, no te pongas así —se separó del marco y comenzó a caminar hacia él, le tomo la cabeza con las manos haciendo que la mirase directamente a los ojos. Sintió tristeza al ver aquellos iris llenos de indiferencia hacia ella —No sabía cómo decírtelo, tenía miedo que reaccionaras mal y...

—¿Y qué? ¿Y no te dejara verlo? —Itachi quito con brusquedad las manos de ella como si quemaran. Mina se encogió de angustia, siempre había sido muy débil cuando se tratara de Itachi, sobre todo si él estaba molesto con ella y no sabía qué hacer.

—No, no es así —insistió, tratando de tomarlo de la mano, Itachi volvió a alejarse con más brusquedad. Mina decidió no acercarse hasta que le autorizara —Sabes que Shisui es importante para mí, pero...

—Me lo puedo imaginar —interrumpió Itachi, dándose la vuelta para ir al baño. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera entrar, sintió un cojín golpearle la cabeza. Volteo molesto a ver a su novia, quien tampoco estaba muy feliz —¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Te estas comportando como un idiota, ttebane! —exclamo con las manos echas puño, intentando reprimir las lágrimas —Hablas de Shisui como si nunca hubiese sido mi amigo, sino un amante o mi ex novio. Yo no soy Tayuya, Itachi, no te confundas.

—Tengo muy en claro que no eres Tayuya, Minako. Sin embargo, Shisui no es digno de mi confianza y por lo tanto te pido que mantengas distancia.

—¿Mantener distancia? —inquirió Mina con burla en su tono de voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Itachi se irrito ante aquel tono aún más —Puedo tener a Shisui a mi lado y habrá más de miles de kilómetros entre nosotros. Tampoco es como si él se fuese a fijar en mí...

—No quiero verte cerca de él —le interrumpió, Mina se sorprendió ante la mirada fulminante de su novio, una que pocas veces había visto —Si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, no te acerques a Shisui, Minako.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Te lo tomas como quieras, si quieres exagerarlo como siempre, hazlo —dijo sin más y volvió darse vuelta, pero otro cojín cayo en su cabeza —¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Afuera! —grito Mina con lágrimas en los ojos a la vez que apuntaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Itachi se quedó parado donde estaba, indiferente —¡He dicho afuera, ttebane! No voy a soportar dormir a tu lado cuando te comportas como el idiota de tu hermano.

—Si no quieres dormir con un idiota como yo, entonces ve tú al sillón.

Y eso termino de quebrar la paciencia de la Uzumaki, saco de su armario el bate de beisbol que su tío Jiraiya le había regalado por si el Uchiha se le ocurría pasarse de listo, y vaya que había guardado el bate para una situación especial como aquella. Por parte de Itachi, este se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, dándose cuenta que se había pasado de la raya hablándole de tal manera a su novia.

—Vete, ttebane, y te perdonare la vida.

—No me golpearas con eso —aseguro Itachi con una sonrisa de pura arrogancia en el rostro.

Mina se fastidio aún más por esa estúpida sonrisa y corrió hacia Itachi para darle un buen golpe, así aprendería a tomarla enserio. Desgraciadamente, este tomo el bate con una mano y se lo aparto con brusquedad. Abrió su boca con la pura intensión de maldecirlo de arriba a abajo, pero la boca del Uchiha cubrió la suya, besándola de manera brusca y la aprisiono completamente en sus brazos. Intento forcejear con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de él, pero era casi imposible: Itachi era más alto que ella y mucho más fuerte. Poco a poco, se fue perdiendo en los besos y dejo de forcejear. Los labios comenzaron a moverse con más suavidad. Él la alzo sin dejar de besarla y la recostó en la cama, posicionándose arriba de ella. Mina simplemente dejo que él ganara aquella batalla, ansiando sentirlo después de tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

.

_Holis! No me tarde tanto en subir, estoy contenta por ello n.n _

_Como verán, todas las parejas tienen sus crisis a su manera, a mi me mata como Ino intenta darle pelea a Sai y este no le presta ni la mas mínima atención xd_

_No sé cuando subiré el próximo capitulo, espero que pronto porque en dos semanas empiezo la universidad T.T Y yo mis ganas queremos llorar :c_

_Gracias a todas por leer este humilde fic y por todos sus hermosos comentarios que me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los leo :') Me pondré a contestarlo lo mas rápido posible :D_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_N/A: _**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

**_Indiferente_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Lunes por la mañana y Naruto iba caminando mientras refunfuñaba porque Sasuke se había ido sin él. No es que le gustara pasar más tiempo de lo que ya pasaba con su mejor amigo, ¿pero qué derecho había que se llevase su motocicleta?

—¡Esto es el colmo, dattebayo! —exclamo en mitad de la calle mientras daba pasos largos y con el rostro contraído del enojo. —¡Me las pagaras maldito teme! ¡Y todo porque no querías abrazarme por la cintura cuando yo manejase a mi bebe!

Las personas que caminaban cerca de él lo quedaron mirando como si fuese un completo loco y decidieron ignorarlo. Tampoco es como si no hubiese gente loca en Konoha.

Pateando piedras imaginarias, Naruto planeaba una venganza jugosa contra su mejor amigo. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Cambiarle su shampo? ¿Usar su cepillo de dientes como la vez anterior o echarse una siesta en su cama y de paso descargar los gases?

—Jujuju, el teme se volverá loco —coloco una mano sobre su boca mientras comenzaba a reírse de solo imaginarse a un Sasuke muriendo por el olor de su habitación. —¡Necesitare mucho, mucho ramen! —sonrió feliz y prosiguió su marcha.

A lo lejos noto a una muchacha de cabellera larga azulada y ojos perla. Iba con su hermana caminando mientras ambas hablaban sobre algo. Su corazón palpito con fuerza y se acercó sin dudar. Era tiempo de arreglar las cosas con ella luego de lo del sábado.

* * *

—No entiendo porque tienes que ir al gimnasio tan temprano, terminaras exhausta cuando vayas a clases —comento Hanabi preocupada y en cierto tono de reproche.

—Tenten dijo que hacer ejercicio diario y sobre todo a las mañanas ayuda también a que nuestro cuerpo aproveche todas las energías y estemos más predispuestos a la rutina.

—Ya, y por eso todavía Neji-niisan no la ha pedido que sea su novia.

—¡Hanabi-chan! —reprocho Hinata con una mirada dura.

—Lo siento —suspiro Hanabi —Me caen bien y se nota que se divierten y te cuidan, pero sabes que tus amigas están locas. No me culpes por desconfiar.

La Hyuga mayor suspiro, a su forma le daba la razón a su pequeña hermana, pero solo era hacer ejercicio a la mañana antes de ir a la universidad. Tenía tiempo suficiente para volver a casa, ducharse y desayunar algo para ir a clases.

—Alerta roja: idiota acercándose a nuestra dirección, nee-san.

Hinata la miro sin entender, no fue hasta que miro enfrente y vio al Uzumaki, quien se acercaba con rapidez hacia ellas. Ay cielos, ¿qué debía hacer? Después de como terminaron las cosas el sábado lo que menos quería era ver a Naruto por lo menos hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. Le daba vergüenza el comportamiento que tuvo, cuando lo comento con sus amigas estas estuvieron en total desacuerdo en cuanto a sus preocupaciones y la animaron a que se mostrara enojada e indignada, pero también era cierto que si Satoshi la había asustado al principio hasta que comenzó a escuchar sus sollozos.

—Hinata, hola —se le había acabado el tiempo, Naruto ya estaba enfrente de ella con el semblante nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bu-buenos di-días —tartamudeo y de inmediato sintió el agua rociar su rostro.

—¡Hanabi-chan! ¿Qué haces? —inquirió Naruto mirando incrédulo como la pequeña Hyuga mantenía el rociador apuntando a la cara de su hermana mientras esta sacaba una toalla de su bolso para limpiarse el rostro.

—Oh, lo siento nee-san. Es la costumbre —contesto Hanabi sin siquiera mirar a Naruto. —Me adelantare, hoy me toca limpiar el salón.

—_¡No, no te vayas, Hanabi-chan!_ —pensó con desesperación mientras estiraba la mano en dirección de donde se iba su hermana. —_Estoy sola con Naruto-kun..._

—Hinata —se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar. Se mostraba serio y aun un poco nervioso. Ella se detuvo en ese momento a ver su labio partido, la curita que tenía a un costado de la ceja y uno de sus ojos estaba negro —Siento lo que ocurrió el sábado, no quería que pasaras un mal momento...

Su corazón se enterneció. No, ella no podía enojarse con él...

—¡¿Pero quién era ese tipo?! —le grito sin poder seguir soportando los celos —¡Te abrazaba y te coqueteaba sin ningún derecho! ¿Quién se cree que es, dattebayo? ¡Tiene suerte que ese día no estaba en todos mis sentidos porque si no le hubiese dado una buena paliza! ¡¿Y acaso es verdad que se iban a ir a un motel?! ¡¿O estabas bromeando, Hinata?!

Bueno, era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

La gente se paró a observarlos y su rostro se tornó rojo de la vergüenza y de la molestia que sentía con Naruto por ventilarlo así en mitad de la calle.

—¿Acaso crees que alguien no puede abrazarme ni coquetearme? —replico con dureza mientras cuidaba de no levantar su voz para que nadie más la escuchara —Ya no soy tu novia, así que lo que haga o deje de hacer no te concierne. Lo siento pero estoy apurada, hablaremos en otro momento.

Con rapidez se marchó de allí dejando a Naruto parado en mitad de la calle. Se escondió dentro de una librería y no salió hasta que vio pasar al rubio que corría en su búsqueda. Soltó un suspiro y sintió pesado el corazón.

* * *

—No puedo creer que llegue tarde —suspiro Mina mientras miraba por la ventana de la cafetería a ver si llegaba el irresponsable de su hermano.

—Pediremos sin él. —dijo Sasuke sin más y tomo la carta para elegir su desayuno.

—Siempre tan egoísta, nunca pensando en Naruto-nii.

—Hmph, espéralo tú.

—Pero que bastardo, encima que le robaste su motocicleta, ttebane.

—Él choco la mía...

—De todas formas manejas horrible, ¿por qué no te resignas a andar en bus?

—Tú eres fea y aun así tienes novio, ¿por qué no te resignas a quedarte sola?

Mina abrió la boca completamente ofendida y miro a Itachi, quien se encontraba a su lado leyendo el periódico. Este suspiro porque siempre era lo mismo, siempre estaba él de por medio en sus infantiles peleas y muchas veces le costaba de qué lugar ponerse.

—Sasuke no le digas esas cosas a Mina —esta le saco la lengua a su cuñado, quien la fulminaba con la mirada —Mina tampoco seas así con Sasuke...

—Él me provoca —levanto las manos con inocencia mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que a Itachi le encantaba.

El Uchiha mayor negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonreía y volvió a su periódico para terminar de leerlo.

—Por cierto, me entere que te la mandaste muy feo con Sakura-chan. ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió, Sasuke-chan? —dijo con burla disfrazada en falsa curiosidad.

—_Oh no, otra vez_ —pensó Itachi con resignación. Esos dos jamás podrían tener una amistad sana.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Minako —sentencio S0asuke y llamo a la camarera para pedir su orden.

—¿En verdad le dijiste que era una prostituta? —inquirió fingiendo estar sorprendida cuando la camarera se fue —Santos Beatles, seguramente Sakura-chan te quería moler a golpes, pero solo te dio una cachetada. Carajo, eso sí es amor.

—Mina —advirtió Itachi notando que el rostro de Sasuke estaba cada vez más serio.

—La verdad es que no se para que te sirve esa cara bonita si tienes una personalidad horrible. Eres malo con las acciones, con las palabras, con las relaciones —enumero ella con los dedos sin prestarle atención a su novio o al aura asesina que rodeaba a su mejor amigo —¿Que carajos te ven las chicas a ti?

—Hmph ¿por qué mierda no me dices lo que quieres decirme y ya, Minako? Oh, ciertamente recuerdo que nunca puedes decir algo de frente, siempre tienes que rebajar al otro para poder sentirte más fuerte y valiente para hacer algo. Sigues siendo la niña insegura y triste que conocí, abandonada y siempre acostumbrada a las migajas de amor que dejaban.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamo Itachi regañándolo.

—Déjalo Itachi, nada de lo que dice es mentira —reconoció la Uzumaki con seriedad y miro a su amigo sin pestañar ni cambiar la expresión —Creo que ya entendiste lo que quise decir, ¿verdad? Eres un pendejo. ¡Siempre reaccionas mal! ¿Ves por qué Sakura-chan está enojada contigo? ¡Tienes suerte que siga aguantándote, ttebane!

Itachi volvió a suspirar tranquilamente luego de escucharlos discutir más calmados y sin atacarse realmente.

—_Aun no entiendo cómo pueden decirse todas esas cosas y actuar como si nada_ —los miro sin entenderlos, pero que va, entre locos se entienden.

* * *

Hinata observo con curiosidad el gimnasio de mujeres. Todas parecían reírse entre ellas, divertirse y coquetear con los instructores y más motivadas que nunca en sus ejercicios. Le encantaba, se sentía un poco preocupada por la mirada de los hombres sobre ella, pero por suerte los instructores solo eran dos y ella estaba a cargo de una mujer, por lo que se sintió muy cómoda.

—Esto es genial, ¿verdad, Hinata? —comento Sakura mientras pedaleaba en la bicicleta fija al lado de ella, quien la imitaba.

—Hai —asintió sonriendo mientras seguía pedaleando. Se sentía con más energías que nunca.

—Las primeras semanas son difíciles porque tu cuerpo se va acostumbrando, pero luego será pan comido —Tenten le levanto el dedo pulgar y le regalo una sonrisa mientras corría como si nada en la cinta.

—Habla por ti, venir aquí para mi es el infierno —comento Ino mientras trataba de terminar de hacer sus abdominales.

—Eso es porque eres una cerda —Sakura le sonrió burlona mientras a la Yamanaka se le formaba una vena en la cabeza.

—¡Mira quién habla, frente de marquesina!

—¡¿Frente de qué?! —Sakura la miraba con odio a la vez que comenzaba a pedalear aún más rápido sin darse cuenta.

—¡De Marquesina!

—¡Cerda!

Saliendo rayos de sus ojos y por delante de una Hinata sonriendo resignada a sus locas amigas, ambas comenzaron a hacer sus ejercicios más rápido.

* * *

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, se me hizo tarde! —exclamo el rubio llegando a la cafetería y corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos apenas los diviso.

—Ya deja de hacer un escándalo y siéntate —le dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo y volviendo a tomar su café.

—¡Maldito teme, ya ordenaste sin mí, dattebayo!

—Hmph, dobe.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, teme?!

—Naruto, siéntate para que traigan tu desayuno. Les pedí que lo tuvieran a mano para cuando llegases —le sonrió su hermana con cariño, pues ella cuando ordeno se sintió tan mal que quería que cuando llegase su hermanito desayunara lo más rápido posible. Él podría tener hambre.

Naruto le miro con los ojos brillando y se acercó a ella para pegar su mejilla contra la suya y comenzó a sobarla —¡Eres tan linda, Mina-chan!

—Ya sabes...

—¡Encanto Uzumaki, ttebane/ttebayo! —exclamaron ambos con alegría con el característico tic verbal de cada uno.

Sasuke lo único que hacía era mirarlos con un tic en el ojo. ¿Por qué Itachi se había tenido que ir y sin él?

—_Desgraciado, va a pagármelas_ —suspiro y se preparó para el desayuno más largo de su vida.

* * *

—¿Entonces ya sabias lo de Shion? —inquirió Naruto mirando sorprendido a su hermana.

Mina asintió seria seguido por un sorbo a su café negro, luego saco de su cartera un papel envuelto y se lo paso. Cuando Naruto lo desenvolvió se sorprendió al ver una fotografía suya con Shion en la fiesta, la última vez que le había sido infiel a Hinata y había determinado la ruptura.

—Ella me las envió por Facebook. Al parecer no tenía intenciones de subirla, pero sí de hacerme saber de tu pequeño desliz.

—Ya te dije que no recuerdo demasiado de aquel día —murmuro Naruto mirando hacia abajo con culpabilidad. Jamás iba a perdonarse por haber sido tan idiota.

—Tenemos cierta teoría de porque no recuerdas —comento Sasuke y enseguida soltó un gemido de dolor cuando sintió la patada de la rubia —¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Lo siento, se me movió sola la pierna —contesto preocupada mientras palmeaba una de ellas —¿Podrías ir hasta la farmacia de aquí al lado para comprarme algún medicamento para el dolor, onii-chan?

—_¿Pero qué clase de excusa es esa?_ —pensó Sasuke mirándola como si fuese una estúpida.

—¡Claro que si, imoto! ¡Aunque me guste que tu pierna golpee al teme no puedo dejar que mi Mina-chan sufra!

Una cortina de humo indico la dirección por la cual había ido. Sasuke negó con la cabeza por la estupidez de su amigo y miro serio a la Uzumaki, quien seguía tomando su café como si nada.

—Hmph.

—Naruto no debe saberlo, de lo contrario va a ir a buscar a Shion. Es mejor que esperemos a los resultados.

El Uchiha lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió. Era cierto, si Naruto se enteraba que Shion lo drogo esa noche entonces iría tras ella para exigirle la verdad.

—Ahora que tenemos tiempo de sobra, ¿crees que podrías decirme que es lo que Itachi está ocultándome?

Esto tomo por sorpresa al Uchiha, pero luego su rostro volvió a ser neutral aunque sabía que su amiga no era ninguna tonta.

—Hmph, ¿por qué crees que él me lo contaría?

—Eres su hermano y su más grande confidente.

—No tengo nada para decirte, Minako.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque estoy segura que aquí hay algo que no sé —insistió Mina, pero Sasuke huyo de su mirada acusadora —¿Por qué Itachi aguantaría a Tayuya cuando no quiere tenerla cerca? ¿Por qué tu soportarías a la idiota de Shion en viviendo bajo tú mismo techo cuando en verdad harías hasta lo imposible por sacarla a patadas? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué ocultármelo?

Su cuñado finalmente la miro, pero ella ya sabía que sus labios estarían sellados por más que insistiera, así que tomo su último recurso.

—Siempre creí que tu lealtad hacia a mí era mucho más fuerte así como mi lealtad hacia ti.

—Esto no se trata de ponerse de un lado...

—No, se trata de no darle un puñal por la espalda al otro —sentencio ella con seriedad y suspiro frustrada —Esta bien, no me lo digas. Sabes que tardo o temprano termino enterándome, ttebane.

El pelinegro iba a contestarle, sin embargo la llegada de Naruto dio por finalizada la charla. Mina volvió a colocar aquella mascara que mostraba a una chica dulce y alegre y empezó a hablar con su hermano sobre como debería conquistar nuevamente a la Hyuga. No iba a negar que la culpa le estuviera jodiendo demasiado por no decirle, pero él no iba a ser quien le rompiese el corazón.

* * *

Ingresando a clases de cálculo, Naruto se sentó enfrente de su hermana como de costumbre. Habían llego justo antes que sonara el timbre, pues se les había hecho tarde por pasar al Ichiraku Ramen después de que Sasuke se cansara de ellos y los dejara.

—Oe, ¿cuándo volverá Kakashi-niisan? —pregunto la rubia a su mellizo.

—No tengo idea, ttebayo. Se supone que estaría una semana de viaje pero ya se hicieron como tres —contesto Naruto rascándose la cabeza, pensando hace cuanto se había casado su sensei de artes marciales y hermano mayor de crianza —Pero estoy seguro que volverá pronto.

—Ya lo extraño —Mina hizo un puchero.

Naruto sonrió zorruno y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

Ambos rubios se dieron cuenta cuando alguien se sentó de lado del joven, era Shion.

—Buenos días, Naru-kun. Saliste temprano hoy.

—Buenos dí...

—¿Que te importa si sale temprano o no, ttebane? —espeto Mina mirándola mal —¿Y qué haces ahí sentada? Fuera, allí se sienta Hinata-chan.

—Pero Hinata-san se sentó allí —señalo con inocencia fingida hacia el otro lado del aula.

Ambos miraron hacia la dirección señalada y verificaron con sus ojos que la Hyuga estaba sentada delante del todo en la fila cerca de la puerta. La Uzumaki se iba a levantar para arrastrar a su amiga hacia el asiento donde estaba su hermano y quitar la zorra de Shion, pero justo entro el sensei y no le quedó otra que soportar a la odiosa rubia sentada de lado de su hermano.

—_Aquí sucedió algo_ —pensó de inmediato al ver a Naruto bajar la cabeza y Hinata más concentrada de lo común en la lección del día. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, de eso no había duda.

* * *

—Entonces la rara de la Hyuga y Naruto se pelearon —comento Tayuya con un aire pensante.

Shion asintió con la cabeza y miro a sus alrededores por si había un curioso espiándolas, pero por suerte el patio trasero de la universidad era lo bastante grande como para estar suficientemente alejadas y hablar con tranquilidad.

—Minako se dio cuenta. Estoy segura que hará algo para ayudar a su amiguita...

—Ciertamente, pero incluso ella es incapaz de controlar los sentimientos. ¿Verdad? Solo hay que envolver a Hinata y a Naruto en lo que destruyo su relación: desconfianza.

—¿Y cómo lograremos eso? Naru-kun ni siquiera voltea a mirarme —murmuro la rubia con cierto rencor en su voz.

—Entonces asegúrate de hacer bien tu trabajo —replico con dureza Tayuya, enviándole una mirada de desprecio.

Shion se molestó y le dirigió una sonrisa cínica —Tu tampoco estás haciendo un buen trabajo con tu querido Itachi.

—Cállate, yo sé bien lo que hago. Por ahora ocúpate de tu problema y yo del mío.

—Obviamente que lo haré, solo necesito encontrar una manera...

—Ja, ¿es que eres tonta hermanita? Allí viene tu oportunidad.

Shion estaba a punto de preguntarle a su hermana a que se refería, no fue hasta que Kiba Inuzuka apareció delante de ellas y con una invitación a almorzar.

—_¡Él está enamorado de Hinata y Naru-kun lo sabe! ¡Casi lo olvidaba!_ —se reprochó mentalmente y coloco una sonrisa falsa en su rostro —Nos encantaría, Kiba-kun.

* * *

Las tres estaban sentadas en el césped del campus universitario mientras se disponían a abrir sus bentos y comenzar a devorarlos. Sakura se lucia más cansada de lo normal, en la mañana se había visto llena de energías y con una sonrisa. Tenten, por su parte, parecía de malhumor y almorzaba con rudeza. Hinata era otro caso aparte, ella estaba indiferente, pero ciertamente con un aire de tristeza.

—¿Dónde están Ino y Mina para decir estupideces? —suspiro Tente mirando al cielo con pena —Ellas realmente nos obligarían a salir de esta depresión.

—No, no creo que puedan hacerlo —comento Sakura, llevando lentamente las salchichas en forma de pulpo a la boca.

—Ino me dijo que estarían ocupadas en su consultorio. No sé a qué se referían realmente.

Tenten pensó en "las doctoras corazones" y la frente se le sombreo de negro. Esas estafadoras aun andaban sueltas por allí con sus ridículas técnicas del amor y Tsunade no hacía nada con tal de recibir su parte.

—Bien, ¿por qué no hablamos lo que sucede? Quizá nos hará mejor —propuso la castaña con mejor ánimo al ver a sus amigas deprimidas.

—Sasuke-kun/Naruto kun —dijeron Sakura y Hinata refiriéndose a sus chicos mientras soltaban un suspiro en unision.

La joven de chonguitos las miro con una gota en la cabeza ante la gran sincronización y decidió empezar por la pelirrosa.

—¿Que sucedió con Sasuke?

—Sus celos me asfixian. Pasar tiempo con él me asfixia.

Sus dos amigas la miraron sorprendidas, olvidando por completo sus problemas. Aquello obligo a la pelirosa a seguir.

—Todo estaba bien, o eso creía yo, no fue hasta en el partido de futbol en que un chico coqueteo conmigo y me pidió una cita. Lo rechace, pero Sasuke-kun creyó que yo estaba coqueteando con él y desde entonces está desconfiando de mi todo el tiempo. No entiendo, si yo no lo amara entonces no hubiera esperado por él todos estos años y lo hubiese dejado hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—¿No has intentado hablar con él, Sakura-chan? —pregunto Hinata con preocupación por su amiga.

—Miles de veces y jamás funciona. Sasuke-kun simplemente no quiere hablar de ello y siempre se pone de malhumor. Imagínate que cuando lo estábamos haciendo se salió porque le salí con el tema.

—¿Y cómo no se iba a salir si le hablas de eso en la cama? —murmuro Tenten con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que Hinata.

Sakura se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojo también, pero pronto las tres se echaron a reír sin más.

—Es raro que seas tú, Tenten, la que hable de esas cosas, aunque alguien debería hacerlo en lugar de Ino o Mina.

—Ese papel es demasiado grande para mí —replico Ama aun con pena.

—En fin, el problema parece pequeño pero Sasuke-kun lo vuelve gigantesco. Ya no sé qué hacer; no quiero terminar con él, solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a hacer como eran antes...

—¿Y qué tal si se dan un tiempo? —insistió Tenten para ayudar a su amiga.

—¿Por qué no terminas con él?

Sakura y Tenten miraron con sorpresa a Hinata, quien seguía almorzando con cierta indiferencia.

—¿C-como? ¿Terminar con Sasuke-kun? —inquirió la pelirosa, incrédula por las palabras de su tímida amiga.

—Por mucho que lo ames, cuando hay un problema en que la pareja no puede superar es porque hasta ahí llega la relación ¿no? Es fastidioso y doloroso seguir dándole oportunidades y vueltas a algo que simplemente está destinado a hacernos desdichados. Lo mejor es terminar antes que el corazón siga doliendo...

—¿Lo estás diciendo por mi o por ti, Hinata? —pregunto preocupada.

La Hyuga reflexiono sobre sus propias palabras, las cuales fluyeron de sus labios sin pedir permiso. Luego de unos segundos, levanto su vista para encontrarse con las de sus amigas y fue clara en su respuesta.

—Creo que por ambas. Son distintos y a la vez similares nuestros noviazgos. Últimamente estuve pensando mucho en lo que sucedió con Naruto-kun estos nueve meses. Todavía lo amo y lo extraño a cada segundo, pero mi deseo de estar con él ya no es tan grande...

—¿Pero no ibas a dejar que él volviese a intentar conquistarte después de darle su merecido? —espeto Tenten aun sin salir de su asombro.

—Quiero que aprenda la lección para que nadie más vuelva a sufrir por él ni tampoco se sienta culpable por sus impulsos, pero... ya no sé si mi amor es suficientemente grande como para entregarle mi corazón de nuevo...

—No entiendo.

—Yo si —Sakura miro a Hinata a los ojos y la comprendió al instante —Supongo que por un momento sentiste que tu corazón no podía estar más lastimado hasta que él volvió a hacerte daño ¿Verdad?

La Hyuga asintió sin más y siguió con su almuerzo. Sakura y Tenten se miraron sin saber exactamente que hacer ahora. La manera de actuar de Hinata preocupaba a las dos, aunque la pelirosa sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería; ella reflexionaba todos los días lo mismo: ¿amar y sufrir o soltar y sanar?

* * *

Neji caminaba por los pasillos universitarios pensando en una muchacha de cabellos castaños y con dos chonguitos. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella solo lo saludaba secamente y se marchaba sin más. Siempre estaba con sus amigas y no soportaba a ninguna de las rubias, por lo que prefería dejarlo para otra ocasión. Sin embargo, su cobardía estaba exasperándolo y se encontraba más de una vez estando cerca del grupo de su prima para intentar hablar con su mejor amiga, pero siempre terminaba echándose atrás.

Antes que pudiera recriminarse a sí mismo una vez más, un anuncio pegado en la pared llamo su atención y con cierto recelo leyó el contenido. Sin dudas, en otro momento de su vida se hubiese dado vuelta y marchado antes de hacerle caso a un anuncio tan ridículo, pero, carajos, Neji estaba desesperado.

—_Sean quienes sean las doctoras corazones, son mujeres y deben entender estas cosas_ —asintió pensante. No podría ir a buscarlas ahora, pero se prometió que iría en cuanto se desocupara y, obviamente, ir con mucho cuidado o podría quedar como completo imbécil por pagar por consejos amorosos.

* * *

Había sido un día muy duro para ella, casi no le había dado tiempo de despedir a su hermano, por suerte este la busco para darle un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la frente. No despidió a sus amigas, salvo a Ino, pero era porque se habían quedado después de clases para ayudar a Genma, el profesor de Historia, para que finalmente diera el paso final para invitar a Shizune, la secretaria de la directora, a una cena romántica.

—¿Quién iba a decir que esto iba a ocupar tanto tiempo? —suspiro mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba, estirando los músculos adoloridos —Lo peor es que mi bebe aún sigue en reparación. ¿Por qué diablos ese viejo no termina de arreglarla, ttebane? —chasqueo la lengua con fuerza —Al menos estoy afuera de casa...

—Mina-chan —la voz masculina familiar la hizo pararse. Sabía quién era, pero tenía miedo de enfrentarlo —Mina-chan —volvió a llamarla, haciéndole imposible rechazarlo.

—Shisui-niisan —murmuro al voltear y ver al Uchiha, este sonreía con cierta tristeza y comprensión.

—Itachi te dijo que te alejaras de mí, ¿cierto? —Mina comprobó que él seguía siendo buen deductor —Está bien, no quiero causarles problemas a ninguno de los dos, solo quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante. ¿Crees que tengas algo de tiempo disponible para mí? Prometo no volver a molestarte.

La Uzumaki dudo fuertemente sobre aceptar o no la propuesta del Uchiha, pero su curiosidad era aún más fuerte que las advertencias de que Itachi estaría realmente enojado con ella si se enteraba. Sin más, acepto pasar a tomar un café al departamento de su vecino, era más privado y seguro, en cualquier lugar alguien podría irle con el chisme a Itachi o incluso los podría ver. No estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

* * *

Tayuya estaba escondida detrás de un árbol de enfrente del parque que había en el edificio donde se estaba quedando. Observo con satisfacción como Mina le sonreía a Shisui y asentía. La emoción en el Uchiha no fue oculta y le invito a que pasase ella primero por la puerta del edifico antes que él.

—Perfecto —saco las fotografías con perfecta claridad y sonrió con malicia —A tu querido Itachi no le gustara cuando te encuentre en el departamento de su primo preferido.

Envió las fotografías al Uchiha desde un teléfono descartable y lo echo a la basura luego de ello. Mientras menos evidencia hubiera en su contra, más oportunidades para ganar tenia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Después de meses, estoy aquí!_

_Quiero disculparme por mi tardanza, por mi hubiese subido en un instante, pero la netbook donde tenía capítulos adelantados se averío y arruino mi vida T.T No solo tenia mis escritos, sino también doramas, animes y series completas que aun no logro recuperar. Después de ir en técnico en técnico, y esperar y esperar, sigo esperando a que la maldita maquina funcione de una maldita vez, pero estaba cansada de seguir pasando los meses sin subir, así que intente recordar que iba en este capitulo y me puse manos a la obra esta semana para finalmente terminarlo._

_Siento una vez mas la demora y espero que todas las que les gusto el fic sigan allí._

_¡Las cosas comienzan a complicarse! Hinata ya esta resignándose y Naruto parece equivocarse aun mas por sus celos. Sakura y Sasuke están en la cuerda floja, Neji sigue siendo un impotente, Mina aun no puede descubrir que es lo que los hermanos Uchiha le ocultan y Tayuya y Shion empezaron con su plan._

_¡Subiré pronto, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo!_

_Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic!_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	10. 10

_¡Hola!_

_Lamento haberles echo creer que este era un capitulo nuevo._

_Pronto voy a estar subiendo aqui, sé que hacia tiempo no lo hago pero espero que puedan comprender que no estoy pasando el mejor momento de mi vida y estoy tratando de poner todo en orden. Una de las cosas es las fics que no continuo y me estresa empezar algo y no terminarlo. _

_Ojala sigan alli los mismos lectores y se sumen mas!_

_Una vez mas, lo siento y sean pacientes un poco mas._

_Sayonara, ttebane! :D_


End file.
